Yu-Gi-Oh: Dark Side of Dimension
by judasuu
Summary: A remaking of the Tag Force Special game, where I suppose this is turning it into plot-story with the red hat player being main protagonist of this. Similar to the other story of Dark Side of Dimension, this has elements changed from the series of Yu-Gi-Oh so far, more will be explained as you read.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Like in my previous story of Dark Side of Dimension, this shall have OC rules and OC cards, effects, magic, monster effects, traps and also some other stuff ... ...so I guess I'll have to explain it again. This is an OC dueling rules, as I'm not very good, and by that, I mean not any good at all in writing a story that involves the rules in the anime or the dueling rules of Duel Monsters card game. Instead, this is an OC dueling rules, as I said, that this is considered RPG based element, such as monsters will not be automatically destroyed should a higher ATK powered monster attack it. At least not immediately, as in the monster's ATK or DEF power, depends on what position it has, is lowered to 0, it's destroyed. And the difference is inflicted on the LP, either because the monster is in ATK position or because due to an special effect that shall take hold in DEF monsters, as in even in DEF position, they still take the difference of the DEF power of the attacked monster and the ATK power of the attacking monster, when it reaches 0, the DEF power of the attacked monster.**

 **I suppose it's more like a real-battle simulation, where monsters move like in a real battle situation, and the duelists are the summoners that may use various cards at their disposal to attack or aid their monsters. Such as the usage of Diadhanks in the Original Yu-Gi-Oh series.**

 **And there are OC cards as a result, while some cards will remain the same here such as Ancient Rules, Flute of Summoning Dragon, Bond Between Master and Student and many more. Including Monster cards, to be safe. Also, the amount of damage that is inflicted on a monster depends on the "percentage damage" of the attacking monsters, that both monsters attack each other and may damage each other, similar to an RPG game simulation battle system. The "percentage damage" is depending on the level of the monster in question, as well as their ATK power. For example, if a level 12 monster is reduced to 0, then should a level 4 monster attack it, it will have no damage, and no damage to the LP. As the monster is too powerful, such is the idea of the "percentage damage", making it akin to a real battle situation or RPG gaming element.**

 **But regarding special abilities, if a monster like Neo-Bubbleman attacks, and with Bubble Blaster, then its special ability can still be activated. And at this, the "percentage effect damage" is in play, like it's similar that high level ranking monsters cannot be destroyed by lower level ones, the same goes for the ones being affected by the special abilities, meaning lower level monsters cannot affect high-ranking level monsters. Or that in here, should a monster has too much power, 3000 or so, the effect will also not work. Again, making it akin to a real battle situation or RPG element gaming system. As the monster with high ATK power is too powerful, and like-wise, the high leveled ones.**

 **The same goes for trap and magic effects, it will probably not work on high level monsters, level 9 up to 12. But there are some that does take in effect, at least, the effects that are not damaging or shall we say, opposing, to the monsters. Thus, there are a lot of things that is not the same in the rules of the anime and Duel Monster card game. Like I said, this is more like RPG based element rules. And those of level 1, 2, 3 are regarded as special ones, as they have special abilities considered deadly, as compensation for having low attack power and level, in that.**

 **Also, there are some monsters with a mixture of elements, with the most common ones are Light and DARK, example of this is Black Luster Soldier, or it's improvised version of a card, Black Luster Soldier Illuminate, and then, Dark Magician Girl, who harness the power of light holy and that of the gentle darkness. As for the summoning rules, there's the usual tribute summon, then, there's the ritual summon, fusion, and synchro. But the XYZ summon is not here, but there may be a reference of that in the OC dueling rules in here.**

 **I hope those who read this can understand the rules of the dueling elements here. If you wish to read this, go ahead. Fortune be yours.**

 **Oh, but before you may read, here's how Konami ends up in the Arc-V dimension, after graduation, or prior to it, Konami had a duel with both Daitokuji-sensei and Amun where Konami is partnered up, with Judai, as usual, and they both won the graduation tag duel. Daitokuji and Amun claims they aim to get back to the other alternate dimension for two different purpose: To rescue Echo who may still be there, and as for Daitokuji-sensei, he intends to find the Super Fusion card and the Philosopher's Stone, but Konami elected to follow them. Saying he doesn't know what he'll do, so he'll abide by his insticts as usual and do something crazy, in other words, used the power of Duel Monsters to aid other people, and so, he jumped into the vortex that is opened up due to the dueling energy that is gathered, but much to his surprise, he didn't end up in the same dimension as Daitokuji-sensei and Amun, instead, he ends up in the distant future ... ...the Synchro dimension, the 5Ds era. Duel Monster spirits welcomed him and aided him, proving that he, too, like Judai is able to see monster spirits.**

 **During the last battle with Z-One, he got transported out, after falling out of Arc's Cradle, by Z-One, while Yusei is transported back to his friends while Konami is sent to another distant future, in an attempt to save him and he's planning to leave Neo-Domino City any way, saying to Yusei that should anything happen to him, promise that they won't look back ... ...he does promise, and Konami's hat is the only thing that remained afterwards, as everyone mourned his passing, only for the latter to contact them ... ...saying he has to go for now, and they'll meet again in the distant future ... ...**

 **During the last battle with the Barian world, a vortex appeared after the pushing of the button that Astral and Yuma both pushed in order to end the Barian world once and for all, and Konami is fallen out of the airship and has been transported to another vortex ... ...the same vortex that has opened, that is. And into the Arc-V dimension ... ... ... ...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any!**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: Dark Side of Dimension**

 **Chapter 1: The Sin Realm, Divine Serpent** _ **Geh-!?**_ **Infinite Attack-!**

...At some sort of spiral, elastic path-way ... ... ... ...

"-whooaaaaaahhh-!" -Konami fell on the elastic path-way, as the vortex then closed by - - and Lambda appeared in spirit, just like usual - - "Are you all right? That was some trip, falling onto the galaxy from the Emperor's Key was kinda stupid, but getting to this dimension was part of the plan, of Fate, that is." Lambda said in his usual nonchalant tone.

"-Argh ... ...as usual, you're pretty sarcastic, aren't you?"

"...I'm not trying." Konami stood up, as he dusts himself, thinking this is yet another futuristic era, but ... ...instead, he finds himself in a more futuristic, yet also modern-like society, that is filled with starlight-background everywhere, where it seems the modern era has become futuristic, kinda like a more futuristic version of the GX era, as it is - - from Konami's perspective. "...whoah. Cool city ... ...is this ... ...futuristic-?"

"Of course not. Look, the buildings are just made in the same material as in the dimension we reside on, so this is the modern era with future craving and quite an attraction site, eh?" Lambda asked, and Konami just nodded - - it's like the people are now attuned with dimensional travel, or one may say - - at this point now, it seems the endless possibilities or potential of humans - - have been made manifest.

"So where do we go, argh, this is now the fifth, time ... No, that is the fourth time, now, I think, we go to Duel Academy, graduated from there - - and you told me that things might get crazy from there, right? I don't have to be halt by the limits or walls of the academy back then, and go my own way or path, right-?"

"Ah... ...Once you finished schooling, or when you are in school, actually, but it seems that's not for us. -Or maybe we still have a chance, as Duel Academy is more like a reserved place for duelists' in their own rights, any how, as it's mostly about dueling, while certain main subjects such as English, Science, Math and Geography can still be common - - but to this case, it seems schools these days also taught Duel Monsters since it's now frankly a way of life, for all of us."

"Ah ... ...Ah. Huh-?"

-Right then, they noticed or heard some loud crowd riling or giving up cheers of some sort, as there seems to be an event going on, and an MC, Nico, by name, starts to rile up the audience or the crowd with his assigned duelist managing - Ishijima Strong, coming up to the duel field arena, and Konami, but is urged by Lambda - then, regarding his attire, which might look weird to the other people around here - he beckoned him to go to the nearby clothing store, and the clerk greets him, as he comes here - thankfully, due to Rio's kindness at the time, where she'd given him enough money, when he required money to stay at a certain apartment complex with the majority of his stay in Heartland city, and has to help Yuma and the others - - whom he aided or met during the Duel Carnival, where the duel monster spirits tell him that he has a calling there - through fate itself, and would probably come across fated people, Yuma, Astral, Kotori, Kaito, the Kamishiro twins, Ryouga and Rio Kamishiro, and many other more - - but then, the numbers were also present, after managing to defeat Tron, along with Kaito at the time - - and opening his eyes from the chaotic darkness that has enslaved his mind, revenge and etc ... ... then, it only took some enlightening truths for Tron to finally remove his own "dark" of the heart, called "hatred", similar to Seto Kaiba, and it only took some enlightening truths from Mokuba Kaiba, and Ishuzu Ishtar - - and now, Konami is looking for any decent attire, and Lambda points at a red jacket, and a red cap, and other things - that is a goggles, Konami questioned what's its purpose for, but he figures it might make him look "modern" in this era ... ...

...Soon, then, he finds himself wearing a different attire, now, and he looks more "modern" now, which he himself feels satisfied ... ... "Cool, eh, Lambda?"

"Ah... ...that should make you more "modern" now. Now then, let's go check what's going on in there."

-Konami nodded at that, as they both enter the dueling arena, that is quite modern in its stance - and that of its background, and Konami, with goggles on, though it's nothing more but a gear or something that makes you have an appearance, in other words, it's only for show - - and the MC, Nico, announces then, "-And Now, ladies and gentlemen, we'll now hold the main event for this gathered evening banquet, and our beloved city of Miami will go on an hyperactive journey, onto the main circuit blow - - Now, I present to you, the son of the legendary Yusho Sakaki, the one who has perfected the new method of summoning, Pendulum Summon-! -Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Sakaki Yuya-!"

-Konami and the rest of the stadium becomes silent, as Yuya is not present - and Yuzu and the others, are getting anxious from all the commotion so far, and they're getting anxious as Yuya still not have come here - for some reason, and Yuzu ... ... "I'll go look for him at auntie's place."

-Yuzu ran off, with the kids, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi wondering on what to do now, "-what do we do? If everyone gets impatient, Yuya-nii-chan might get disqualified!" Futoshi raised the concern here.

"Ah! I wonder what happened to Yuya-nii-chan, I hope Yuzu-nee-chan can find him!"

"You don't think he got afraid, did you?" Tatsuya asked.

"Of course not! Yuya-nii-chan never fails to give me the shivers!"

'...I hope not ... ...or something bad might happen, and the grown ups might not like it ... ...'

...Back at the stadium ... ...

"...Geez, Nico-! Is this son of Yusho also a coward like him-!?"

-A lot of crowd reacted negatively at that, as Ishijima Strong said that, which Nico has nothing much to say - other than ... ... "-well, he invented Pendulum Summon, so I suppose ... ... "

"Yo! I'm right here-! So don't worry, _pant, pant,_ sorry, something came up, so I need to take a detour."

-A harlequin, or Yuya Sakaki, showed up behind Ishijima Strong, as the crowd seem to laugh out loud, at his appearance - "...huh, what is this kid? A clown?" Lambda asked - -

"Perhaps he snuck in?" Konami suggested, and Ishijima is irritated, at what he sees as Yuya's disrespectful attitude, as he sees it, and much to the embarrassment of Yuzu, Shuzo, who is Yuzu's father - - and the crowd then points the challenged for Strong Ishijima. "You idiot-! -I'm going to let you have the first turn, so that I can challenge you - fairly, like your cowardly father didn't show up in our last match - - that was my most honored day, but he turned me down on that honor, when he didn't showed up-!"

"-Hey, don't go insulting my old man-! He may not have showed up, but I'm here to follow in where he left off, so, Ladies and Gentleman-! -I'm about to put on the curtain call on this show, and show you guys what entertainment is all about - Peace, fun, and fairness-!" -A loud of crowd reacted positively at that - - "Yuya is all on about this "Ladies and gentleman" stuff, but I guess he means well. If not too odd, for his own taste."

"Hehe, you know him very well, Yuzu-nee-chan." Ayu-chan said, accompanying Yuzu near the stair audience side-lines, "It's like you know everything about Yuya-nii-chan."

"Heh, I guess you could say that. He's been like this since we were kids, since Yusho-san ... ...Oh, I-I mean, Sakaki-san disappeared ... ...uncle, I suppose. Since that day, everything ... ...changed. Though I know everything changes ... ...though, I just can't help but miss the old days ... ... ... ... "

-Konami eyes Yuzu as well as Lambda, who appears in spirit, and just scoffed a bit at the darkness that is experienced, or the darkness that have already been encountered - - "...Darkness ... ... " Lambda spoke up all of the sudden - - and remembering that of the Supreme King, that Judai was afraid to change, and thus, grow secluded - - so confuse about everything, no, not confuse ... ...more like betrayed in his beliefs - - and couldn't know how his mind works ... ...or is suffering from insanity-inducing darkness ... ... ... ... "...Change is good, as some may say, but I think it's more like getting rid of the darkness of the heart - - and make your situation A-okay, feeling at home, where one may say where you drink and party more, so yeah, I gueass you just have to beat the darkness of the heart."

"...Really? Is that ... ...yeah, I guess so."

-Konami agrees at that, and back to the dueling arena - - Nico has done his introduction, so there's no need to repeat it, and everyone is gathered up now, for this upcoming championship kind of game - - "All right, thank you for waiting, everyone! -we'll now begin the appointed match of our beloved Miami City's championship cup tournament, to start of and relive the memories of the Legendary Sakaki Yusho's glory days as when he was entertaining everyone to attain the purity of the souls, and achieve a comfortable lifestyle-!"

'...Yeah-! That's right! I'm going to put a smile on everyone's faces, just like my father-!'

-Yuzu eyed Yuya remembering his father, Sakaki Yusho, who mysteriously disappeared - - and Ishijima Strong just glared at this - - "This my long awaited duel, but your cowardly father run off - - to god who knows where, and left you hanging, so why did he do it-!? Leaving your family behind is the _**worst**_ thing for a man to do you know-!"

"-Shut up! I don't know why my dad left us, but I think - - No, I'm sure he has his reasons!"

"Hmph! Fine, but let's get this duel started already!"

"Hmph. All right, fine, let's go!"

"""DUEL-!"""

"Then, I'll let you have the honor of getting the first turn, now, come at me!" Ishijima Strong beckoned - - as the crowd becomes very excited, now, and Yuya begun his first turn - - "Now, my turn-!"

-Turn 1: Yuya's turn.

"I'll put on the show on this, now, I use my Pendulum Rite Ritual, to set forth the ground zones for Pendulum Summon! Now, I'm going to put on a fate-twister on this!" Yuya begun to draw the top 15 cards of his deck, Konami and Lambda watch with interest - - "Pendulum Summon ... ...? So, what, it's not a new summoning method... ...? But more like, huh-? -wait, this is ... ... ...the elements around, the magic and vortex of elements, they're ... ...mixing-!? This is... ...No, while this is not something that is of a summoning method, it _**ignores**_ all that, and summon immediately!"

"Huh!?"

-Even Konami was fazed at that, and they both realized it's an ultimate card that may summon as much monsters are they want, and even more so, that they ignore all the summoning conditions - - just how far Duel Monsters have evolved now-!?

"Really? It doest that?"

"Positive. Gr, I may have underestimated it, it's not a new summoning method like Synchro Summon - - but a new card that is like similar to new summoning method, in other words, like XYZ and Synchro summon, this is like summoning something when specific levels are met - - though this one requires only that of similar levels, which is a fate-twister, all right ... ... "

'...Pendulum Summon ... ...? That's the one that the son of that coward of a fighter - Sakaki Yusho's son, has developed. I have heard of it, when he demonstrated in that You Show Duel School's place against Gongenzanka Noboru, I hear. Hm, then ... ...this might be worth the challenge, after all!'

"Now, come at me, Sakaki Yusho's son, Sakaki Yuya!"

"All right, here goes, It's SHOw TIME-!"

-Yuya looked at the cards he drew, he can summon four it seems - - Now, it's about time to raise the curtain on this! "I activate the Pendulum Network to summon forth four monsters from my hand cards, come forth, Entermate Sword Fish, Entermate Plusturtle, Entermate Discover Hippo, and Entermate Spike Eagle-!"

"...They look goofy. Oh well, the more refine they are, the more effective they will be." Lambda commented, as Yuya then drew another card - - and ought to explain his action, as the crowd goes wild now. "Due to Entermate Discover Hippo's special ability, I can draw as many cards in the same number on my field, oh, the monsters' number. So I have four, now, I get to draw four cards."

"I see. That's quite unique." Ishijima commented, and Yuya got more four hand cards - - and examined his cards then, now that he has four monsters. "I tribute two of my monsters to summon forth, Entermate Fire Mufflio!"

"Plus, Entermate Spike Eagler's special ability, activates! All monsters that are sent to the graveyard by no means of a battle phase - comes back to the field, now you see them, now you... you see them."

-Everyone laughed at his failed twister words of tricksters or magicians, which irritated Yuzu as she's embarrassed as well as some - - especially Ishijima Strong. "You idiot! It's you see them, now you dont! Tch, I can't believe you're the son of the legendary Yusho Sakaki, yet you're completely different from him!"

"Huh. Indeed ... ...Oh, look, it's that Yusho person, huh, a legendary entertainer, huh. That's quite a reputation, it reminds of Jack, though."

-That hit Konami, recalling that Jack wanted and even promised Carly then, that he'd be King of the world to entertain the kids - - specifically, the children at Satellite, so now ... ... "Huh, you're right. Though I wonder what kind of response that Jack would have here ... ... "

 _"You call this style of dueling "entertainment"-!? This is very far from real entertainment, a lost and bewildered child as yourself don't have the esteem and upstanding that I, Jack Atlas, rightfully stands at!"_

'...Yeah, that's probably what he would say.' Konami thought, and Lambda saw right through it.

"Anyway, this brings back the monsters that are sent to the graveyard that is not the result of battle." Yuya explained.

"Good, now, is your turn finished."

"Not quite, I'm not yet done pulling out the trick out of this performance-! Now, I activate Entermate Swordfish's special ability, by discarding another swordsman monster from my hand, I can activate his special ability to ... ...heh, for strategical purpose, I won't tell you for now."

"Okay. Now, is your turn finish ...?"

"Ah. Turn End!"

-Turn 2: Ishijima Strong's turn.

"Then, ore no taan! Draw! I summon Barbarian #3, in ATK position! Plus, the trap card, Barbarian Rage! This lets me discard one Barbarian monster to the graveyard, and draw more three Barbarian monsters from my deck!"

"You sacrificed your monster to draw more-!? Aren't you a little ... selfish?"

"Not really. To us warriors, pain is like a necessary stimuli to make us feel alive, so don't fret about such trivial matters. Now, I use my trap card, Barbarian Howling! This lets me revive a monster from my grave that is a Barbarian type!"

-The Barbarian #3 came back at full force, impressing the crowd, and it gains 1000 increase of power. As it only has 1000 earlier - - "-what!? Its ATK power increased by... ... "

"That is correct. Barbarian #3 increases his ATK power everytime he's revived from the grave, didn't you know? -warriors gain esteem and prestige by surviving difficult battles, such is the way, that the only way to move forward - - and go through the distance, is to gain prestige. You understand that, son of Yusho Sakaki, you can never be like your father - - in those shallow footsteps that don't have the means to move forward."

'...F-Father ... ...I can't ... ...But, Gongenzanka said that ... ...that I should also follow my own path, so I ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '

"Now, let's continue! I attack your swordman fish since it's in ATK mode! Now, come, Barbarian Club Attack!"

"I activate Sword fish's special ability! By discarding 10 amount or total amount of star level monsters, and so I tribute two of my monsters. That way, when I discard another swordsman, I can wait it out and tribute a total ten amount of levels of monsters, to destroy any monster, without applying the damage calculation or ATK power."

"...You-!? Then ... ...My Barbarian is ... ... "

"Now, Sword Fish, put on the finishing touch to your trick - - Sword Slash Cross Slash-!"

-The crowd is impressed at that, as Barbarian #3 is destroyed, instantly - - and Ishijima strong gives applause to Yuya, but also smiled. "Impressive. But I'm afraid ... ...Barbarian Howl, I'm not quite done yet in mopping the floor with you-!"

-The crowd is even more impressed now, as Barbarian #3 came back on the field, again. "Haha, sorry, but a warrior doesn't go down that easily!"

"You brought back ... and it gain ... ... 3000 ATK points-!?"

-Yuya said in great disbelief. "Unbelievable! He managed to revive it, and ... ... "

"It's an indestructible monster!" Ayu-chan said, going beside Yuzu ... ...

"Ayu-chan! -since when did you...?"

"Oh, I came down from the stairs right about a moment ago, Tatsuya-kun and Futoshi said they'd be watching at the audience line. So I decided to accompany you, Yuzu-nee-chan."

"Oh, really? -well, thanks, I guess ... ...but I think, Yuya is on a pinch now! That Barbarian monster keeps reviving, and it gains ... ... " '...It gains 1000 increase of power whenever it revives, it's like it keeps craving for more battles-! Ahead! Gr, it's a one-tracked mind strategy ... ... but also very effective, I guess.'

"Gr, so what if it has 3000!? ATK points aren't everything!" Yuya reasoned - - and Ishijima Strong nodded in agreement at that - - and everyone, including Lambda and Konami continued watching with interest - - "You're quite right, son of Yusho Sakaki, Yuya Sakaki, but right now, it depends or reflecting the very nature of our battle. It's still my turn, and since Barbarian #3 is revived, he can attack again! This time, your Hippo performer is the target!"

-The barbarian lifted or lunged its club on the monster, hitting it on the head, and it's destroyed - - dealing 1400 damage to Yuya's LP, leaving him with 2600 LP left - - and the crowd cheered again. "I'm not done yet, Sakaki Yuya, I activate "Attack All", now, I get to attack, until there are no more small fries on the way!"

The barbarian gave out another yell or roar, as it lunged towards the monsters of Yuya, and right then ... ... "Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed in concern - - "Yuya!" "Yuya-nii-chan!"

"I activate Entermate Plusturtle's special ability! All attacks go to him."

-The turtle hid under its shell, and it's destroyed afterwards - - so Yuya is down to only three monsters left. "I activate Mufflion's special ability! -when I summon it on the first or two turns that follow, I can inflict 1000 damage to the opponent, I have another Pendulum monster that can do this, but for now ... ...Go, roar of the proud beast!" The lion fired two fireballs at Ishijima Strong, damaging his LP to 3000 only now.

"Hmph. That's all? Gr, that didn't hurt."

"Hehe,"

Strong Ishijima seem to be enjoying this duel, as of then - - he put one card faced-down. "I'm not done attacking! Go, Barbarian-!"

"Hold on a moment!"

-Yuya suddenly stopped him then, as he had something on mind - - "Trap, activate! Big Return! -with this, I put back all of my hand cards to my deck, re-shuffle it, and gain new five cards. Plus, I use, Dangerous Draw! I discard the 15 cards from my deck, now!"

-Everyone is confused by Yuya's actions just now, especially Strong Ishijima. "-what are you doing? You only got 10 cards left, now."

"I know that. But, I activate, Entermate After End Role! -I can bring back those who are on the prevous field, supposedly, the ones that you destroyed, Ishijima Strong!"

"...why did Yuya just ... ...?" Yuzu asked. 'If he doesn't think fast, he'll be a target to that Barbarian savage monster ... ... '

"Come on, Yuya! Don't let that savage beast stop you from having a burning desire to emerged through this, you can go the distance, too, like your father!"

-Shuzo, as in Yuzu's father, reminded Yuya and ought to take on his advice, and they both gives a thumbs up to each other - - "All right! It's party time, I summon ... ... Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon! Using the five monsters I got on my field-! I can summon this using two tribute monsters, but its special ability can't be activated unless five sacrifices are needed - everyone, it's time for the main event, it's SHOw TIME-!"

-All the monsters vanished then, as in a twirling vortex engulfed them all, and some sort of starlight attraction is being made now, "Come out now, Pendulum Dragon, dragon that breaks fourth the walls of boredom, bring entertainment to a peaceful city - - and let your proud roar entertain and make the crowd go wild! Pendulum Summon! Come forth now, Pendulum Dragon!"

The crowd becomes all hell's has broken loose now, which bewildered both Konami and Lambda, "And so!? -what does it do!?" Ishijima Strong asked, causing Yuya to smirk then. "I activate the magic card, Draw Muscle! -when an effect that is giving half of an ATK power to a monster, it becomes double instead-! So it's the exact monster's ATK power that is given, in other words, Pendulum Dragon gains all the ATK power of all my monsters at this moment-! It's Party Time-!"

-Pendulum Dragon soar high in the stadium, entertaining the crowd at the spectacular sight of it, including Yuya and Ayu, Shuzo, Tatsuya and Futoshi ... ... ... ... and finally the dragon landed on the ground, after gathering the circuit necessary for the empowering, thus, even though Pendulum Dragon's original ATK points is 2500 ATK points. It suddenly gains 3950 ATK points. Then, up to 5010 ATK points - - shocking Ishijima and the others, and this only got Ishijima excited even more - - "Yuya!"

"Yuya-nii-chan's ace card has cometh out!" Ayu cheered.

"All right, this time, Yuya-nii-chan got the upper hand!"

"Yeah! It gives me the shivers!"

"Now, Pendulum Dragon, attack-! Penetrate through the crowd, and let them cheer for you at high voices-!"

-The attack of Pendulum Dragon was enough to decimate all of Ishijima's LP to 0. Yuya wins, now.

"AAALLLL RRIIIIGHHTT-!"

-Shuzo cheered with all the fiery on his heart, and the others ran up to Yuya - - "Yuya!"

"Ah, Yuzu!"

"You did it, Yuya-nii-chan!"

"Yuya-nii-chan! That was a terrific duel!"

"Yeah! It gives me the shivers!" The kids gathered around Yuya, and right then, a tall and muscular guy, Noboru Gongenzaka, has arrived to congratulate - - "Congratulations, Yuya! I love it when you become serious, you beat Ishijima Strong, aint it, buddy!?"

"Ah. Sakaki Yuya, that was a fun duel, and quite invigorating to my warrior's pride-! -I take back what I said, heh, but you're still not up to Yusho Sakaki's standards, though."

"Huh? But I ... ... "

"No, Yuya. He's quite correct, normally, Yusho-san would probably call out most of his stocks, you shouldn't have held back there." Noboru said.

"That's right, Yuya. You were trying to impress the crowd, that you couldn't even think of the next trick or performance to perform." Yuzu said. "So just ... ...do your usual stuff!"

"That's right! It's what the crowd wants!"

-The crowd give all sort of applause and cheer at that, and then, Yuya is deemed winner by Nico - who grabbed the microphone and announced him winner - - Konami and Lambda also applaused, even though Lambda's not heard ... ...by other people ... ... ... ... "And now, Ladies and gentleman," Nico continued. "From this point on, the banquet is still on procedure-! -So even though it's over, our banquet of Miami City's dueling championship is not yet quite over! So now, we'll have a free duel! Our AI system here, will act as the most hardest difficulty, in dueling level, so any duelist who may want to participate. You may come in!"

-The crowd becomes wild again, and Konami feels the urge to try this out ... ... "A dueling A.I. huh, sounds interesting." Konami said and Lambda is not really interested - - until an intoxicating presence is felt, and amidst the deck of that AI is ... ...Seal Of Orichalcos, as it reads, and some sort of diagram or hexagram, is seen - - but going further and further or delving further ... ... ... ... "Guuaarrghh-!"

"-wha...!? L-Lambda! -what's wrong, why are you ... ... "

"...That machine ... ...it has something that contains a power of darkness, meaning ... ...ah, upon activation, it will trigger a _**Dark Game.**_ "

"...what!? A... ...A-Are you sure?"

"Quite certain."

"...T-Then ... ...a _**Dark Game**_ ... ...? That AI dueling machine ... ...has something ... ...wait, does that mean ... ...someone here is a Shadow Duelist-!?"

"Could be... ...or someone left it there, and waited for it be used ... ... "

"...Then ... ...Lambda, do you think I ... ... " Konami suggest using himself as bait, to lure out the dark forces - - and so ... ... "Do as you like. It's your call." -Lambda said prior to disappearing, going back to the Duel Monster world - - and right then, Konami steps forth inside the stadium's dueling field, as many duelists are being asked or being dared to go against the dueling AI and Nico is there - "Come on, step right up, come on, the banquet is still on session, and everyone is having a good time here, so come on, don't spoil up your dueling spirit by just watching the championship!" Nico said, though at the back of his mind ... ... 'Though I'm not one to speak of that, since that strong-headed idiot, Ishijima did say he's gonna quit being a managed duelist for me ... ...oh well, at least, it all turned out well, for him.'

Konami eyes Nico and wonder about that dark force on the machine - Seal of Orichalcos, as Lambda just whispered just now, it's named ... ...Seal of Orichalcos-!

"Ah, excuse me! Is everyone participating on this thing-?" Konami asked of the dueling AI as of that is prepared - -

"Yes, of course! Heh, how about you, young man? You seem like a fairly decent duelist, from what I can tell of you. So, how about it, will you test your skills against that AI dueling machine, I gotta warn you, it's not easy. It's set to highest difficulty now, so don't expect it to be a pragmatic dueling style - - "

"...Understood. So, I'm not to expect to ... ...well, shall we say, expect to win-?"

-That rose a silent and yet awkward atmosphere amongst the duelists that gathered - - "Hahahahahahahaha!" -They all laughed it out, but with no offense, as well as Nico is laughing - - "Haha, quite a pragmatic one, are you? Don't worry, you got nothing to be ashamed of. Everybody loses, after all."

"Yes, yes, that's right!"

"Yeah, I lost a thousand times already!"

-Everyone laughed it off, and Konami feels relief that no one is going to take this seriously - - other than the dark force itself, of course, in this duel ... ... "Then, I'm going to try this out. If you don't mind, um, M-MC-san."

"Sure, sure. And it's Nico, by the way, don't worry, you got nothing to be embarrass about. Just go all out out there!"

"Oh ... I will. Yes, I will ... ... " Konami said darkly as he entered the dueling arena then, as the crowd gathers then, and Futoshi ought to inform everyone that a new duelist is going to challenge the dueling A.I. "Everyone! Everyone, looks like another duel will take place - - and it's someone wearing the same goggles as Yuya-nii-chan!"

"Hm?" "Hm...?" "Hm...?" "Hm-?"

"-who is it?" A young boy with light-blue hair asked, with a lolipop attached to his mouth - - this is Sora Shiunin of You Show Duel School - - along with everyone else, except for Noboru Gongenzaka, and they are overwhelmed at the overwhelming cheering at the duel arena - - "Looks like someone really is dueling over there."

"Ah, I wonder who it is." Yuya and Yuzu said - -

"-wanna come and see-? I want to watch who got the guts to stand there like a man, I, Gongenzaka, the man, wish to see this ... ... "

"Well, I got nothing better to do, so I'll stick with Gon-chan over there-!" Sora caught up with him, Gongenzaka.

"-well, why don't we all go then. Looks like the duel is starting, and who knows, we might find someone worth enrolling into our school!"

"Huh?" "Huh?" Both Yuya and Yuzu asked as repond to Shuzo's enthusiasm.

"Principal, you're planning to ... ... "

"Ah, that's right, Yuya! -we need faces other than your Pendulum Summon, and besides, he he, a school is a community! It should have more people than you guys around!"

-He skipped hopped to the dueling arena, and both Yuya and Yuzu decided to watch as well - - right then, Konami is at the stage, with a dueling circuit ready then, and it became a main attraction then - - as the crowd goes wild, and Konami sees that the dueling AI is acting strange, as if it's having a mind of its own now. As the deck is shuffled accordingly, so he puts his own deck, with the one that is having a Polymorph sub-stage card that he got from Z-One, and Sherry, at one time, mentioned that there is a card called the "Z-One", and this might also lead to the infinity of power - - and beyond, and sure enough, a card statue is fallen and on it, is a Shooting Star Dragon once, and then, Konami is also bestowed this card, Polymorph Substage card ... ...he ought to use this for the remainder of the duel - - so he inserts his deck, shuffles it, and put it there - activating the LP bar, and the duel field ready - - "Ladies and gentleman, thank you for waiting!" Nico spoke up again, and Yuya and the others are eagerly anticipating this - - and Yuzu helps up the kids in a clearer view for them to watch - - "Now, since the championship is over, we shall have a regular duel instead-!"

"On this corner, a random duelist has volunteered to take on the most difficult A.I. on the system circuit, please, introduce yourself, first, lad!"

"...I'm Hagure Konami! Though you guys can also call me Red Hat, for short."

"Ah, Red Hat, it is then-! All right, Red Hat, Konami, shall take on the most difficult level of our system circuit for today's banquet - everyone, please relax and enjoy the show-!"

...Konami could certainly wish that he could enjoy this duel, if it weren't for the darkness's interference, as Lambda appearing in spirit - - and giving him the nod to go on ahead, and so - - "Duel Standby. Activating ... ...the sinful realm, that is ... Sim world-!"

"...Sin ... ...world... ...?"

-Konami asked as everyone else is baffled and it seems the entire environment becomes like a space or the galaxy, similar in Heartland's city - - or to be more precise, when Astral, Yuma, along with their new friend, Konami, being able to travel to the space or galaxy in their dimensional travel, and back to the present, everyone is in awe as everything becomes like a galaxy-like environment now - - "Hey, is this part of a field spell or something-?" Noboru asked.

"Of course it is, well, aside from all the weird jittery feeling we're having - - this isn't ... ...a shock from the duel disks' hologram, are they-?" Sora asked, but everyone else is feeling jittery.

-Everyone is in awe as everything similar in all the environment, as "Sin world" is play - - and the A.I. ought to explain its effect - '...wh-what kind of field spell ... ...is this some sort of advance A.I...? Come to think of it, someone who is like a student came here and said he'd brought the deck for the AI, and then, I think I never seen him before ... ... ' ... ...Nico recalls that "someone" wearing a black school uniform, and it's a male student, or just someone wearing a male school uniform, and he has long bangs, at least about shoulder length, making him somewhat handsome and looking at his eyes, he has catlike eyes that is brownish, and one can say he's very _**serious**_ from his stance - and demeanor. So Nico just left him be, for now then - - "Due to Sin world's effect, everything that is of a normal draw is not ceased, from this point on - - as long as Sin world is on the field, I shall make a randow draw of every "Sin" monster on the deck of cards, so to that, I shall make the first draw now - - "

-Everyone is shocked then, as the deck is shuffled by itself by the mechanical machine, and for some reason, the glow on the Dueling A.I. is glowing red, as if a wicked force is behind it - - "See what I mean? It's evil ... ... " Lambda suddenly appeared, and Yuya feels it too to some degree - - "-we're facing a 10,000 year old force, that is still intact through all this time, and ... ...despite the efforts of the Nameless Pharaoh, it's still existing - - huh, they do say it will _**always**_ exist, since it's "evil of man" or so they say, as long as humans exist, evil will not go away - such is the "Great Leviathan", or the "Orichalcos god", as they call it."

...Konami is perplexed at that, as Lambda noticed - - "...what's wrong-? Getting cold feet-? Hmph, don't worry, they won't last more than seven hours, as that is their time limit - - "

"Now, I shall also summon forth, another monster, sorcerer Hecate, in DEF position. Plus, with this card's special ability, it shall have the available effect of having another field spell, but it will not destroy the current field spell in play - - instead, it will act like a magic, trap or any other cards that can be put on the sub-stage."

"What-!?"

That shocked everyone else on the field, especially Nico - - "-wow, what a development, that is quite a low level monster, but also a useful one. Who could have though such a car existed-! Low level monsters really are something-!"

"Then, what will that ... ...what will onii-chan do now?" Tatsuya asked, referring to Konami - - as Onii-chan as a way of proper or respectful approach or addressing.

"Now, I summon forth ... ...I discard Cyber End Dragon to the graveyard, and summon forth its "Sin" version - - Come forth, Sin Cyber End Dragon-!"

-A darkly silhouetted monster figure appeared that has three headed metal - - and wearing a masquerade mask for some reason, Sin Cyber End Dragon-! "What-!? C-Cyber End... Dragon!?"

-Konami asked in shock, remembering Zane from all their duels - - of how he'd helped the latter in regaining back his esteem as a duelist - - after he decided to restart himself on a normal deck, as he's given the Cyber style to his brother, Syrus Truesdale, but in the end, Zane regains his own deck, as the Cyber Style is also for him - - and he got his esteem back, at the graduation duel, well, part of it, any way - - and now, Konami and Lambda are facing something like that, that made the crowd go in awe and astonishment, not noticing the dark kernel about it. "Amazing! A 4000 powered monster right out of the bat, like that-!? Amazing, it's like my Pendulum Summon, but it's a powerful one!" Yuya commented.

"Yeah! What kind of card is that!? I've never seen it before-! Plus, some sort of ... ...card of a field spell activation-? Like what kind of field spell is it-!? I mean, what field spell it's going to activate?" Shuzo asked that, though Konami wished he hadn't ... ...

"My turn is not yet over, sorcerer Hecate's special ability activates-! Now, I summon forth ... ...Seal of Orichalcos-!"

-Some sort of hexagram is cast on the field, then it glows greenishly intoxicating, making Konami stir his gaze away from it, due to it being blindingly intoxicating - - "Seal of Orichalcos-? What is that? Sora, do you know?" Gongenzaka asked the blue haired boy who is chewing lolipop as in a habit of his whenever he's thinking deeply, "...No. It's the first time, hm, what kind of ... ... " '...what kind of field spell is that ... ...and it's like ... ...it didn't do anything, well, outside of dueling, did it do anything-?'

Nico ought to make a comment out of this as a commentator and referee - "What's this-!? Seal of Orichalcos, I have never seen that card before, and it seems like it's doing something - but What-!? -Red Hat Konami-kun may be in trouble, but perhaps that is just our imagination, but that 4000 Cyber End Dragon seems to be a obstacle on his path!"

'...Cyber End Dragon ... ...Gr, aside from Blue-eyes, those who take on so much power, hmph, well I guess there are those can still match his strength, at least, in terms of potential - - Red Demon Dragon, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon and ... ...hmph, well I wouldn't say Manjoume didn't had something that is not powerful - - but now, Sin Cyber End ... ...what kind of weird mask it's wearing any way-?'

"Seal Of Orichalcos effect shall not be elaborated for now, plus, I shall set a card faced-down. Turn End."

"Ah! Then, it's Red Hat Konami's turn, ladies and gentlemen, we shall see what he's made of, right here, right now!"

-Everyone gives applause for Konami, respecting his integrity as a duelist - - as he just drew a card, Angel Kuriboh, he has another one, Kuriboh, and Judai has the third Kuriboh in the game, winged Kuriboh, it has more potential - - and he guessed it's the strongest among the Kuribohs but they have potential, the other ones, that is. "Okay, my turn. I just done my draw phase! Now, I summon ... ...Apprentice Swordsman in ATK position! Plus, Allure of Darkness, I activate two of them! I discard one DARK monster from my cards, and I get to draw two more cards from my deck!" He does so, activating the two same magic cards, and he has to draw four cards, and subsequently used, "I used Shield Counter Interlude! I offer ten total amount of star level to a monster, not more than that - any overdue count shall not be valid to it, so I discard two level 5 monsters to activate this, Apprentice Mage gains 5x counter shield, so he will not be destroyed, should he's supposed to be destroyed in battle! So to that, I put two cards faced-down. Turn End!"

-The crowd cheers for Konami as it is, and Nico seems to see something in him - "-well, that is quite a development, a monster with shield counters! This shall increase Red Hat's chance of Survival, as he's not to be inflicted with LP damage with that effect!"

"Amazing! Red Hat put on quite a defense, he's be sure to survive even if that Cyber End Dragon's power goes through!" Yuya commented.

"But that will delay the problem, won't it? It won't be enough to defeat that Cyber End ... Dragon, I guess." Yuzu commented.

"Ah, defense is one thing. But offense is the best defense, so I would say that Red Hat guy has a fair chance, that is of course, if he does play his cards well." Gongenzaka said as the You Show members watch the duel head on - - and Konami feels he's on a pinch.

"My turn now! Sin Cyber End Dragon, attack! Eternal Evolution Burst!"

Three flame throwers are thrown towards Apprentice Mage, but ... ...it seems Konami discarded one card from his hand, a DARK monster ... ... "Apprentice Mage's special ability activates! Once per turn, I can tribute another total amount of ten level of a DARK or more monster, and he can copy the ATK of an attacking monster - thus, he gains 4000 ATK power."

The crowd cheered at that and Yuya and the others think it's awesome - "Awesome! That's some monster!"

"It's incredible!" Yuya and Yuzu said.

"But, it requires total ten, that means he can't go beyond that, right?" Gongenzaka asked Sora who nodded in confirmation.

"That's right. Total meaning he can't go beyond that overdue, so if you are to use a Ritual monster, then you may be able to use an overcount counting of the monster's level, that means - Oh, I mean, for example, if you are to summon a level 9 monster like Zera The Mant, then you must pay 9 star level monsters, but can go beyond the counting - but if it's like a total amount, then you can't go beyond that is overdue to its counting of star levels - - so to that, that Konami guy has put up quite a decent defense, but yeah, Gon-chan won't be able to decipher it yet, as the perfect offense, yet."

-The You Show members continued watching the duel, as of then - - the stadium becomes filled with cheers and applause. "Now, Apprentice Mage, attack! Attack Sin Cyber End Dragon! Beyonce Clash!" The young apprentice made a lunge for it towards Cyber End Dragon just like to the real Cyber End Dragon, when Konami and Zane dueled for the first time, when he wanted to teach some Obelisk a lesson, when picking on Syrus, who is rescued by Zane himself, and Konami wanted to let the Obelisk forces know their places, and so he challenged their best - "Kaiser" Zane Truesdale.

-During that time, Konami used the same strategy he's using now, and clashed with Cyber End Dragon, and they clashed in power, that soon erupted into a power clash that engulfed the entire field due to Cyber End Dragon's intense power, that is like a cybernetic version of Blue-eyes white Dragon. The Strongest Standard card that Duel Monster has to offer - - and just like before, it clashed into a power conflict that erupted into the entire field, and Apprentice Mage has reached his 0 ATK power, while the dragon only suffered 1 damage from his ATK points, much to Konami's awkwardness.

"Ah! It only suffered one damage, but that was an intense fighting, it seems that Cyber End Dragon is quite a monster, though we never quite see it around here in Miami City!"

'...I thought so. Monsters vary for all people, but seeing the most powerful ones altogether, can be quite spectacular. Though, that's only for the _right_ people - in their own caliber.' Lambda thought amidst all the spectacular events around them, and ought to get back until he's called out in the card version The Eye of Lambda - - "I shall set one card faced-down. And end my turn."

"My turn then! Oh, by the way, I just activated a trap card during your turn. Spiral Path-way Force! -when this card is active, I can summon a monster that is level 5 or more, that is above level 4, from my deck, at that. So I got ... ... ... ... ... ...Elemental Hero, Neos!"

"Elemental ... Hero?" Yuya wondered aloud.

"...what is that? Have you seen that before, Yuya?" Yuzu asked and the former shook his head in denial of having seen that card.

"I shall go in standby phase." The Dueling A.I. said.

"I activate Jar of Greed, I can draw one card."

"Oh, it seems Red Hat has just used all of his faced-down cards. I wonder what he's got in store, I'm starting to get the shivers in all the waiting here!"

Nico Smiley said, and Konami is looking and pondering about his cards. He just drew Ancient Rules, and on another hand is ... ...Super Fusion. He got it from Judai, in a spirit-like manner, during his arrival at the Synchro dimension, the 5Ds era.

"My turn! I activate Ancient Rules! I can summon a level 5 or higher normal monster. Come forth, the new Elemental Hero from Neo-Space, Elemental Hero, Neos!"

"Elemental Hero ... ...Neos-?"

Yuya wondered aloud, at that, and Konami ought to use another gift from Judai then, as he got Neos from the card shop at one point, surprised that Neos is already out there - - or his card version is wide-spread. "I'm not done yet! I use ... ...Super Fusion! I can use this similar to the normal fusion card, that I can summon a monster from the extra deck, to do this, I fuse the fusion materials. Come forth, Neos and Apprentice Mage. Come together, to form out a new strength - and a new path to infinite possibilities!"

"Almighty knight that has clashed with various dimensions, come forth and grace us with your presence and deliver forth the light that shall enlighten all doubts! Fusion summon! Come forth, Elemental Hero, Neos Knight!"

The crowd goes out of control, as they feel like they're in a presence of a real super hero. "Elemental Hero, Neos Knight increases his ATK power by half of the fusion materials' ATK power! That's 500 and 1250 in total! That makes it 4250 ATK points! And plus, it can attack ... ...twice! Come forth, Neos Slash!"

-Neos lunged towards Cyber End Dragon, and just like the duel of Judai and Zane, including also Fubuki and Konami, Neos slashed at Cyber End's rare, causing a disruption of power as both monsters then tried to overwhelm each other.

-Similar to how Judai and Zane clashed and both Konami and Fubuki using their respective Red-eyes Black Dragons to clash at one another - using Dark Mega Flare, and both ended up using a couple of strategies that involves summoning forth 20 total amount of star level, Konami sacrifice three, and Fubuki sacrificed four.

-That results in the destruction of both Red-eyes as they both unleashed a catastrophe that the destroyed monster shall suffer the same damage or amount of ATK power of both Red-eyes Black Dragons, depleting both of their LPs to 0.

-Meanwhile, Judai tried to use Ring of Destruction as his ultimate Elemental Hero, Elemental Hero Electrum that is able to copy Cyber End Dragon's ATK power, only Zane used De-Fusion, and Power Bond complete with a combination of cards that further increased Cyber End's ATK power, Judai used Limiter Removal, so is Zane - - but Ring of Destruction says that the destroyed monsters that is equipped in such ring of circle, shall suffer the damage, if both monsters are near their ATK points. And Judai just used Monster Reborn to fusion summon Flame wingedman, from the graveyard, plus, Neo Spiral Force, this doubles a monster's ATK power. Thus is able to rival that of Cyber End Dragon's that resulted in a huge catastrophic battle explosion that resulted in all participants' LP dropping to 0.

-Back to the present, an intense power struggle collided, destroying all sight of the duel from all the participants gathered - - and Yuzu noticed then, that Neos is still intact. "Neos's special ability activates! He can attack twice, so, so long! Sin Cyber End, don't tarnish our friend's reputation! Neos Slash!"

That's done it, Sin Cyber End is cut in half and is destroyed in a mild explosion that pleased the crowd, earning their favor to Konami. "All right! He did it! That Konami guy is something!"

Yuya is the one who praised Konami, "-what the!? what an intense fighting spirit, this Red Hat duelist is something else! To be able to survive a 4000 ATK powered monster, that is summoned right from the beginning!" Nico Smiley said.

'...w-what a kid ... he summoned a fusion monster, and destroyed that one that has 4000 ATK power-!? He sure is something!' Shuzo thought excitedly, recommending Konami for You Show Duel School enrollment.

"...Not a bad performance. That boy seem to know his cards, ah, Reiji-chan, what are you doing here? Aren't you busy about the preparation for our beloved LDS's upstanding tournament background check." A chairwoman who is the mother of Reiji Akaba, someone who just came out of the hall-way to join his mother, said.

"Ah, but I got interested when I've learned that Sakaki Yuya won against the former number one contender for the legendary Sakaki Yusho's championship title. And now, I see this duel ... ...that monster has no collection of list from our records, it seems they're both from foreign places." 'But that means ... ...Hm, well, we shall see more of Red Hat Konami-san.'

...Lambda appears in spirit. '...That Seal of Orichalcos ... ...what does it does? I have a bad omen about this ... ...be careful, unless it's something we least expected.'

'Ah, understood, Lambda. All right ... ... ' "Turn End! It's your turn!" Konami beckoned the AI.

"My turn, now!" The AI begun. "I shall set forth another random draw from my deck, plus, I tribute the Ultimate gem god to the graveyard to summon forth its Sin version, come forth, Sin Rainbow Dragon!"

-A dark silhouette of a monster is seen amidst the darkness, it's revealed to be Sin Rainbow Dragon, another Dark counterpart of Rainbow Dragon, aside from Dark Rainbow Dragon, used or utilized by Yubel possessing Johan's card or ace card - - "How dare you! You tarnished our friend's card!"

"Sin Rainbow Dragon lacks the ability of the real Rainbow Dragon, but it also has 4000 ATK power." The AI machine explained.

"Not another 4000 ATK power, is that Sin Realm similar to my Pendulum Summon!? It ignores all the summoning conditions!?" Yuya exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy, but it seems that's what's it's doing!" Yuzu said.

"Oh man, that Dueling AI is something, it's using an extremely outrageous deck that can attack the dueling opponent, and end it in one turn. It lacks subtlety, though."

Shuzo said and Sora nodded in agreement.

"-what the!? Another 4000 ATK power monster!?" Nico exclaimed. "Looks like Red-hat is on another pinch, folks! And the AI is not holding back, but neither is Red Hat duelist-san!"

"I attack! Rain bow Dragon, attack! Over The Rainbow!"

-A rainbow wave goes towards Konami, and Konami ought to - - "Fusion recovery! I can pick up one Fusion or Super Fusion, from my graveyard! So I pick, Super Fusion! Plus, Spell, De-Fusion! I defuse both Apprentice Mage and Elemental Hero, Neos! Plus, Monster Safe Recovery! I put back all of my hand cards to the deck, oh by the way, I got this Monster Safe Recovery card when I've run out of cards, I can activate Support Card Solo Supply from my deck, and I can make a random draw of magic cards, which I got it!"

"Acknowledged." The AI said simply, and the crowd understood how Konami is able to pull out Monster Recovery, as he didn't explain about that random draw effect - as he got caught up on the field itself, then ... ... "Magic card, Re-direct Attack! All attacks go to Apprentice Mage now!"

"Huh!? But why...!? Is he trying to lose on purpose!?" Yuya exclaimed loud out loud.

"Idiot! He got the shield counters, remember?" Yuzu reminded and Yuya immediately remembered - - "Oh yeah! That's it! Then ... ...he can repel."

-Apprentice Swordsman is shown to be unharmed as he just lost two of the five shield counters he has, and it seems Konami repelled that first attack. "Activate, trap! Sin Cross! This one lets me revive a Sin monster from the graveyard, come back forth, Sin Cyber End Dragon!"

The crowd goes out of control, utterly, as everyone is now fazed against two 4000 ATK powered monsters, "Two!? Two four thousand ATK powered monsters!? That Konami Red-Hat kid is on a total pinch now!" Shuzo exclaimed loud out loud!

"-what the!? Two 4000 ATK powered monsters are summoned folks, how will Red Hat-san get out of this jam, is this the end!? -will he forfeit the match here!?"

"Sin Cyber End Dragon, attack, once again! Due to the effect of "Re-direct Attack" is not permanent, I shall set forth in destroying Elemental Hero, Neos! Attack, Eternal Evolution Burst!"

"Not so fast, I got Super Fusion! So I fuse both Apprentice Swordsman and Neos, once again, to form out, Neos Knight!"

-Neos Knight emerged once again, ready to do battle with the same Sin Cyber End Dragon from before, or earlier as of the middle of a clash has created a large holographic impact that shook the entire stadium - - "Then, Neos Knight, attack! Neos Slash!"

Neos slashed Sin Cyber End, twice then, that is like a cross-slash, that bisected it in half, destorying it as it engulfed a large explosion then, due to the amass of power.

The crowd goes out of control again, and it seems Konami managed to get out of that one, so ... ... "Fusion Recovery! I put back Super Fusion from my hand, plus, De-Fusion! I de-fuse both Elemental Hero, Neos, and Apprentice Swordsman, again. Johan, Judai, thank you!"

 _""Go for it!""_

-The spirit of both Johan and Judai said, giving him the go-ahead ... ...to fuse summon ... ... "All right, first ... ...Fusion Recovery Revival, when de-fusion is used, I can draw two cards from my deck. Plus, two pot of greeds! I get to draw four cards now!"

"Amazing! He managed to block the attack of that other monster!" Ayu-chan said excitedly.

"Yeah! It's like Yuya-nii-chan's Pendulum Summon in play of summoning 4000 ATK powered monsters." Tatsuya commented and Yuzu agreed - -

"Yeah, huh? That monster is like a Pendulum summon monster, that both of them - - both of them are summoned through that Sin Realm ... ...whatever it is."

"Ah, Yuzu's right. But my Pendulum Summon has also has its own limit, look, both are fusion - No, wait, that one is a monster effect, that Konami guy managed to survive the other one from before." Yuya said and everyone nodded.

"...Quite amazing of him to last this long, doesn't he, Reiji-kun?"

The chairwoman asked.

"Ah, ah. He is. I'll give him credit for managing to last this long, but ... ...there is still another 4000 ATK powered monster there. And he doesn't pull out something stronger than his current monsters, he might not be able to pull out a next turn."

"My turn, I ... ... "

"A moment." The AI said - - "I activate my faced-down card. This lets me draw two cards from my deck. That is all."

"Hm, then, I'll proceed then."

"Proceed."

"First ... ...Apprentice Swordsman, attack Sin Rainbow Dragon!"

"what-!?" Yuya exclaimed in mild and utter shock.

"That's reckless! It doesn't have any ATK points!" Yuzu pointed out that Swordsman apprentice doesn't have ATK, as it has 0 ATK points now.

"Plus, I tribute a ten level DARK monster to activate its effect." Swordsman Apprentice gains 4000 ATK power.

"Oh, I see! So that's what he was aiming for!" Yuzu and the others were delighted at the performance - there.

"Amazing. So that monster can be doubled by the same number of ATK force of that other monster." The chairwoman said.

"Go, Swordsman Apprentice, Dark Slash, plus, Half-Level Crossed! This lets me cut down not your ATK points, but the level of your monster, instead! So Sin Rainbow Dragon is a level 10 monster, now it's only 6 in level."

"But, your attack just now triggered another attack! Rainbow Dragon, attack! Over the Rainbow!"

-The AI prepares to deliver another blow, towards Konami as of then - - Sin Rainbow Dragon unleashed another attack, "You fell for it! I activate, Super Fusion! Neos, fuse with Sin Rainbow Dragon, to fuse the ultimate hero-gem god, Super Fusion lets me use the opponent's monster as a substitute for a fusion summoning, that only involves fusion summoning from the extra deck, thus, Sin Rainbow Dragon is only weakened by that attack, enough for it to be purified! Now, Neos, do the Darkness of Justice and deliver the only appropriate judgement!"

"Rainbow Dragon! It's been a while!" Neos addressed the real Rainbow Dragon, as of then, both monsters tried to do an intertwined combination, and Nico could express comments then, as both monsters merged together with the usage of Super Fusion, to form out the ultimate gem-hero god, Rainbow Neos!"

-That has shone throughout the stadium as the entirety is blinded - by it, until ... ...they see a gigantic Neos, fused with Rainbow Dragon that is now standing before the A.I. and Konami smiled as the spirits of both Judai and Johan hugged each other, as their ace monsters are fused together - - _"Go for it, Konami!"_

"I fusion summon, Rainbow Neos! That is the combination of the real Rainbow Dragon and Elemental Hero, Neos!"

-The crowd goes wild again, now, in fact, they feel they're on a presence of a super-hero that has attained the ultimate form.

The crowd too became out of control at the presence of the gigantic Elemental Hero, Neos, that is now fused with Rainbow Dragon and is facing the AI now. "You're out of monsters, and more to that, have no means to defend yourself! Now, Rainbow Neos, attack him directly! Rainbow Blast!"

-If this attack's connect, it's Konami's victory ... ...!

"I activate a card from my hand, Synchro Dimension Path-way! This lets me draw out the monsters on my side - or specifically speaking, my hand cards, as substitute for a Synchro summon as I have a Synchro tuner on my side of the field! Plus, Lower Class Reunion, this lets me summon forth monsters that are below level 4, thus, level 3 or lower 2 or lower are summoned, I summon Sin Parallel Gear! And now, I use it for a Synchro summon!"

"Almighty darkness, that hails that of the abyss, I call upon thee to call upon a greater power, that shall transcend beyond time and space, Synchro Summon! Come forth now, Sin Stardust Dragon!"

""...Stardust Dragon!?""

Both Lambda and Konami exclaimed in utter and complete shock as they've just seen a dark side of Yusei's ace card, Stardust Dragon! "Bastard! -what have you done to our friend's card!?"

"Oh my! This is quite a shocking turn of events, it seems the AI have summoned another high ATK powered monster! And it's not something that can be taken lightly, especially that it's a Synchro Monster folks! Now, what will Red-Hat Konami-san do, ladies and gentlemen!? -will he continue to persist in this struggle!?"

-Konami suddenly stops in his attack, but it cannot be stopped, so - - "Have no choice ... Go, Neos! Rainbow Blast!"

"I activate a trap from my hand, Darkness Purity Generosity! Both players shall now draw until they have six cards on their hand. Thus, we shall both draw at the same time - - and now, I use, Synchro Dimensional Interlude! -whenever this card shall be activated, I can use a Synchro Summoned monster like as if it's a tuner monster of itself, but, it's missing one level at the level requirement. Thus, in other words, its star level is used but one, is not available. Now, I shall summon forth another monster!"

"Almighty darkness that sprout throughout the ages, come forth between the rifts of dimension and transcend beyond time and space! Synchro Summon! Come forth now, Sin Paradox Dragon!"

-A huge dragon gave out a loud deafening roar throughout the stadium, making the crowd go uproar now, and Yuya and the others are bewildered at its presence - and it has 4000 ATK power, as usual - "It's huge!" Yuya exclaimed, in awe at its presence. Or size ... ...

"I-I-I-It's gigantic!" Ayu-chan said in awe and shock, as well.

"N-No Kidding! Dad, do you know anything of that!?" Yuzu asked her father.

"I don't know! It's a Synchro monster that is also 4000, but it's a Synchro, meaning don't expect it to be a push-over!"

Shuzo-san said, as everyone cannot avert their attention on the field - - any more, considering how interesting this has become. "I summon forth another Sin Parallel magic card, as it's related to the Sin Series. I use this, and a trap card, that shall let me draw three cards from my deck. Plus, before you commence with your attack, I activate Sin Paradox Dragon's special ability. I can ignore the summoning condition of a Synchro monster and summon it on the field at the same time!"

"...what!?" Konami and Lambda were utterly shocked at that, realizing they're in a delicate predicament.

"Come forth now, Stardust Dragon!"

-The monster, that is a "good" version of Stardust, is summoned - "Stardust...!"

The dragon is there, and seems to be apologizing to Konami and Lambda, as it's crying of sort.

Everyone goes on an uproar again, "-w-what in the ... ...!? Unbelievable! It's another 4000 ATK powered monster, folks! And Red Hat-san just dispatched two of them, but now, there's another one like it! And this time, it has revived a Synchro Monster without problem! Pendulum Summon does the same, but this is on another level!"

"Yeah, no kidding! Not even my Pendulum Summon can outmatch that!" Yuya said.

"More to that, it's able to summon a Synchro Summoned monster, what is that? Stardust ... Dragon ... ...? Have you seen it before, Yuya?"

"No! It's entirely new to me!"

-Both Konami and Lambda realized that even though Yusei and the others are well-known to the Synchro dimension, it seems no one here knows them, or if they have counterparts of them ... ... '...what is going on here? That monster can summon a Synchro monster ... ...Ignorning their conditions ... ...? Is this the power of darkness ... ...?'

 _"...So it would seems. That Sin Realm ignores all summoning conditions, I suppose that makes them the most powerful monster series in the game, if not malicious, that is."_

Lambda said, then he disappears again, and gone back to the Duel Monster world - - "And so, you may feel the effect of Sin Paradox Dragon, by the same number of ATK power of the Synchro Summoned Monster, your power - - or your monsters shall feel the effect of being reduced in their ATK points in the same number of ATK points of the Synchro monster that is summoned by Sin Paradox Dragon's special ability!"

"-what!?"

Like the AI said, Rainbow Neos lost 2500 ATK power, making it 1500 ATK power only. The crowd is shocked at that, as well as the You Show members - - "Oh no! He's in trouble, Red Hat Onii-chan!" Ayu-chan exclaimed.

"Yeah! If that attack hits, he's the one who will be in trouble!" Tatsuya said.

"It's dreadfully shivering!" Futoshi said.

"Red Hat! Don't give up, face forward in the same courageous manner, like the rest of us!" Yuya encouraged.

"I activate ... Monster Reborn! I summon Elemental Hero, Neos!"

"-what the!? Red Hat duelist-san has just re-summoned a double of that Elemental Hero, Neos! Does he have a strategy against it? That monster that is standing amidst the pile of carnage that has been laid bare, as it just keeps pouring out 4000 ATK powered monsters!? So, what sort of tricks will Red Hat-san perform!?"

Nico Smiley said as Konami and Lambda braced themselves, who is still pondering about that Seal Of Orichalcos card ... ... ... ...

"Your monster's attack cannot be stopped, so, Rainbow Neos shall suffer the wrath of Sin Paradox Dragon! Sin Paradox Dragon, attack, Paradox of Eternia!"

"Rainbow Neos's special ability activates! I can discard one Elemental Hero from my side of the field, to discard all the monsters on your side of the field back to your hand! So now, Elemental Hero, Neos, let us sacrifice our own very fiber, to make sure that the purity of things stay in flow!"

" **As you wish!** " Neos said, sacrificing himself as he's sent to the graveyard, while his double, Neos Rainbow, used an elastic force then - - that sent both Stardust Dragon - no, just stardust dragon back to the hand cards of the Dueling A.I. which it acknowledged, but since Sin Paradox Dragon is not a weak-leveled monster in comparison to Rainbow Neos - the crowd cheered for Konami again, "Since Rainbow Neos can only apply it to those with weaker levels, or ATK power, Sin Paradox Dragon is not returned - but ... ... at this point, the curse of Sin Paradox Dragon is lifted!"

-The crowd cheers at that, "All right! Red Hat Konami, you're an awesome duelist!"

"He managed to defeat that Stardust - No, he rescued it! Yes, he rescued it!" Yuzu said, and Yuya agreed - -

"Yeah, he rescued it! Not defeat it!"

'T-This kid is gold! He actually beat that 4000, not once or twice, but _thrice!_ I gotta get him to You Show Duel School!'

Shuzo thought excitedly, but even Reiji's mother seem to be getting excited as well - - "Did you witness that, Reiji-kun? He defeated ... ...three 4000 ATK powered monsters, in one blow!"

"Ah, I witnessed it ... ...Hm, and he seems to have proper usage of the fusion strategy. So, I would assume he's a fusion duelist? Hm ... ...then ... ...Mother, are you thinking what I may suggest now?"

"Ah! He should be recruited at LDS!"

"I agree. But now ... ...let us enjoy the rest of the duel."

"-what the!? Red Hat duelist-san has just returned Stardust Dragon back to the owner's hand! And he seems to have saved himself at that, but now, it's two 4000 ATK powered monsters, glaring at each other, oh, what badass is that!?"

-The crowd cheered again, and Konami decided to play safe by - - "I use ... ...Exchange! Both players show their hand cards and exchange one card, for yours ... ...I choose ... ...Stardust Dragon! So here, have a look." Konami showed his own hand cards and the A.I. chose ... ... "I choose ... ...this card!" It takes one card from Konami, then, the duel proceeds on, onward - - and everyone is getting excited now ... ... "So ... ...I use Copy Cat! This lets me use a card that has been thrown away! So now I get ... ...Synchro Dimensional Path-way! I summon Junk Sychron in DEF position! Just now, you decided not to continue your attack, right?"

"Precisely."

"Then, I use the monsters on my hand as tribute for a Synchro Summon! But first, I use Monster Safe Recovery again, I put back all of my hand cards to my deck. Re-shuffle it, and gain new five cards. Now, I use two monsters for a Synchro Summon! Clustering bonds of hope and dreams, illuminate the path before us, and show us the path to a bright future! Synchro Summon! Give flight now, Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon gave out a loud roar, as it soared throughout the stadium like it's illuminating a stage performance, and flew beside Rainbow Neos, and stay there - - and both monsters turned at the AI that wide open - - "-what the!? Red hat duelist-san just performed a Synchro Summon everyone! Just how many surprises does he have in-store!?"

"Amazing! It's a Synchro summon of the good version of that other monster earlier!" Sora said excitedly.

"Yeah! Plus, it's that other card, heh, he actually took it, huh?" Gongenzaka said.

"Amazing! This is the best duel of the evening so far!" Yuya said.

"Yeah ... It's even greater than your duel." Yuzu said.

"Hey, I did gave it my all! So it's not terrible!"

"Yeah, but this one ... ...your Pendulum Summoning mastery is quite a show Yuya, but this one, that ignores all summoning conditions and for someone to stand up to three 4000 ATK powered monsters, is something, too!"

"Ah! It sure is, Red hat-san is something else!"

"Yeah ... ...but, he's not a duelist from this town, isn't he? He's like from somewhere else." Yuzu noted, and everyone could agree to that.

"Yeah, you're right. But no matter, everyone is allowed to be here and duel to their hearts' content!" Yuya boasted.

"Yup, let your burning passion define your action!"

Shuzo boasted and the crowd started cheering loudly for Konami, now, which somewhat makes him happy, and a bit jittery since he's carrying expectations now, as he understands what it means to be on Judai, Yusei and even Yuma's background standing now ... ... "I use ... ...United Force! I combine the ATK power of both Stardust and Rainbow Neos, to form a powerful attack, your LP is already depleted when I destroyed both twice of times, Sin Cyber End Dragon! So you only have 3000 + LP, so, I wonder how many will be left after this ... ...so, go, Neos Rainbow Blast!"

-A ray of light elastic ray is sent towards Sin Paradox Dragon that is soon shattered into pieces - - depleting the AI's LP to almost just near its defeat, 850 LP, as per the damage percentage that is done - - and the crowd cheers one more, "-whoah! Red hat duelist-san just defeated another 4000 ATK powered monster, but it seems ... ... the A.I. dueling system is doing something, it's ... ...huh?"

"My turn. I activate Paradigm Shift, this lets me use this turn as of when Sin Paradox Dragon is destroyed, I shall now pay half of my LP, and use these Paradigm shift cards to formulate the procedure to call forth the ultimate Sin Monster, Sin Truth Dragon!"

The machine suddenly imploded, making everyone shocked and surprise, as an unstable surge of power is laid before - - some sort of dark forces are gathering, and a gigantic behemoth of a monster - - Sin Truth Dragon, is summoned before Konami, and he just stared in awe at it, along with Lambda, in spirit - - the crowd goes completely out of control now, as they are frightened at its sudden appearance. "At this turn, Sin Truth Dragon is summoned! This is the ultimate Sin monster, Sin Truth Dragon!"

"""Sin Truth Dragon!?"""

Yuya and the other members of You Show exclaimed outloud, as everyone is in awe - "what the!? Another 4... no, 5000! A 5000 ATK powered monster is summoned, and this doesn't seem to bode well for Red Hat duelist-san! So now, what will he do!? what will he do!? This has taken quite a turn, Sakaki Yuya's duel with Ishijima Strong was off the bat earlier, but this is something else! Just how far of how many unexpected twist and turns will this become, so now, let us observe in tranquil silence for further surprises, please check to see if you're still comfortable enough, your eyes and ears might bleed from all the extreme pressure from all of this!"

Nico Smiley said, and everyone ought to take a rest, and Konami is already at his wits' end, since he's been trying to repel the earlier 4000 ATK powered monsters, and now, an even more powerful monster is right before him.

'...Great, just when I thought I'm done dealing with outrageously strong monsters, a behemoth suddenly came right before us.' Konami thought of that as Lambda overhears his thoughts, and Konami knew that ... ...

'... ...if you think this is surprising, I think this is only a prelude of what is coming.'

Lambda said in a rather foreboding tone, that send shiver down Konami's spine and right then, Konami decides to play safe, again. "I use Heavenly Treasure Heaven, both players draw until they have six hand cards, now. So we both draw until we have six cards on our hand cards." Both players or duelists draw until they have six. "Plus, I put three cards faced-down. Turn End!"

...Amidst the crowd, there seems to be an aura of animosity, as Lambda and Konami could sense it - - as if there's something else at work here, like someone is behind all of this ... ... "My turn! At this point on, I summon forth more cards from my deck, and thus, I summon forth three cards that shall give me the usage of Alchemy Fusion, combine with two other magic cards, this lets me draw out two dragons from my deck! Thus, I subsequently tribute them to summon forth their Sin versions! Sin Blue Eyes white Dragon, Red eyes Black Dragon!"

"...Ah! S-Sin ... ...Both Blue-eyes and Red-eyes!?"

...The crowd goes out of control again, and this time, it might threaten to reduce the entire stadium to ... ...well, not needed to say - - Lambda appears, "...well, the dark side of the two legendary dragons from the Standard Era, Blue-eyes white Dragon and Red-eyes Black Dragon!"

-Both dragons yelled or roared at Konami and Lambda, and both feel something else, yup, due to Seal Of Orichalcos, this is not just a regular duel - - and Lambda feels something else ... ... "As I thought ... ...that wretched Seal is not just a activation of a field spell, it increases all monsters applicable by 500 ATK power, and more than that, it also influences the outcome of this duel. Better be prepared for the worst, so I'll be at the private sanctuary for now. You're on your own for now."

'...Okay, but you're still helping, right ... ...?'

"...Of course." Lambda said before fading, and everyone is on edge here ... ... "...well folks, it seems Red hat Duelist-san is on a pinch, after spending some extreme amount of effort of dealing with outrageously strong monsters, it seems he finds himself in the same pinch, once again! -what will he do!? -what will he do!?"

-Sin Truth Dragon menacingly growls at Konami's direction, and the latter could feel something ... ...the dark side of dimension ... ... ... ... whatever it is, Konami braced himself then. "Trap card, activate! By offering ten total amount of star level, I can summon one Synchro Monster from my extra deck - by simply offering the same amount of Star level of that monster."

"Oh! He just did something similar to the ignoring conditioning summon, but what will he summon ladies and gents!?" Nico Smiley said.

"Come forth, Junk Gardna! Illuminate the path before us, and create an impregnable shield that protects the weak, even if you are not acknowledged for your deed! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Junk Gardna!"

Both Sin Truth Dragon and Junk Gardna glared at one another - - and so, the commentator, Nico, continues with his comments, as Konami thought of a way of how he may pass or outmaneuver through Sin Truth Dragon - - "...Now, I use Copy Cat! I copy Heavenly Treasure Heaven, both of us draw until we have six hand cards." Both duelists did so. "Next, I activate Alchemy fusion! And two magic cards to facilitate on that, Alchemy fusion lets you combine traps or magic cards, to form out new possibilities in a RPG like element rule, that it depends on the effect percentage rule that is not easily attained or grasped for that matter. On this, I draw as many cards as I can that is the same number of cards that are discarded to the graveyard by special effects, not by battle phase, except of course those that are activated, trap or magic. And by that, maybe including monster effects that are sent to the graveyard by effect or special ability."

"Acknowledged."

The crowd cheered again, and Nico ought to give comment. "Oh my! Such a bright duelist, it seems Red Hat duelist-san is pulling out all the arsenal now! He's going to need it, in order to take down that behemoth of a monster now! -Now, let us wait for time to unveil the answer before us!"

"I use Infinite Cards! This lets me have cards that are beyond six in numbers in my hand!" Konami explained.

"Oh wow! He's really pulling out all the arsenal now!"

"Heh, he's going to need it. All right." Gongenzaka said.

"Ah, against that threading behemoth of a monster, he's going to need as many cards on his hand. That's how you handle strong or powerful ATK powered monsters." Sora explained.

"Then, does he have a chance of defeating those powerful monsters?" Yuzu asked.

"Hm, well that, and with careful judgement and analytical thinking, I guess we may have to see something unexpected here." Yuya said which made Yuzu ponder - - and wonder if Konami has something on his sleeve ... ...but then, he smirked, which caught Yuzu's attention ... ... "...what!? Does he have ... ...something in mind ... ...?"

"I will now commence with the attack, go forth, Sin Blue-eyes white Dragon, attack Junk Gardna!"

"Junk Gardna's special ability, activates! It turns or switch the ATK positioned monster that attacked it as designated target to defense position!" At what Konami said Blue-eyes is turned to defense position, forcefully ... ... and then, "Then, Red-eyes Black Dragon, Dark Mega Flare!"

This time, Junk Gardna is destroyed, making the crowd go on an uproar. "Junk Gardna's other special ability is activated! when it's destroyed in battle, it switched the one that destroyed it to DEF position, too!"

-At that, Red-eyes too is forced onto a defensive stance, making it growl in anger ... ... "It is of no consequence. Sin Truth Dragon's special ability indicates that should a monster is destroyed, the others follow through, and thus, all of your other monsters. Are destroyed!"

"Stardust Dragon's special ability activates! Victim Sanctuary! -when a monster effect, trap or magic is activated that destroys one or many cards, I can negate the effect and destroy it altogether! So say goodbye!"

As per the dramatic effect of the dueling system, all the "stakes" of Sin Truth Dragon are returned or redirected back to the attacker - - "All right! He did it!"

"Yeah!" Yuya and Yuzu cheered.

"Sin Truth Dragon's special ability activates! I can discard one Sin Monster from the graveyard, in order to negate a destroying effect onto Sin Truth Dragon!"

"Oh my! That was close, but not close enough! Red Hat duelist-san is on a pinch again!"

"But, even I have not attacked yet fully! Sin Truth Dragon attack Neos Rainbow! Sin Blast Storm!"

A ray of destructive force is sent towards Neos, and is subsequently destroyed immediately. "Neos!" Konami exclaimed.

"Plus, I use Sin Cross Revival. I revive Sin Stardust Dragon, now. Come forth, and end this duel as I used Sin Force, this doubles a Sin Monster's ATK power." Like the A.I. said it's become 5000 ATK power now.

"Oh my! Is this the end for the mysterious duelist of Red Hat's caliber! -what will he do now!? Is this the end of the line!?" Nico exclaimed outloud.

"Oi! Red Hat!" Yuya called out to Konami, "Don't give up! You have to face things forward with courage and dignity! That's the only way you can proceed onward!"

-Recalling on many faces that are brought onto that same spot, Jack, Yuya, Astral, Shark ... ...Judai ... ...Syrus ... ...Zane ... ...and most of all ... ... ... ...Yusei, who was fearing the future since Z-One somewhat played some hypnotizing words to him, that is until he's snapped back by Dr. Fudo, in spirit, and Konami, too, as they both used their courage and Clear Mind then to finish off Z-One's Emperor Machines that by combining the five Dragon Signers, and Konami's own Stardust Dragon, at that - - and also, a gift from Judai, Super Fusion, that is forged by Daitokuji-sensei himself - - having found Super Fusion at the alternate dimension, where Amun is also successful - - in retrieving his childhood friend, Eco, at that - - and back to the 5Ds era, Konami is able to use Super Fusion on all of them, managing to create an absolute victory effect by summoning all of the Signers' Signer dragon by normal summon, of course, it wasn't a one-on-one duel, but the Signers, too, are involved. As they all used normal methods to summon their Signer dragon cards, and Konami using a special one, by ignoring the summoning condition, but not the special kind of ignoring condition, as in he'd just used the cards or monster cards on his hand, using Synchro Dimensional Path-way, that he'd used to Synchro Summon his own Stardust Dragon - - along with the other Signer Dragons that are polymerized using Super Fusion, creating the ultimate Signer Dragon, that is Shooting Star, Crimson and Shooting Meteor Star Dragon - - that is capable of attaining absolute victory, similar to summoning Horakhty, the god creator of the light realm, by summoning the Sangenshin in a normal fashion, as in not summoning them from the grave - - or out of play sub-stage. That then the Signers finally attained victory against Z-One and destroyed his Machine Emperors then, as the entire Arc Cradle is shook to the core then, and all sort of explosions and beams fired all at once, as the Signer dragons then landed more beams altogether that finally then destroyed Z-One's life support system and made him fall to the ground then, as Yusei attempted to rescue him, and he'd asked if he was wrong in everything he did, Yusei assured that he wasn't, and that he was only trying to secure and protect the future - - and by telling them of the catastrophe, he'd pretty much did just that - - Z-One had a change of heart then, as Konami fell out of Arc's cradle and is rescued by Z-One as he prepares to ram the core of Arc's cradle while Yusei and the others are taken to somewhere safe ... ...Konami is sent to the Heart-land city, where Z-One mentioned he's needed there ... ...as before fading or going to the After life, he told his deceased friends that the future is now secured ... ...

...Back to the present ... ...

"Kuriboh! Take the damage for us, have the courage to persevere and defeat that 5000 ATK powered monster with just your influence!"

"Kuriiiiii!"

-Kuriboh shattered into pieces as Konami is safe, and ought to explain - - "By sending Kuriboh from my hand to the graveyard, all of the damage I may take is reduced to 0! Since it doesn't affect your monster, it's applicable!"

The crowd cheered again as Konami is in awe of what to do next - - "All right! Red Hat! You did it!"

"He survived it! He really found a way!" Yuzu said in admiration.

"Amazing! He really pulled through!" Ayu-chan said.

"Shivers!"

"This time he might find a way to get through it!" Tatsuya said, and Konami faced Sin Truth Dragon without fear - - and Nico ought to give shocking comments, again, just like usual.

"Now it's my turn! By this turn, Stardust Dragon returns to the field! My field! Stardust Dragon ... ...glad you're back."

"That Stardust Dragon with sparkle all over is back!" Futoshi said.

"It's so pretty ... ...it's like a shooting star." Ayu-chan said.

"Yeah, yeah, it is." Yuzu said. "It's kinda dazzling, plus, it can negate a destroying effect? It's also strong!"

"Now, I use ... ...Monster Reborn! I revive Elemental Hero, Neos! Oh, before you ask, I just used Copy Cat while in faced-down on the field, and I got it using Mimic Magician, thus, as a monster effect, I can summon it - - though, I wasn't sure if it was going to work on other cards, though, so I just used Copy Cat."

"Acknowleged."

"Plus, I use three magic cards, by sending total amount of 20 star level, I get to draw the same number of cards that are discarded to the graveyard by effect, including the monsters that I use as tribute, so, I get to draw more cards, and after that, Neo-Spiral Force! This doubles a monster's ATK power should Elemental Hero, Neos and/or Elemental Hero, Flame wingedman is on the field! And ... ... Light Burst! This doubles a light monster's ATK power, again, thus, Stardust Dragon gains 10000 ATK power!"

The crowd goes out of control again, "what the!? Red hat duelist has turned the tides again, on his favor! Now he has a doubling ATK powered monster on his side of the field, and by that folks, I mean his monster's ATK is the double of his opposing monster, Sin Truth Dragon!"

"Go, Shooting Spiral Sonic! Stardust Dragon, end this duel now! Attack Sin Truth Dragon!"

Sin Truth Dragon is designated as target and Stardust Dragon quickly attacked afterwards and aimed at the head part, that is soon decimated upon - - and the gigantic monster is obliterated after a series of attacks that blow away the gigantic monster and destroyed it for good, thus, reducing ... ... to ... ...or not, it didn't reduced the Dueling A.I.'s LP to 0 ... ... much to the shock of everyone, "-what!? It didn't ... lose any LP!? Is that ... a monster effect!?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah, is that a Sin effect ...? Or ... ... " Yuzu speculated, with everyone remaining confused ... ...

"I don't ... ...I don't understand any of this, folks, it seems the dueling AI did something, but he still has that Sorcerer Hecate monster on the field." Nico said and it seems something is at play, right then, however ... ...it seems a monster has been summoned, that is like a star-fish in shape, and it has 500 ATK power, due to Seal of Orichalcos's effect - - "By using Orichalcos Kyutora's special ability, all damages are negated. And also, by using Boost Level Star, I may transfer all the star level of a specific monster, that must not go beyond 12, to a designated monster. And thus, it's now of level 12 star level monster, and all damages to it are negated or absorbed."

The crowd is utterly shocked, "-what!? It has ... then, what? It negates all damage, and so ... ...Sin Truth Dragon was ... ... "

"A late response, you might say, that I wasn't able to calculate enough data, to get the proper course to follow. So, Sin Truth Dragon's demise wasn't prevented, but my LP dropping to 0 was. Thus, using Lower Class Reunion, I am able to summon it on this turn. And it has no bearing with the attacking or opposing monster, thus, its effect shall take hold."

"Hmph. I see ... Then ... ...I end my turn." Konami ends his turn then ... ... and Yuya is somewhat frustrated.

"Damn! And I thought that was it, or hoping it was. And then, something else came along. Red hat-san is getting tired, too." Yuya said.

"Yeah, I'd be frustrated, too, if that was my own case." Yuzu said.

"But he can't give up now. Everything is depending on this now." Yuzu said.

And everyone is eyeing the dueling arena, now, so intense ... ... "My turn! I shall now activate Sin Cross Mirror trap card, this, in exchange only by removing 20 total amount of star level of Sin monsters from my graveyard, I shall summon forth the Sin token Mirrors in order to make proper attack and defense. So, I shall now tribute Sin Cyber End Dragon, and Sin Stardust Dragon, to comply with the necessary requirements. So, come now, Sin Mirror Tokens! Come forth and deliver thy judgement!"

-Four black like tokens that are shaped like armor knights are summoned, they all have 500 increase of power due to the effect of Seal Of Orichalcos, and so ... ... "By this turn, I shall now commence my attack, Sin Mirror Tokens, attack Elemental Hero, Neos, and Stardust Dragon, simultaneously! Mirror Slash!" Both Neos and Stardust Dragon are destroyed with ease, and both Mirror tokens lose one counter - - much to the shock of the crowd and everyone else. "Sin Mirror tokens have the ability to copy the ATK and DEF power of a monster that is opposing them, and added insurance to that, the shield counter acts as their shield. Should they are to be destroyed, then, the shield counter drops. As long as they're in play, the shall remain unstoppable."

The crowd goes on a yelling sphree again, as it seems - - now, the true terror begins. "...I see ... ...So those highly ATK powered monsters, were only a prelude to the true terror huh ... ...I see... ... "

Everyone breaks all hell's loose, as they just got shocked, utterly, at the special abilities of those mirror Knights. "what the!? T-They ... ...They copy their ATK power of their opponents!?" Yuya asked.

"Oh no, then ... ... "

"If that monster continues on the field, Red hat onii-chan will be in trouble." Tatsuya said.

"It's not just one monster, don't forget!" Gongenzaka reminded. "Those four mirror knights, as well as that Kyutora thing, it's still there, like Red Hat guy said, that was only a prelude - the thing that summons 4000 or 5000 or more ATK powered monster that is, it's only a beginning of the true terror."

That statement of Gongenzaka put everyone on edge. "Geez, and I thought summoning a 4000 ATK powered monster out of the bat from the beginning, was a terrible play or outrageously strong for a deck of that caliber, now THIS!? How will Red Hat get out of this one!?"

"Hm ... ... " Sora examines the field, the Mirror Knight tokens are a problem - - especially those shield counters, well, perhaps they're the true threat - - or perhaps not, as the Mirror Knight tokens have a deadly special ability of their own ... ... 'This is bad ... ...Tch, And I could only think of empowering or summoning high level monsters, now THIS! Looks like you were right, Lambda, that was only a prelude of the danger. So now, let's see where will this take us ... ... ... ...Okay, I only have one choice ... ...and that is ... ... "

"Turn End."

The AI ends their turn. "-well, this is quite an unexpected development. Red hat duelist-san managed to defeat the most powerful monsters, but that may have been just an introduction to the most powerful cards in play or the cards the AI test is using right now. Those counters or Mirror Knight tokens are rather intimidating, aren't they, folks? Now, let us see what Red-hat will do."

"My turn!"

Konami begun his turn. "First, I summon forth Apprentice Swordsman in ATK position, and finally, Berserker Soul! This card lets me discard all of my hand cards to the graveyard, and for a monster that is level 3 or 4, they can attack as long as I keep drawing monster cards from my deck, in other words, I will be drawing monster or other cards from my deck, and if it's a monster card, I can attack again! So, first draw is ... ...Monster card!"

-At that, some sort of raging aura is emanating around Apprentice Swordsman and right then, his eyes became demonic now, and he becomes so full of rage and evil right now ... ... 'I'm sorry, for inducing you to that form right now ... ... ' Konami apologized to the monster he's induced to Berserker Soul ... ...

 _"... ...what are you waiting for? Hurry up and get on with the effect!"_

"...Hmph, all right."

 _"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ... ..."_

"...what are you waiting for? Hurry up!"

 _"Hmph. All right."_

"Now, I use ... ...A magic card that is only activated on the graveyard! By removing monsters that is total of 20, I can increase the level of my monster on the field to 12. So, to that, I remove two high level DARK monsters that are ten in level, thus, making it total of 20. And to this, Apprentice Swordsman's special ability, activates! Like your mirror tokens, he can double his ATK power by the same number of ATK power from his opponents! So, Mirror Knight token one! Defend yourself! Dark Slash!"

"Due to Apprentice Swordsman's special ability of being able to repel attacks using the same ATK power, I guess none of both monsters are destroyed - - wait, no, you drop your counter number! But I'm not done yet! I draw another card, draw! Monster card! I attack again, using the same designated target ... ...that's another drop of counter! So I draw again ... ...Monster card! Say goodbye to your second counter! Next, I draw! Monster card! This is your last counter, Dark Slash!"

The audience becomes somewhat excited now, as they wonder what Konami is up to. "what the!? Red hat duelist is pulling out all the stocks folks, it seems he's trying to bring down all of the counter, but how far will the stocks go!?"

"...Hmph. Don't have to." Konami informed, which made everyone wonder ... ... "...the cards I need for victory are all here right now. The ones on my hand are ... ...I just performed five attacks ... so ... ... " ... ...Judai had drawn the golden sandwich ten days in a row, which is not coincidence, as he has that kind of power - - also during in his duels that this power manifests, the power to defy fate as in cruel fate - Konami has it, too, as demonstrated when he beat Judai during the GX tournament - - And now ... ... "At this moment, I activate the five pieces of ... ...Exodia, The Forbidden One! I've gathered all the five pieces together, so now,"

-Konami placed the five pieces of Exodia, on the dueling summoning stages - - and subsequently summoned forth the Forbidden Guardian of Ancient Egypt, Exodia The Forbidden One, that is now summoned before the crowd - - much to their shock. "IMPOSSIBLE! Exodia!? The one that gives semi-automatic victory, once it's completed all at once!?" Gongenzaka asked in a greatly dumbfounded but also in awe tone - -

"Fire of Anger, Exo-Flaaaaammmeeeee!"

That destroyed each of the mirror knight tokens, that then exploded in a blinding light that soon dissipated as soon as the Mirror Sin tokens are destroyed, but ... ... ... ...as the blinding light dispersed ... ...it seems something else is triggered ... ... ... ... "...what the... ...? ...That's ... ... ... ... " ... ... ... ...Nico expressed mild comments again, as something is happening all of the sudden - - and a blackness appeared alongside some sort of corrupting influence. "Due to Orichalcos Kyutora's special ability, as well as Orichalcos Shunors's special ability, this lets me summon forth the ultimate monster of the one that may yet become the ultimate forbidden monster that is to be unleashed before now ... ... ...Ventos ... ...Divine Serpent Geh!" ... ...A gigantic serpent appeared in the blackness that is so deep, and it's ATK power is ... ...infinite!?

-Everyone in the arena is utterly shocked, and Lambda appeared in spirit. '...I told you, that was only the prelude of the true terror, now, it's here ... ...before us ... ... '

"what the!? S-S-S-Something came out of that weird hole, something ... ...a snake monster!? That only gave out something to think about, but it seems now Red hat duelist-san is facing a ... ...infinite ATK powered monster!?"

...Serena, as in a girl in red, is watching from the side top side-line corner as everyone is in awe of the ATK power of Divine Serpent Ventos Geh ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... "...Gr, so, all of those outrageous ATK powered monsters were only a prelude, is that it? That was only a beginning or a tutorial, and now, this is the ultimate ATK points ... ...in duel monsters, the infinite ATK points is the ultimate ATK as it cannot be repelled other than the same ATK power or any of the special assigned attacks such as invincibility that can destroy all monsters regardless of ATK power, then, there's the automatic victory that is more difficult, and lastly, the absolute victory ... ...so, those were only a prelude."

The crowd goes hell all has broken loose now, as everyone thinks that Konami is done for - - and Nico, too, hates to admit it, but perhaps this is over ... ... "what an elaborated explanation! Yes, this one is a unique collaboration, this infinite ATK powered monster is something else! And yes, this is the ultimate ATK power!"

"Unbelievable! This monster's ATK is ... ...infinite!?"

-Yuzu, Yuya and the kids said at the same time.

"...well, looks like this is over." Konami's state is conclude or conjectured by Sora.

"Ah, ah ... he's done well to make this far, which is saying something." Gongenzaka said.

"-what are you talking about? This duel is not over until the last card is drawn!" Yuya bickered at both of them.

"Y-Yuya-nii-chan ... ... " Ayu said as they all gazed at the duel field ... ... ... ...both Reiji and Chairwoman Akaba are eager to find out what Konami is going to do next ... ... ... ...

"I now attack, with the Divine Serpent Ventos Geh! This lets me have an opportunity to gain victory now! Attack!"

The serpent attacks, and is aiming for ... ... Apprentice Swordsman, who remains passive in spite of all of this setbacks that then ... ...erupted into an explosion that engulfed the entire field, but then ... ...Konami just used ... ... "Monster Reborn! I just used another Mimic Magician, to copy it from my graveyard. Thus, I also used Re-direct attack, and the one that took the attack just now is ... ...Neos Rainbow!"

-Just like he said, Konami used Monster Reborn, brought to by Mimic Magician, using its special ability. "Also ... ...I'd used Ration Supply Ration Resource, this lets me draw one magic card from my deck if I have no hand cards, and I can activate it from my deck. Also, the one I drew is ... ...a trap card! This lets me discard cards or monster cards from my grave, in order to get enough total amount of 10 level stars, this lets me draw six cards from my deck. I'd used it during your attack or battle-phase of your serpent, I managed to drew enough cards, also, I use this trap card! It's a mediator of my defeat and my victor! Apprentice Swordsman is the designated equipped monster, now, as long as he's on the field, I cannot lose this duel! Even if my LP, as it is, is now 0. Also, if I run out of cards, I still won't lose if Apprentice Swordsman is still on the field!"

"A-Amazing! He actually repel that attack ... ...b-but ... ... " Sora is unsure.

"Ah, that's only prolonging it. Unless he has something a trick on his sleeves ... ... " Gongenzaka said.

"what the!? It seems Red hat duelist-san is still on it, he's still hasn't thrown in the towel yet!"

The crowd goes wild then, as Konami impressed them and all of them, mostly of them, are cheering on him now, as he's carrying their hopes and expectations - - similar to Judai, Yusei, Yuma ... ...and even ... ...Yugi Mutou, ... ...who? ... ...there are two Yugi's ... ...that Konami is seeing, one is a slightly taller one, and the other looks timid, but very masculine, too, and both of them are walking into the light - - but one's story still has not yet begun, so ... ... ... ... "Hm ... ...That was ... ... "

"...what you saw is the memories of The Nameless Pharaoh, which sparked it all back then - - but even now, Dark Games are still common. But any how, hurry up and make your move. It's still the AI's turn, so ... ... " Lambda said that as everyone is on the pinch-line now ... ... ... ...

"Now, I shall attack now! I shall discard the top ten cards of my deck in order to activate Geh's special ability, it lets me attack twice, and this time, Apprentice Swordsman is used as target designation!"

-Like the AI said, Divine Serpent Ventos Geh attacks again, and this time, Swordsman Apprentice is used as target designation ... ...but ... ... "I use Last Trick! This lets me draw one last card from my deck if I'm about to lose! So ... Draw! ...I use ... Lambda, come forth, now!"

Konami's partner and duel monster spirit of his partner, is summoned before the field and managed to repel attacks, as for explanation ... ... "I use Ancient Rules, and also, warrior fierce sanctity! This lets me summon another swordsman if I have one on my field, though now, I summon ... Retrained Celtic Guardian! Plus, I already fused him with Lambda before hand, that I can summon without tribute as regarding Special summoning on that! Plus, Ancient Rules, lets me use this card to special summon a level 5 or higher monster level. But, I still have explanations at that, I had six cards on my hand, right?" Konami begun, and ought to explain his movement just now - - everyone listens closer. "...Now, I had six hand cards using the magic card I'd used, that I get to discard total amount of ten level monster that lets me draw six hand cards. Then, I'd used the mediator of my defeat and my victor, which is still on the field. And also, I'd used Mimic Magician, and copied Monster Reborn and used Re-direct Attack. I still have two minus of the six hand cards I got earlier, making it four only. Then, of course, I'd used Last Trick to get Lambda, and finally, I used Ancient Rules and warrior's sanctity. Making all of that my cards, but also ... ... I used a magic card from my deck, if I only have one monster, I can draw two cards from my deck. Thus, I only have one on my hand right now. In other words, the one I got before warrior's sanctity was Retrained Celtic Guardian, activating the magic card, and I drew two cards. So that's how I did it ... ... "

The crowd seem to have understood the reason or how he's able to do it. But for now ... ... "Anyway, I'm not done yet! I fuse Celtic Guardian and Millennium Shield to Lambda, fusion! This lets me summon Orichalcum Shield, that can repel all sort of attacks, including infinity! Plus, Re-direct Attack! Lambda, take the attack for Apprentice Swordsman!"

Lambda gets in the way, with his eyes glowing, and with him glowing a beam then - - that repelled the attack, and making it useless. The crowd goes out of control, this time, there's no turning back or this is now the moment of truth ... ... "My turn! ... ... ... ...Oi, looks like the time has cometh, for us to settle this score between us now! Also, from this turn, I only have one card, so ... ... Monster Reincarnation! I can retrieve one card from my graveyard, and that is ... ...Heavenly Treasure Heaven! Both players draw until they have six hand cards."

The crowd is on a suspense now, wondering what's going to happen next ... ... "It's still my turn and now ... ... ... ...Hm, Apprentice Swordsman ... ... ...Lambda ... ...attack Divine Serpent Geh, now!"

Both swordsman attacked the serpent then, shocking the crowd. "what!?"

"That's reckless! Its ATK power is infinite!" Both Yuya and Yuzu said altogether.

Then, the swordsmen attacked as they entered the "Void" and stabbed the serpent, followed only by Lambda, who goes after The Apprentice Swordsman and creating an ephimeral sword, he also stabbed the serpent - "Divine Serpent Geh's ATK is infinite, it's improbably to surmount that!"

"Are you sure?" Konami asked in a taunting tone to the AI - - "Look closely, and you might see something different."

"...w-what!? T-That is impossible! It's outside our calculation!"

"Hmph! Rely too much on numbers and you're short witted! Attack Drain Barrier! I equip it into Apprentice Swordsman! His special ability indicates that should he reaches level 12, he can activate traps as if it's his own effect, and they are improvised too! And now, I use it on the Divine Serpent, and transfer the attack to Lambda, instead! Thus, creating an infinite Loop!"

The serpent agonized in pain and is moving very wildly and is moving in a very unstable manner, as Lambda tries to stab further, empowered by the spring of attack used by Apprentice Swordsman. "This infinite loop shall served as my catalyst to victor! I activate "Feather man Bestowing!" This lets me used a monster as substitute for the Elemental Hero, Featherman, thus, Lambda is treated as Featherman! I use two of my new six hand cards now! The next is ... ... I revive Neos Rainbow! Using Premature Burial! And then, as I revive him, I also used ... ...another Monster Reincarnation! This lets me bring Lambda's card version back to my hand, and I use its special ability again! This time, I will use it similar to Fusion or Super Fusion! That makes two more of my cards, I only have two more. And that is ... ... ... ...I activate one card from my hand, Lambda only has 1400 ATK power, but it shall increased when he successfully blocked a very powerful attack, using this magic card, so ... ...it's infinite! But it's still qualified to be affected by this, and this is ... ... ... ... ...it becomes so high now, it becomes 20000 ATK points! But, one last thing ... ...I use ... ...Call of the Grave! This lets me summon Mimic Magician, again, I use Heavenly Treasure Heaven! Both of us draw, but I suppose I'm the only doing that considering you already have six hand cards! Next, I use Lambda's special ability, similar to fusion! But, this time, I use Delta Fusion Cyber! This lets me keep the ATK power, that is very high, compared to the fusion monster that I'm going to summon, I get to keep it and the fusion material shall transfer it to the fusion monster! So I fuse Burst Lady and Celtic Guardian, acting as "Featherman", to fusion summon ... ...Elemental Hero, Flame wingedman! And lastly ... ...I use ... ...Premature Burial again, this time, I bring back Lambda ... ...and used ... Super Fusion! This lets me fuse both Flame winged man, with highly ATK power to Rainbow Neos! Now, fusion!"

The two monsters, fused together, Rainbow Neos and Elemental Hero, Flame wingedman as in a pose that they're both raising both of their hands towards each other, and they both merged then - - as the crowd is in awe, as well as the You Show Duel School members, Serena, Reiji and the chairwoman, Reiji's mother, and right then - - as the fusion is performed, blue lights emanated everywhere, like shards of a flower ... ...and they both or altogether, spread throughout the stadium then, like the entire field or stadium has becometh a field of flowers that is sakura petals everywhere in this arena and soon, as the flowered emerged or gathered altogether - - they all flocked about as if for a grand summoning of something gigantic, "...Come forth now, Elemental Hero, Beyond Divinity, Neos!"

The gigantic version of Neos is summoned - - and the blue petals scattered everywhere now and this Neos is gigantic and emanating blue field of aura around him - - "Elemental Hero, Divine or Beyond Divinity Neos grants me absolute victory! Similar to the god cards being used to merge to form together Horakhty, god creator of light, and to that ... ...the same effect is here, so I win now!"

The crowd is speechless ... ...but right then ... ... "Go! Elemental Hero, Neos, Divine or Beyond Divinity, Neos! Attack him directly now, and summon forth all of your might ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...go, wrath of Neos! End this duel, now!"

Neos lunged forward and is aiming for the serpent that is having a crossed slash on its forehead, before ... ...delivering a good punch out of it that resulted in a very large explosion of blue petals everywhere that spread out everywhere ... ... ...and soon, Neos dissipated or disappeared ... ...Konami has won, as the screen says ... ...the LP of the dueling AI is depleted to 0 before then, as Divine Serpent Geh was simply keeping it going for the remainder of the duel ... ... ... ...Everyone is speechless, then, they all turned to Red Hat Duelist, Konami Hagure ... ... ... ... """HOOOOOORRRAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!"""

-Everyone is speechless. "-w-who is that kid!? He's very good!"

"... _Sigh,_ it's over ... ...was that it, Lambda?"

...Lambda appeared in spirit. "For now. Perhaps ... ...but, we'll have to wait and see for now."

"...Ah, okay."

 _"...Red Hat! Red hat! Red hat! Red hat! Red hat! Red hat! Red Hat! Red hat!"_ ... ...Everyone is cheering or giving applause for the entertainment duel just now - - and Konami graciously bowed in appreciation for his applause. Yuya and the others, too, applauded, to this ... ...Konami feels a bit embarrassed, then, he started walking away ... ...Nico then snaps back to reality and remembered that he has to deliver a speech - "what the!? That was an amazing duel, one thing of the best that I've seen since Pendulum Summon! Give your round of applause for this legendary duelist before you, just like Yugi Mutou-san!"

-Everyone praised Konami and regards him as legendary duelist, he bows graciously one last time, before exiting the stage or stadium ... ... ... ...then, he ought to find somewhere to stay for now ... ... ... ...

End of Chapter 1

 **Note: In this OC dueling rules, there are types of special modes like Invincibility, the state of similar to Ra's god-phoenix mode that can destroy any kind of monster, including infinite attack powered monster. Then, there's Exodia's kind of effect, but it doesn't work on Invincible monsters. Making it akin to a real-battle situation. Also, there's the automatic victory mode that is quite difficult to achieve. One of this is Timaeus The Legendary Knight of Destiny that vanquished Divine Serpent** _ **Geh**_ **in this. Oh, and Exodia-like effect doesn't work on Infinite attack powered monsters, again, making it akin to real-battle situation. And finally, the ultimate victory mode, this is achieved as for one, by summoning Horakhty, and there are other cards here that can do that or even by not a single monster that can achieve this. If both duelists managed to do the same mode, then it ends in a draw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Dark Side of Dimension**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting Unexpected Things**

...At some sort of warehouse at the pier ... ...

"God damn!" Sawatari Shingo is throwing stuff everywhere with Nene Koen, his "little sister", not by blood, is watching eeriely and nervously while is being nervous around her "onii-chan" who is kicking, throwing and punching things around - - "AAaaaarrrgghh! That Sakaki Yuya faggot! He just had to make me look like a complete fool or something! Agh, god dammit, fuck all of this!"

Koen becomes even more scared now, since Sawatari just threw a table around the middle - - then, another one of their gang member, Anshi, has arrived - - altogether, they are called the Sawatari gang, of such, that Sawatari is very close to them, and vice versa ... ... "Calm down, Sawatari-san!"

"Yeah, you're starting to scare me!"

"...The hell are you talking about, I'm perfectly calm!" Sawatari rebuked, which both Anshi and Koen were taken aback, and the latter has started to cry a bit, something she frequently does.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you, Nene, I just got carried away losing to that Pendulum Duelist. I'll treat you to some ice cream for later as for that yelling compensation."

"O-Okay ... ... Just don't get angry onii-chan!"

"I never seen you this upset before losing to a nobody like that Sakaki Yuya person, Sawatari-san." Anshi commented.

"The hell does that supposed to mean!?"

"Uh... ...n-nothing, I was just saying how cool you are in those new snickers of yours today!" Anshi excused himself in that tight situation - - and Sawatari seems to compose himself as he just turned around.

"Enough of this petty ranting, there's no real reason I should be upset. All that idiot has is his Pendulum Summoning, this isn't over between him and me, not by a dart pool long's shot!" Sawatari composed himself, and then, he coughed as in to catch the attention of both Koen and Anshi - - "-well, any way, I need to do more training from here onward, also, regarding the Miami Junior League Championship, I'll need a strong partner to get my revenge against Sakaki Yuya and bring me victory to the tournament!"

"Sawatari-san!" A funny-looking kid, who is also another member of the Sawatari gang, Mikadono. Has arrived at the scene, "Mikadono, you're quite late. -we've been waiting for you for a while." Anshi said.

"Ah sorry, I got held up trying to print these photos. It's the things that I saw at that championship last night. Sakaki Yuya got a shot at the former Pro League Champion, Strong Ishijima, and also ... ... there was another very excited duel that came along, have you heard the word on the street, Sawatari-san?" Mikadono brought more pictures of the scene last night - - and then, Mikadono shows the one on the cell-phone - - "Recently, there's been a talented duelist going around Miami City, challenging everyone or anyone on a duel! And I heard that he even defeated a strong AI System that was after Sakaki Yuya's duel with the former champion."

"A talented duelist, you say ... ...? Participating on street duels?"

"Yeah! I've seen it with my own eyes, he looks kinda like Sakaki Yuya, except his hair and clothes were a bit off." Sawatari, Anshi and Koen were intrigued at Mikadono's new info - - Mikadono is their source of info and the brains of the group - - "He's so powerful that he actually beat an infinite ATK powered monster, and beat that AI that consist of powerful monsters that starts with 4000 or 5000 at first!"

"-wHAAAAATTT-!" "wHAAATT-!?" "...what-!?" The three responded in unison altogether.

"That seems almost impossible, I heard that someone like the President is the only one who could achieve it or something like that." Sawatari said.

"But I saw it with my own eyes, and these pictures are something I got from last night." Mikadono said.

...Meanwhile, at Miami City ... ...

...Konami is wandering about in here, trying to get familiarize with the environment around here. -with his photographic memory he's able to remember certain places, which he also used to get high scores in test back at Duel Academy - - though it's not out of intelligence capacity, but more like he can "take pictures" of certain scenes he sees, and make use of them that they last for 45 minutes only - - which he gets "pictures" of the lesson materials before starting a test, thus, getting high scores as a result.

"whew, this city is not really futuristic like heart-land city. Yuma, Kotori, Shark, Kaitou, Rio, must be doing well right now. _Sigh,_ I got sent to another time-line, huh. Back at home, I used to wonder if I could go to various places that is not known to many - - and look where I am. I hope mom and dad are okay, they're working abroad as usual."

-Lambda suddenly appeared in spirit. "-well, you're always pessimistic to some degree, your parents are working and thus, you're often alone at home, even for a year, right?"

"Ah... ... Huh, even now, even though I sometimes go back to the fusion dimension, they're still at it." Konami said, _sighing,_ before Lambda counsel him - - "well, take care of your own problems first, before your parents try to do anything crazy again." That's what he says, before disappearing, back to the Duel Monster world - - and Konami is wandering around town, with the DPs he got by challenging various duel disks - - or those wearing duel disks, he got enough that he got 100000 DP, that is enough for him to pack a meal of sort - - "Agh, I'm so hungry ... ... since Rio transported us here, and the DP we got from last night's duel, I just managed to eat a whole box of pizza."

"Huh, be reasonable about the amount you eat."

"I know." Konami told Lambda.

-Konami started wandering again, and he found a restaurant that is able to give food service in exchange for DP currency for those of Lv. 5 or higher in their dueling record or those in the Pro League, similar in Neo Domino City, or Heart-land at that - - "wow, they're offering DPs as currency? That's ... ... That's totally awesome, it's like having free pie that can be bought in a duel, and no one can pay for nothing when it comes to entertaining people through the sweat we come through in each duels, for the pressure of entertaining the crowd! It's bucket rewarding!"

...Lambda felt stupefied at that - - "All right, I guess I'm one to be lucky in this dimensional travel in our favor, hahahahahahahahaha! Here I goooo!"

...Lambda sweat dropped now, and said - - "Fruit salad."

...Later ... ...

... ...Konami used some of the DPs he got from the last night duel, and he got a banquet of sort, which he could use some since he didn't ate - as of last night, too, and even breakfast as he and Lambda didn't ate as Lambda got some, by Konami transporting/teleporting them to the Duel Monster world, Lambda takes one egg and swallows it.

"Ahgh, this is good, eh, Lambda?"

"Yeah... Except don't bother to ignore the check or tab for that." At that, a waiter by the name of Steve, goes to the table side of Konami, and ought to give him fee service - - "Will that be money or DP, sir?"

"DP, good sir." Konami said trying to be polite.

"Then that will be 20000 DP." That deadpanned Konami, though given the banquet he got he didn't felt fazed at all ... ... "Well ... ... I did sort of asked for this."

"...Told you." Lambda said, reminding him of his tab or check... ... "Yeah, yeah ... ... " Konami said to the spirit, before he disappeared back to the Duel Monster world ... ...

"Here you go, I'll charge some off my disk." The waiter nodded at that, and Konami paid for it - - the waiter bowed politely and formally, "Enjoy your food, sir."

"Hm, this place is like Neo Domino except it's ... ...well, lacking of the high-way circuit - - and it seems like Pendulum Summon is more powerful than Synchro Summon already, and by the way, do you know that they actually hold DPs high regard here more than in the Synchro Dimension - - the dimension of Yusei, that is."

"...Or Yusei's Era, or Yusei Fudo's era. Any way, don't forget why we are here. We are to keep things in balance, and to do that, we have to remove the source of chaos in this world - - or dimension." Lambda said as he appears before Konami and they both wonder what kind of journey or adventure awaits them now ... ... ... ...

"Say, Lambda, have you actually noticed? We're actually just passing by - - traveling to different worlds, always passing by, I wonder when we're gonna see home, again ... ... " Konami said in melancholy as Lambda just groaned and moaned at least at the begrudging atmosphere. "Oh, sorry, was I ... ... "

"...Home is where the heart is, or where you drink and party more, if you would put it mildly. Huh, besides, _**WHERE**_ is home?" Lambda asked getting to the point - - which Konami got the point, at that - - which he nodded. "...I ... ... I don't know ... ...when I graduated, I have no goals in mind, no particular ambition, no particular career in mind ... ... you know the saying, get high grades and get a good paying job?"

"...Huh, bull shit." Lambda dismissed the topic mildly. "Effort is what gives you the most, if you just leave it to the wind, you're dead. Any way, what you value the most, is where you may be at home. Judai found it, Yusei found it, Yuma found it, and ... ... perhaps we're gonna find ours as of yet. Was there a place you could call home?"

"...I ... ... I don't know. The Academy was like home, I stayed there for three years, unlike in other places where I stayed only for one year to both the Synchro Dimension and the XYZ dimension ... ... What about you, Lambda? Where would you consider home?"

"...The Academy, huh, same as yours, I suppose ... ...well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"...Yeah, I guess so. We both will ... ... " ... ...It seems it's raining outside, as the clouds are all dark - - all of the sudden, and Konami decides to leave the restaurant as he and Lambda ought to find shelter for the night, again, this time ... ... well, as of last night - - Konami stayed at the sanctuary place in the Duel Monster world, that is Lambda took him there - - but they can't do it at a whim, so they ought to find somewhere to stay at ... ... ... ...

...

...

...

...

...Later, near evening, at the town district ... ... ... ...

...As Konami is passing by a nearby alley ... ... "GYYAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHH!" ... ...A startled Konami is taken aback by a scream or yell in the alley, that he ought to investigate ... ...cautiously. He took a peek, and saw someone wearing a red scarf and black sunglasses and a black-purple coat, walking out of the alley - - he regards Konami with a scoff, and just walked pass him. "...Hey, was that your doing?" Konami asked, and this person - - Shun Kurosaki - - just ignored him and Konami ought to say. "Too embarrassed to speak out?" That stopped Shun on his tracks. "...I could ask millions or tons of questions right now, but ... ... I don't know what are YOUR problems, but you best solve them ... ... otherwise there would be no moving forward for you ... ...also, what you're looking for ... ...will not like this."

"...Hmph, know-it-all bastard." Shun simply said before he's about to walk away, but ... ... Lambda appeared in Konami's mind, and tell him to - - "Say the name ... ...Ruri."

"...Huh? Ruri? Who's that...?"

"...Just. Say. It." Lambda said again, and before Shun could walk away.

"You know, Ruri won't like it if you act like that."

That stopped Shun and turned to Konami, "...What? ...Ru... ... ... ... ...!"

"...Yeah, Ruri, won't like that."

"...Bastard. What the hell do you - - " Suddenly, someone came jumping down from a rooftop, using a life-line pole roping device or gadget, he's also wearing black in attire, and he faces Shun - - "Shun, let me handle this."

"Yuto, he said Ruri's name! Let me handle this!" Shun seems adamant and Yuto was also shocked upon hearing Konami state or pronounce Ruri's name, who is a sister of Shun and a friend of Yuto, and he jumped down before Kurosaki does something stupid ... ...

... ...Konami used some of the DPs he got from the last night duel, and he got a banquet of sort, which he could use some since he didn't ate - as of last night, too, and even breakfast as he and Lambda didn't ate as Lambda got some, by Konami transporting/teleporting them to the Duel Monster world, Lambda takes one egg and swallows it.

"Ahgh, this is good, eh, Lambda?"

"Yeah... Except don't bother to ignore the check or tab for that." At that, a waiter by the name of Steve, goes to the table side of Konami, and ought to give him fee service - - "Will that be money or DP, sir?"

"DP, good sir." Konami said trying to be polite.

"Then that will be 20000 DP." That deadpanned Konami, though given the banquet he got he didn't felt fazed at all ... ... "Well ... ... I did sort of asked for this."

"...Told you." Lambda said, reminding him of his tab or check... ... "Yeah, yeah ... ... " Konami said to the spirit, before he disappeared back to the Duel Monster world ... ...

"Here you go, I'll charge some off my disk." The waiter nodded at that, and Konami paid for it - - the waiter bowed politely and formally, "Enjoy your food, sir."

"Hm, this place is like Neo Domino except it's ... ...well, lacking of the high-way circuit - - and it seems like Pendulum Summon is more powerful than Synchro Summon already, and by the way, do you know that they actually hold DPs high regard here more than in the Synchro Dimension - - the dimension of Yusei, that is."

"...Or Yusei's Era, or Yusei Fudo's era. Any way, don't forget why we are here. We are to keep things in balance, and to do that, we have to remove the source of chaos in this world - - or dimension." Lambda said as he appears before Konami and they both wonder what kind of journey or adventure awaits them now ... ... ... ...

"Say, Lambda, have you actually noticed? We're actually just passing by - - traveling to different worlds, always passing by, I wonder when we're gonna see home, again ... ... " Konami said in melancholy as Lambda just groaned and moaned at least at the begrudging atmosphere. "Oh, sorry, was I ... ... "

"...Home is where the heart is, or where you drink and party more, if you would put it mildly. Huh, besides, _**WHERE**_ is home?" Lambda asked getting to the point - - which Konami got the point, at that - - which he nodded. "...I ... ... I don't know ... ...when I graduated, I have no goals in mind, no particular ambition, no particular career in mind ... ... you know the saying, get high grades and get a good paying job?"

"...Huh, bull shit." Lambda dismissed the topic mildly. "Effort is what gives you the most, if you just leave it to the wind, you're dead. Any way, what you value the most, is where you may be at home. Judai found it, Yusei found it, Yuma found it, and ... ... perhaps we're gonna find ours as of yet. Was there a place you could call home?"

"...I ... ... I don't know. The Academy was like home, I stayed there for three years, unlike in other places where I stayed only for one year to both the Synchro Dimension and the XYZ dimension ... ... What about you, Lambda? Where would you consider home?"

"...The Academy, huh, same as yours, I suppose ... ...well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"...Yeah, I guess so. We both will ... ... " ... ...It seems it's raining outside, as the clouds are all dark - - all of the sudden, and Konami decides to leave the restaurant as he and Lambda ought to find shelter for the night, again, this time ... ... well, as of last night - - Konami stayed at the sanctuary place in the Duel Monster world, that is Lambda took him there - - but they can't do it at a whim, so they ought to find somewhere to stay at ... ... ... ...

...

...

...

...

...Later, near evening, at the town district ... ... ... ...

...As Konami is passing by a nearby alley ... ... "GYYAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHH!" ... ...A startled Konami is taken aback by a scream or yell in the alley, that he ought to investigate ... ...cautiously. He took a peek, and saw someone wearing a red scarf and black sunglasses and a black-purple coat, walking out of the alley - - he regards Konami with a scoff, and just walked pass him. "...Hey, was that your doing?" Konami asked, and this person - - Shun Kurosaki - - just ignored him and Konami ought to say. "Too embarrassed to speak out?" That stopped Shun on his tracks. "...I could ask millions or tons of questions right now, but ... ... I don't know what are YOUR problems, but you best solve them ... ... otherwise there would be no moving forward for you ... ...also, what you're looking for ... ...will not like this."

"...Hmph, know-it-all bastard." Shun simply said before he's about to walk away, but ... ... Lambda appeared in Konami's mind, and tell him to - - "Say the name ... ...Ruri."

"...Huh? Ruri? Who's that...?"

"...Just. Say. It." Lambda said again, and before Shun could walk away.

"You know, Ruri won't like it if you act like that."

That stopped Shun and turned to Konami, "...What? ...Ru... ... ... ... ...!"

"...Yeah, Ruri, won't like that."

"...Bastard. What the hell do you - - " Suddenly, someone came jumping down from a rooftop, using a life-line pole roping device or gadget, he's also wearing black in attire, and he faces Shun - - "Shun, let me handle this."

"Yuto, he said Ruri's name! Let me handle this!" Shun seems adamant and Yuto was also shocked upon hearing Konami state or pronounce Ruri's name, who is a sister of Shun and a friend of Yuto, and he jumped down before Kurosaki does something stupid ... ...

"Let me handle this, Shun. Go!" Yuto insisted and Shun, reluctantly, moved out, using his acrobatic skills, that he jumped to a rooftop, using his hardened battle-experience in combat and tells Yuto to meet up back at their hideout and Yuto just nodded - - before turning to Konami, "... ... ... ...I am not sure where to begin with, oh, right, how do you know our friend, Ruri? She's my friend's sister, and I'm her only friend outside of their relationship, she and Shun, we used to be entertaining crowds, too, but ... ... "

"...I don't know what you're talking about, but, what was that just ... ...now?"

...Yuto had a downcast gaze, as if tormented that he cannot tell Konami anything ... ... "I... ...can't tell you that."

"...Refusal or cannot?"

"The latter."

"Hm, then, how about ... ...we settle this ... ...into a duel instead?" Konami said offering the challenge - - and somewhat of a mutual understanding.

"You would tell something about Ruri should you ... ...lose?"

"...Perhaps either way. If I win, you tell something about you and that buddy of yours, if I lose ... ...well, you got nothing to lose at as I don't know who this Ruri is ... ...but someone may be able to tell ... ...we'll see." Konami said without looking at Yuto and he seems to get something here ... ... "...Very well, then, let us see what we can figure out."

"That's the answer I'm looking for." Konami brought out his Battle-City version duel disk, given by Kyosuke, team Satisfaction's leader, and right then - - as Yuto acknowledged its old design compare to his sword like duel disk - - he can only figures that Konami isn't from this town, as well - - "DUEL!"

 **Konami: 4000 LP**

 **Yuto: 4000 LP**

-Turn 1: Yuto's turn.

"I shall go first. Draw!" Yuto draws a card. "Phantom Knight Slicer Mode in ATK position, when a Phantom Knight Slicer Mode monster is successfully summoned in a normal fashion, I can summon one from my hand or graveyard, I summon another one, and use it to access the Overlay Network!"

-Konami raised an eye-brow as he just witnessed a XYZ summoning method, being performed by Yuto, and right then, he begun the chant - - "Phantom Knight that lays over the underworld, show us the appearance of those who are scarred to the minds and let those who are feeling pleasure of such things felt unfold touch of anguish! XYZ summon! Come forth, Phantom Knight of Break Sword!"

-At that, Konami is taken aback, having never seen this card before, as then, a bunch of group of Phantom Knights appeared. "I'm not done yet! By using Phantom Spear, I can revive one Phanton Knight on my graveyard, and summon it in DEF position!" Like he said, he just revived one Phantom Knight Mode in DEF position. "Plus, I use a series of magic cards for an Al... ...Alchemy fusion! This time, I gain as many Knight Phanton monsters from my deck, as long as I got two of them on the field! So I draw the top Phantom Knight monsters on my deck, then, re-shuffle them! Plus, I use another Phantom Spear, to revive Phantom Knight that is also on my graveyard! And finally, The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil! This lets me have as much as opportunity in summoning an XYZ summon, by tributing two Phantom Knight monsters, ignoring the summoning condition. So, for now, I summon another Phantom Knight of Sword Breaker!" Another set copy of a monster of the first is summoned.

"...You summoned two XYZ monsters in one turn - - wow, you might be a good performer or entertainer if you're able to do that." Konami said and Yuto is brought back to the past childhood of his and Shun, along with Shun's sister, Ruri, who is currently missing, and they are both looking for her desperate to find her - - and right now, their aim is to get to the Academy that massacred Heart-land city ... ... "...where exactly - - or rather, _**when**_ are you-?" Konami asked, catching Yuto off-guard.

"...You're ... ... "

"...You're not the only one who can travel through time-lines, and I can do the same." Konami affirmed and stated, then, he ought to ask the most important stuff ... ... "...Say, are you ... ...still you-?" Konami asked.

"...I do not know what you mean by that, but, you seem like someone who has seen your shares of battles. I'm kinda disappointed, from what I've seen in you, it seems like you cannot harness your full potential due to a ... ...block. A mental block. You are bombarded with thoughts of your friends, the thought of lack of a place ... ... to stay at. And the lack of progress made, that you deem like impossible to attain ... ... I don't know what happened to you, but at your state, you cannot defeat me." Yuto affirmly said.

"...Hmph, shows how much you know." Konami said, and thought, 'As long as I have enough prestige or power, I can take down any enemies, so to that, I need to become stronger ... ... like ... ... Hmph, more, more, more ... ...more, more ... ... I don't care if I'm going to lose myself or drown into the abyss ... ... or more to it, to the depths of hell itself ... ... ... ... ...If I can become stronger to that, I'm going to ... ... ' Konami finished in his thoughts, then ... ... "My turn! I activate ... ...Super Fusion! This card can act as a normal fusion card, but also - - it can be used to fuse various fusion strategies in the RPG rules of Duel Monsters. Right now, I fuse ... ... Elemental Hero, Neos, and Elemental Hero, Bubbleman! To fusion summon, Neos Knight! Come forth, gallant hero who shows his prowess through his progress, and through the hardships he endure, bring forth the light that shines you through the bedlam of chaos and help others, too, in finding their path, even if your deed is not acknowledged! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Elemental Hero, Neos Knight!"

"...Fusion ... ...Fusion ... ... " Yuto had terrible flashbacks, the sight or flashback sight of blood, the sound of gun-fire, the people screaming and begging for mercy, but are ignored or fell upon deaf ears - - the usage of fusion, and the manifestation of Duel Monsters and people turning into cards - - people dying, and fusion ... ... The Academy ... ... "Fusion ... ...i-i-if weren't you for you bastards, Heart-land wouldn't be in a state of ruin and destroyed in its state ... ... "

"...Huh!? -what do you mean heartland is destroyed!? what do you mean by its "ruined" state? -what happened there!?" -while Konami is demanding answers, Yuto is about to blow or explode in a blind rage - - "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"...wha... ...what's wrong?" Konami asked, very concern for Yuto - - not himself.

"I end my turn with one card faced-down. Turn End." Konami ends his turn, and this time, Yuto couldn't take it any more ... ...

"MY TURN! I summon ... ...with the two XYZ monsters on my side of the field - - I use a magic card first, Phantom Sword! This increases a Phantom Knight's level, plus, Phantom wing, this once again increases a Phantom Knight's level, now, I gain access to the Overlay Network! I summon forth ... ... " ...The Phantom Knight monsters become dark orbs that turned red-rage, that soon engulfed in a vortex - - or entered it, then, something is coming out, XYZ dragon! "I summon forth the dragon that is born out of the XYZ souls that are discriminated by the Academy! Our souls that tore the lines of dimensions and bring forth the strife and poverty that we endured back to our abusers and tormentors! Now, I activate XYZ dragon's special ability, by removing Overlay units from the graveyard, a duo or trio, I can double XYZ dragon's ATK. Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's special ability activates now! Our souls that are interwined shall bring forth the rebellion that is to come!" ... ... ... ... ...The overlay units on the graveyard soon gave Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon a boost of power, that turns its ATK to 5000, then, to 10000 ATK power ... ... which is now a broken effect - - shocking Konami to the core.

"10 ... ...10000 ATK power!?" Konami asked in shock - - and Yuto is not done yet. "I'm not done yet, I activate Phantom Fog Blade, this brings back Phantom Knight monsters that are removed from play back to the graveyard, so all of the Phantom Knights that are removed are returned, and I activate XYZ dragon's special ability again, this time - - to the edge of the universe and beyond-!" -Right then, Dark Rebellion XYZ dragon gains 20000 then 40000 ATK power, which is enough to make Lambda come out - - "Now, Konami!"

"...I know that." Konami "hmph" as he just prepared one card on his sleeves - - "Hmph, I activate ... ...Alchemy Fusion! I use a trap and a magic card as fusion materials for a new special effect - - this time, I gain a six hand card limit, if I have more than six hand cards, I discard some of my hand cards, and if I don't have enough six, I draw. So I draw six since I don't have any more hand cards. And also ... ... Hmph."

"-what you're doing is futile! Go, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Dark Vortex XYZ Blast!" The dragon in question attacked and Konami braced himself, as he then used - - "Call Of The Kuribohs! -with this card, I can summon a Kuriboh or winged Kuriboh, from my hand or deck and summon it on the field. Kuriboh, come forth!" The small furry creature appeared and Konami used - - "Now, I activate a magic card from my hand. Multiply! -when a level 2 or 1 or even 300 ATK power or less is on the field, it can be multiplied according to their capacity! So Kuriboh is multiplied now. And I use another magic card that transfer other monster's level, and I'll use the advantage of using the duplicates of Kuriboh to raise his level to 12 as one for each of the duplicate's level - - to his own. And finally, Copy Cat, I can use a card that has been thrown away, and that is ... ... ... ... ...Call of the Kuribohs! I summon, winged Kuriboh, plus, I use a semi-ritual card, that by offering two twelve level monsters on the field, and one level one monster, I can instigate an automatic victory effect." As the attack of Dark Rebellion XYZ dragon approaches - - a collision of power erupted, and it caused the entire field to cover in an explosion that Konami soon took advantage and used the ritual - - managing then to empower winged Kuriboh into a very powerful monster now - - that is then able to repel the dragon's onslaught of an attack by simply - - Konami raised a hand and aimed at the forehead of the dragon, or Yuto's forehead - - "Calm down, will you? You're no better than those you call abusers or tormentors. They bend their hatred onto others, and now, just like they, you bent your hatred into fusion - - even though it didn't do anything to you. And ... ...those aggressors bend their hatred as they see fit, feeling unjust or unfair, now, you're doing the same exact pattern ... ... "

"... ... ...Ah!" Yuto is horrified at that realization, that he is indeed no different from the aggressors who destroyed his hometown, "No... ...No, that's not it!"

"Hmph, no, that's exactly it. Here, let me show you. Even a kid can bring down an adult or even ... ...one fool is enough to change the world ... ...by simply, flicking a problem, by solving your problems, you solve the problem of many, and your own personal problem, will save yourself - - and for the best of everyone. So ... ... " Konami flicked his finger towards Yuto and XYZ dragon is soon approached - - and attacked, by winged Kuriboh, regardless, of how ridiculous or small it is - - it's ... ... ... ...it shattered, XYZ dark rebellion dragon, as it was an automatic victory effect - - that is a force beyond infinity ... ... Yuto's LP is dropped to 0.

Yuto: 0 Lose

Konami: 4000 win

"... ...I'm ... ... I'm no ... ...different ... ...?" Yuto falls down to his knees, in despair, realizing the truth in Konami's words, and punches the ground like crazy - - "No, I AM the same, or I AM like that ... ...gr, haha, what a fool ... ... I'm a incredilous, FOOOOLL! Haha ... ...me and Shun ... ...have been using the same EXACT method, too ... ... I'm a fool ... ...Ruri is right ... ... we better use this chance to change fusion for the better ... ... Gr, damn it, damn it... ... ... " Yuto turned to Konami, who just got a rather blank expression, at seeing him like this ... ... ... ... "If it weren't for you, I would have lost whatever is remaining within me, my soul as a duelist, and my own friendship with both Ruri and Shun ... ...thank you." Yuto thanked profusely as then, Konami started leaving, but he, too, felt like he's shocked to the core ... ...

...Lambda appeared. "...It's because of that sort of a psychic power, that intense hatred that he felt just now - - huh, it's enough to burn someone alive ... ... Gr, Konami, let's go!" Lambda urged as he disappeared ... ...

"Ah ... ... Ah." Konami walked away as Yuto watches him trying to maintain - struggle to maintain - his balance ... ... "...See you around then, shady duelist guy." He said, running off to the distance ... ... ... ...

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Dark Side Of Dimension**

 **Chapter 3: Meeting Expected People**

...At the city district ... ...

...Konami is walking amidst the rain - - and he's also soaked in the rain for not having any cover or shelter, which he sighed at - - Lambda is with him and he's also soaked, despite being in spirit form - - "Oi, Lambda, where the heck are we supposed to go?"

"You think I know? This place is also new to me, you're the one who beat that dark duelist, though you didn't tell anything about Ruri. Though, right now, I could say that she's in the fusion dimension."

"Oi!" Shun Kurosaki suddenly appeared - - startling Konami and Lambda, at that - - "You ... ... You beat my friend, Yuto, there ... ... no one has actually stopped him in his Berserk form, and to that, you managed to easily ... ... Hmph, I don't know if it's luck of the draw or ... ...but finally, answer us! You promised or made a deal to tell something about Ruri should you lose or win! And about our own info ... ... "

"No matter." Konami said declining on that info - - and right then, "If you want to know anything about this Ruri person, she's in ... ...the fusion dimension." A thunder struck at that, as Shun seem to make sense out of it - - "I see ... ... that would make sense, hm, but, how do you know this? -who are you?"

"Huh, you are quite clever and tactical to look at a gift horse in the mouth." Konami said, or complimented him, and he could only answer ... ... "-well, I suppose I'm like you that I can travel through dimensions, and right now, hmph, I'm looking for a place to call home. Much like you are." Konami said, then, he started walking ... ...

"Just answer me another thing, how were you able to beat my friend in such a short order?"

...Konami stood amidst the rain, and answered ... ... "Huh, heart of the cards, perhaps? Power is withstand in a duel and it comes to many different forms, intellect, brute force, supernatural luck, and many more, though the others are mostly on intellect, the ones of the usage of XYZ and Synchro are more intellect, while the fusion and the Standard methods, are that of Supernatural luck. But ... ... a new or somewhat new method is being performed, right now."

"Ah, Sakaki Yuya's era ... ... or maybe, _your,_ era ... ... Hmph, well that is all I wanted to hear." Shun used his acrobatic skills again and jumped to each rooftop before disappearing from sight, as thunder struck and Konami left to run and find shelter - - or cover ... ... ... ...

... ...At LDS, President's office ... ...

...Nakajima is speaking with Reiji Akaba regarding Yuya Sakaki's Pendulum Summoning - - which caught everyone off-guard back then, as it's not really a new method - albeit, akin to a new method of summoning that lets you summon many monsters as possible, and quite possibly, the most powerful method in compare to fusion, Ritual, Synchro and even XYZ summoning - and right now, "Akaba-san!" Chairwoman Akaba, Reiji's mother, came in, but felt like excusing herself immediately - given her son's expression, the President, that is. "Chairwoman, is there something that troubles you?"

"Ah, no, excuse me. Maybe I should have called up an incoming message first, before - - "

"Not at all, I was just speaking with my attendant regarding Pendulum Summon, but now that you are here, please, do not mind our conversation if it's related to business transaction."

"Y-Yes, madam, please, continue." Nakajima said, nervously, since he knows where to act formal around the Chairwoman - - at _all,_ actually.

"I have heard word on the street that there have been attacks in our own staff personnel recently, and I heard it's becoming quite active lately." Chairwoman Akaba started - - and Reiji frowned at that.

"Hai. -we've received reports of that ourselves. -The culprits remain vague as for our concern, but, this is something that is not so excused with an apology or forgiveness, also, it seems like the LDS files are being accessed by some other personnel other than ourselves lately. Nakajima and Taichi reported this lately, and Taichi himself felt like someone may be trying to access our files and may hack through the tournament's file as it is."

"Eh? You're saying ... ...someone is trying to sabotage our beloved hosted tournament for the youths to represent their dignity as duelists?" Chairwoman Akaba asked and Reiji looks out through the horizontal view of the city from his office - - and he could only ponder ... ... "I may need data regarding previous duels given by those with the most astonishing performance, the Lancers of this world must be those who are capable of repelling any rebellious aspects of those who would terrorize other places, and especially, people. The Pendulum method is something we've spoken of, but regarding the Red Hat duelist duel ... ...To actually withstand to an outrageously strong deck used by our latest AI dueling machine ... ... Indeed, this is something worthy of our attention. Have there been any word of that famed duelist, from the last observation we got, this Red Hat duelist, Hagure Konami, was able to use fusion, and even Synchro summon, and I suppose the standard method is also applied to some degree - - but we still don't know if he's going to use XYZ summoning method, but onto that, have there been any word about him?"

"There was, in fact, I think it's regarding ... ...some claim that he dueled those who have been attacking our staff personnel."

"Eh?" "Huh...?" Both Nakajima and the President responded.

"I'm not too sure myself, but supposedly, one of our students, well - - a majority of them, in fact, have encountered the supposed attackers after one of our own recognized them to have attacked Marco-sensei who is a fusion professor, I believe, from the fusion department." Reiji frowned and ponder afterwards, and then, he turned around again to get enough space from his pondering - - "Hm, now that you mention that, Mother ... ... Oh, I mean, Chairwoman Akaba, you were saying that Konami Hagure have encountered these people and ... ...challenged them to the art of dueling?"

"That's what the attackers claim, and even one of them said, that they would stop attacking LDS as it is. Though I don't think it's enough to quell the unrest within our institute."

"I agree. Plus, it seems like we need to take a closer eye on Red Hat Konami Hagure-san, regardless, Nakajima, bring up the file data recording."

"Hai!" Nakajima instantly pushed a button that shows the list of duelist files that is listed to those who have dueled using the new generation duel disks - - but Konami is not on the record when his name is typed on. "No data!?"

"As I have expected." Reiji said, expecting this. "He wasn't using our duel disk system after all."

"Yes, that is true." Chairwoman Akaba said. "At any rate, we best be on the look out my son - - Oh, I mean, President. Please do what you can with caution."

Reiji nodded in assurance. "Of course."

"-well then, please excuse me." Chairwoman Akaba took her leave - - and Reiji turned to Nakajima. "Taichi, I know you're there. Please come out."

"Eh!?" At that, Nakajima was taken by great surprise. "T-Taichi!? Y-You fool! -why were you eavesdropping!?"

"I-I tried to come in, but it sounded like the President was busy, so I waited by the door."

"It's all right. It's best he listened in, any way, what news do you have?" Reiji asked.

"-w-well, it seems like the attacks have subsided now sir, plus, it seems like some of our own students are investigating the disappearance of some of our professors, namely, Marco-sensei who is a fusion professor. But right now, sir, it seems like our LDS students are still on a bit of an uproar. I heard that some of them are challenging every bit of duelists out there in order to ... ... "

"Ah, the qualification for our Junior League Championship requires them to at least have winning ration of 46% and Sakaki Yuya is being requested by a certain former manager ... ... "

...

...Meanwhile, at an abandoned apartment ... ...

" _Sigh,_ this place is good as any, I suppose ... ... " Konami said sighing, with Lambda sighing in spirit, as well - - "As good as any place I suppose, and appropriate like any other places, I suppose." Lambda said, and both of them decided to stay here and Konami is reminded of that apartment place back at the Neo Domino City, that was provided by the duel monster spirits actually, as Konami is able to travel to various dimensions, and is able to hear Duel Monster spirits like Judai and Ruka, after all, then, he's only required to do what he can in helping the Signers in their battles against evil, and that's his payment for such acccomodation, not being picky, he accepted - - and this place or abandoned apartment has the same stationary structure or room structures or location, and there's a foster of someone named Sakaki Yusho by the wall - - which catches Konami and Lambda's attention, as the name Sakaki reminded them of Yuya - - "Sakaki Yusho? Hey, isn't that ... ... "

"...No doubt about it." Lambda said.

"Y-Yeah. So ... ... _yaaaawwn,_ sorry, too tired to even think about this. I'm going to bed." Konami said lying on the rugged, old bed and Konami's duel spirit partner, Lambda, manifested and decided to rest here, too, and they both get a sound sleep ... ... ... ...

...

...

...

...The next day, before the sun rising ... ... ... ...

Someone suddenly came barging in, "Come on out, You coward!"

"-whooaoaaahhh!" Konami fell on the bed's side, or on the floor upon hearing that loud voice, and Lambda, who woke up, immediately went back to the Duel Monster world. "Owwww ... ... "

"-where are you!? I know you stole Yuya's Pendulum Cards, so give them back!" Yuzu Hiragi demanded as she looked around and saw Konami lying on the floor, with a big headache to boot - - he looked at Yuzu drowsily, and wonder why she's here, remembering her from before back at that duel league hosting where he witnessed Yuya perform Pendulum Summon - - and where he challenged the Sin Series cards ... ... ... ... "...Huh?" Both of them responded in unison, in Konami's case, he's wondering why Yuzu came barging in, while Yuzu is wondering why Konami is here ... ... ... ...

"w-who are you? You're not Sawatari!"

"...Huh?" Konami has a big question mark above his head, at that, and after explaining some things ... ... ... ...Yuzu blushed madly, after the explanation of sort.

"I-I-I-I'm really sorry! I thought this was Shingo Sawatari's home!"

"A-Ah. I don't really live here, myself. Though I suppose I'm freeloading myself."

"You ... ... You don't have a place to stay at?"

"Ah, you remember me, right?"

"A-Ah. You're that legendary red hat duelist, who beat that Sin Series action series back at the hosting duel league, and you're ... ... Oh, I'm so sorry! I should apologize for barging in here, I'm not going to judge you since this place is abandoned, and this place is suitable for those who need it, of course. This duelist named Sawatari stole some of my friend's card, oh, you remember Yuya, Yuya Sakaki, right?" Konami peeked at the foster of Yusho Sakaki before nodding - - "Ah, I heard of him."

"This duelist named Sawatari stole some of his Pendulum cards, I ran before hearing the full description of where he lives, and that's when I got here. I'm sorry I came barging in like that, as a duelist, I just want to help out Yuya get his cards back."

"Oh, right. Then, see ya! No harm done!" Konami said walking past her.

"Eh? -where are you going?"

"Huh, I guess nowhere. -well, all problems have solution, it's a step by step procedure, see you around, oh, you're ... ... "

"Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hiragi Yuzu, you are?"

"...Hagure Konami. Though I thought everyone heard that yesterday."

"Oh, sorry, I'm not good at memorizing."

"No worries!" Konami said smiling carefreely. "-well, see you around, Hiragi Yuzu!" He said, running out of the apartment and left.

...

...

...At the town's district, Konami is walking amidst the crowded district ... ... ... ...

...Lambda appeared in spirit, "-well? -what do you plan to do this morning?" Lambda asked.

"I dunno. I thought of going around town to find somewhere to eat, but all I ate was some bread."

"You ate a banquet last night, so I think it's only fair." Lambda said.

"Yeah, I guess so. -well, I guess I better go find something to earn both of us DPs, the duels we got with the AI dueling system got us a lot of DPs, but I think that won't last long considering we don't even have a place to stay at."

"Ah, ah." Lambda disappeared back to the Duel Monster world.

...Konami walked around this part, where he stumbles upon a construction site that is near the tower institute of LDS, and he seems to think it's for the elites - - which he's right. Then, he thought of leaving until ... ... He sees a young boy at the top of a construction structure and he's ... ...near the edge, of the construction structure ... ... is he ... ... "Is he ... ... gonna commit ... ...suicide!?"

...Reira Akaba, a younger adopted brother of Reiji Akaba, is about to take one step over the edge as of then ... ... a young blue-haired boy named Sora Shiunin is passing by, and gets to see the sight here - - which he quickly realized that Reira is trying to commit suicide now ... ... "Ooooooiiiiiii!"

...Konami called out, and Reira decided against stepping out of bounds against the edge of the structure, and he looks down ... ... "...what's wrong? You wanna die or something?" Konami asked, and Reira weakly nodded, though Konami didn't see it, of course, from his distance - - Konami, instead, smiled for some reason, "And I bet, you're still a virgin, aren't you!? You're going to leave this world a virgin, what a hell of a way to die, boy!" He cheered, cheekily and sarcastically, enough for people around to notice Reira, not just Sora, and he ran away, Reira that is, from the top of the construction structure ... ...

"...well, that was a odd way to stop someone from committing suicide." Lambda appeared and commented.

"Yeah, huh ... ... " Konami was about to leave, but noticed and seen Sora's presence, who waved at him cheerfully, and he just decided to leave this place, but unbeknownst to him, except Lambda, Sora seems to decide to tail them - - like a stalker, too, at that, as Konami leaves the construction site.

...Later on ... ...

...Konami goes to a restaurant that sells sweets like ice-cream and alike, using DP points Konami ordered strawberry sundae ... ... "Yosh, one strawberry sundae on the run!" The waitress with roller skates said, as she left and then delivered Konami's order to Konami, who just started chewing on it on a straw - - and noticed then that most patrons in this part are all students, most are from LDS while some are ... ...wait, he noticed Sakaki Yuya speaking with Gongenzaka and Yuzu, as they seem to be laughing - - that after hearing Yuzu's embarrassing story of barging into someone else's house, that is Konami's apartment, that they burst out laughing - - "Hahaha, you shouldn't do that, Yuzu! You didn't even know where Sawatari lives!"

"This is no laughing matter, Yuya! He stole your Pendulum Cards, and you still haven't got them back!"

"Oh, right." Yuya said dispirited, which made both Lambda and Konami sweat drop - - and right then, both of them remembered him using Pendulum Summon, and it got them intrigued - - and Konami spoke, "Hey, that's him, right?"

"Ah, ah... ...well, his name was Sakaki Yuya, I think."

"Ah, I remember Sakaki Yusho's own name. And I guess ... ...he's his father?"

"How should I know?"

"Yeah, yeah ... ... I know. -well, now what do we - - "

-Suddenly, the door is slammed wide open, quite rudely, no, _very rudely,_ too, as everyone is in awe - - especially Gongenzaka Noboru for some reason, "Oh no ... ... not that idiot again!" He cursed while both Yuya and Yuzu are confused on what's going on - - and right then, Hiragi Shuzo also arrived, and is deadpanned upon arriving and upon seeing the new patron - - of sort. -which the owner or manager is also deadpanned at seeing him and Shuzo upon seeing him, and remembering he owes him a lot of _debts_ \- - Shuzo Hiragi, that is, the principal of You Show Duel School ... ...

...Any way, the one by the door is someone who is muscular, and ... ... well, stylish is not the _right_ word, but more like - - fancy get-up and _overly_ corny, or melodramatic at that - - and then, this fancy-looking idiot started addressing the patrons, "-what's up, yo!? Da Loqus is in the hooooouuussseeee! D-D-Da Loqus!" Everyone is annoyed, especially Yuzu, at this point, and even Gongenzaka is about to lose it - - right then, Da Loqus brings up a duel disk that is the same as this generation that is not old in their design - - "And this here is my Mama, now don't you talking bad about my Mama, or she's gonna give you the hip hop hoop or something like the huff, huff, and hoop! Now isn't that right, Mama? Hmm~ Hmm! That's right baby! No stopping this bobby trap," Lambda appeared annoyed and murmured, "...Fruit Salad."

"Yeah, he is." Konami thought, speaking with Lambda without opening his mouth - - he ought to get out of this joint before something ... ...uncivilized might happen - - like Chairwoman Akaba being here, the point of her was that she could observe her students behavior and understand them more, given she's chairwoman of LDS, that is, but ... ... this is more than she expected - - unless someone removes this idiot out of the building, she may result into more ... ... uncivilized, manner, if a proper and formal way to put it, as her subordinates, Taichi and Nakajima are sweating buckets - - and right then, "Da Loqus" begun to speak. "Say, ain't anybody one of you admirers or fans of mine know anything about some uptake or new duelist around here, and one of the Da Loqus's rules is that whenever there's a new duelist in town - - I give him a _whack_ of a welcome!" Konami sweat dropped at that, as he's also amazed that no one recognized him, and guessed it's because no one saw him this closely, any way - - any way, he and Lambda ought to get out to the back doorway, before something else happens ... ...

-Suddenly, however, a bunch of duelist gang members begun crashing down the place - - as they roll tables over, broke glasses about, broke even some cash safes, and the manager and some patrons are taken hostage, mainly, Yuya and the others, Yuzu and Gongenzaka, then, the chairwoman remains calm for some reason - - unlike her subordinates. Da Loqus screamed like a girl, and hid under a table - - with Hiragi Shuzo sitting by it, much to his awkwardness, and is feeling the urge to kick him off the desk.

"T-There are dropouts from that LDS school, and - - whoah!" Steve, the manager, ducked for cover, along with the waiter working here - - and the gangsters are all seem to demand something, as various LDS teachers approached - - "Ah, teacher!" One student called out, and he ought to ask for help, "Please help them stop it!"

The teacher seems reluctant, as if not wanting to solve this and just ignore it, then, someone else came in - - "Ah, vice teacher, please do something about this!"

"Takamura! You're not gonna get away with this!" One of the juvenile thugs said.

"O-Oi, what's going on?" Yuya asked, with him, Yuzu and Gongenzaka under the table - - they're all cowering like the other patrons on this part.

The vice teacher, accompanied by another teacher, whispered. "If you don't resolve this, it might affect your status as a good teacher, sir."

"B-But ... ... " The vice teacher skipped a heart-beat as the thugs lean closer and closer - - "Takamura!" Suddenly, Konami stepped in and - - his head met with the baseball bat of the thug, and he's ... ... unharmed, and the nearby glass shattered as a result of that impact. Actually, Lambda was the one who took the attack, and given his power - - he's unharmed, Konami just made it look like he used his head to block the attack, since there are complications - - everyone is stunned and in awe, at that - - and immediately recognized him as the legendary duelist as of last night and he's mesmerized that they just realized just now. "...Geez, that was a fine drink that was broken and spilled ... ... " Konami said, as the thug removed the bat or baseball bat from his head. Konami, that is.

"A-Are you all right, sir?" The thug who hit Konami asked - - actually, Lambda blocked it for him.

"You are the dropouts that I expelled out of the LDS institute for rebelling and turning into thugs that are nothing but trash nowadays, you deserve to be drop outs for that!" The vice teacher named Takamura said.

"Shut the hell up ... ... it's not like we wanted to be rebels or thugs ... ...you're always yelling at us, calling us trash, or whatnot!"

"what's wrong calling a trash, trash!?" The vice teacher exclaimed back, "You're all nothing but tarnish to the reputation of LDS, and to that, you're all nothing but trash to society, no one will hear you what you say, and no matter how much you struggle, you won't change anything! So to that, you're better ... ... " ...Suddenly, Konami went behind the teacher's back, and all of the sudden, he grabbed him from both arms - - with Lambda actually grabbing the teacher fully, using his supernatural strength, he can do it no problem - - it just made it look like Konami is the one who is strong, and then - - _SUUUUUUUPPPPPLLLEEEEEEXXXXXX!_

... ...Everyone is stunned at that, as Konami then stood back up from the supplex he delivered to the ungrateful teacher. "You're an eyesore. And an ear-sore, at that, calling humans trash, or whatnot, is something that is unforgivable! It's because teachers like you that these kids have nowhere to turn to, or no one to turn to! And to that, as a teacher, you should know that kids learn, and they must persevere through hardships, you teach, and they learn, a teacher like you should know that! Otherwise, what's the point of being a teacher? Isn't that what you're hired for, to teach? Or are you all just a bunch of idiots or showoffs at that? Huh, teacher is someone who teach, you know, so don't bother getting back up if you're not up to that." Konami said in awe to the others, as everyone is utterly shocked and felt like they learned a great lesson from him ... ... "Hey, you kids, come with me."

"Eh?" The thug that hit him with the baseball bat responded.

"Come on, just come with me." He beckoned, and they all followed, reluctantly, at that.

Amidst all of this, Reira, who ran away and saw his mother enter this restaurant, was watching from the dark this whole time, and he becomes interested in Konami, and decided to follow him for advice - - like he's a teacher or something ... ... ... ...

...Then, all the while, back at the nearby coast place ... ... ... ... "Um, t-teacher, thank you, you represent us. No one has done that for us in ages." The thug earlier, who hit Konami, said in gratitude. Lambda has appeared in spirit.

"-well, the bastard had it coming. But you know, all problems have solutions. You guys cannot attend school because of lack of financial fees, right?"

"Ah." "Ah." "Ah." The three responded in unison.

"Then, perhaps you ought to find part-time jobs for now."

"But how? we don't know the procedures or what we're good at." The other two agreed immediately.

"-well, just do what you can do, I suppose." Konami said. "Say, what you guys do to have fun?"

"Hm, well, uh, we cook, I guess. And we serve food." The other two agreed again.

"Then ... ... go apply for that restaurant perhaps, come on, it's better than doing nothing right? Come on, even if the problem is difficult, do only what you _CAN_ do, even if it's hard, there's always a solution. Go to it, then, good luck."

"H-Hai. Thank you very much!" The three ran off, feeling refreshed and enlightened at Konami's teaching, Konami's partner, Lambda, appeared. "-well, looks like that's taken care of, but ... ... someone is here to see you. Look." Konami is pointed at Reira, who shyly approaches, and ... ... "Um ... ... "

"Hey, you're that kid from the construction site ... ... what are you doing here, you shouldn't be out here at this hour. It's still school time ... ... "

"I take home study, I don't go to school ... ... " Both of them look out through the distance.

"I see ... ... Then, why are you here?" Konami asked and Lambda appeared again, and then, he spoke. "He seem interested in you. Perhaps he's trying to find justification in him trying to commit suicide."

...Both Konami and Reira look out at the peaceful sight of the Miami Ocean, then ... ... "Say, why did you try to commit suicide in the first place? Oh, wait, I think I can conjure up a few guests, let see ... ... ... perhaps failed exams, your girlfriend dump you, or perhaps you really did failed exams?"

"No, but somewhere in between those, I suppose ... ... it's ... ...bullying. By girls ... ... um ... ... "

"... ...All problems have solution, and ... ...what is this bullying, any way ... ...?" Konami asked.

"They ... ... T-They took pictures of me in my underwear, and also ... ... they threaten to expose it to the internet, so I ... ... Also, I'm not smart, yes, I'm not smart, nor strong ... ... so I'm really just a good for nothing person ... ... _sob, sob, sob ... ... ... ..._ "

"All problems have solutions, don't worry. All right, you say some people are bullying you, right?"

...Konami turned to this boy, Reira, and then ... ... "Then, in exchange only for money, I'll get something done for you."

"...Eh?"

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna ask for 100 yen or something."

"You want something in return?"

"Of course." Konami immediately replied. "Besides, bullying is bad, something is ought to be taught here, all right, it's lesson time!"

...

...

...Later that night, at LDS at the tower institute ... ... ... ...

...Some lumber party is going on, and it seems like it's _enjoyable,_ any how, but ... ... it's full of malice and bullying, at that, so ... ... ... ... "wow, Mitsui-san is really rich, I wish I have parents like you that I could do as I see fit."

"Yeah, me too, it's like I'm going to eat, eat, and eat it all!"

-They all laughed _merrily_ at that, and then, there is a knock by the door - - and someone annoyingly answered it, "-what is it, we paid for all the time and the noise it may sound here, so don't worry if it's causing a ruckus."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just here to deliver something."

...A guy in red said ... ... yeah, red, red, as in color, all of the sudden ... ... "Huh? -what are you delivering?"

"I have something here for Mitsui-san and her friends, and they are ... ... " Konami dropped a suitcase or trunk, that made the girls curious and suspicious at that, then all of the sudden, Konami shows himself and smiled at the girls ... ...

... ... ... ... a loud and large explosion of suitcase powder explosion occurred all of the sudden, turning everything inside the room in white, as they seem to chalk or flour ... ... no, they are chalk, all right ... ... _"Cough, cough, cough, cough,_ Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"... ...Hahahahahaha, hahahahaha!" The girls were mesmerized then, as someone wearing the white coat of Seto Kaiba, and also a strange mask - - "-wicked girls who disturb the peace and justice of this town, those who bully the weak and cannot defend themselves! I, Kaibaman, shall punish you for this!"

"Huh!? -what the ... ...hey, you fool! Take that stupid mask or ... ... or ... ... "

"You cannot demand anything from me, stupid woman, I'm the one who has the higher power here, Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" At the other side of the corridor, Reira is watching with interest, or just hearing it, actually ... ... and Konami rant and on and on about being Kaiba man or something ... ... ... ...

"How the heck did you get our numbers, or rather, how did you get in to LDS anyhow!?"

"Did you snuck in or something, you're in big trouble!"

"Snuck in? Haha, I work here. Only temporarily though." Konami under neath the mask, said. "-well, I borrowed this mask for a while for someone who is a fan of Seto Kaiba, and right now," Konami removes the mask ... ... "I see now that the era hasn't changed, this is something that keeps on going, bullies who cannot even solve their own problems and they keep messing up with others at that, and what's worse, they only worsen their problem - - while others are forced to endure, and right now, only then, they will realized that everything they did is to only worsen their problem, while others solve theirs, and in the end, they're the ones who shall struggle."

...The girls seem to be torn at that ... ... then, they realized something ... ... "-wait, could it be ... ... that Akaba kid!?" They all jumped to that same conclusion.

"Hmph, I'm not gonna answer that. I don't need to answer to you!" Konami said, sounding like Kaiba as he puts back the mask. "Anyway, this site of yours is quite interesting. I found it on the internet and on this Ipad I found lying on the ground, here, look at this! Catch!" He tossed the IPad to the girls who are all white all over ... ... for some reason, it's showing them ... ... "It's an world wide video that shows Kaibaman dealing with stupid girls who are causing trouble for others, and in the end, the ones who are troubled shall find satisfaction, and solve their problems, and those stupid girls shall find that they're the ones to struggle in the end! -while we solve our problems! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! In other words, this is shown around the channel of the news, see?" Konami turned on the tv and it shows the girls and him on this room - - this very room on channel 12 of the television he just opened. "See? -we're being broadcasted on tv right now!?"

"wHHHAHAAAAAAAATTTTT!?"

-One girl shouted or shrieked outloud, at that, and Konami then ... ... "You guys really screwed up badly, any way, I'm going to return the favor now. As punishment, I'm going to send all the IDs and e-mail address and telephone numbers of yours to this very page as punishment."

"-what!? Y-You can't do that, you have no access to that site!"

"Oh, but I do!" -Lambda sighed in spirit, as he just hacked earlier into this site and had found it then using his supernatural powers to do just that, now Konami had decided to make use of it. "See? I'm about to send it now!"

"Oh, r-r-right, stop right there! Come on, stop! Stop that! That's not funny! Our email address and phones are in there!"

"Yeah, and they're gonna call our parents to the school!"

-They all got frightened and the tall girl spoke, "I only was just teasing Akaba because he's meek, foolish and weak-minded, that's why I just want him to grow up as a man - - and he's not like the others, too, if he's not, then he deserves it!"

"...Hmph, I don't think that's your care right now, he's solving his problems, what's wrong with that? You're the one who is _**wrong!**_ "

"...Hey ... ... come on, it's not our fault that we became bullies, we're just greatly troubled is all, that is all ... ... we're just not in the right head or thinking ... ... we uh ... ... lose our heads, you know ... ... ... ... "

"Yeah? And what of those who didn't do anything to you?"

-The girls are shocked again, and they couldn't respond ... ... Konami continues typhing out their addresses.

"Hey, come on, we didn't _asked_ to be bullies or try to bully, we're just greatly troubled! -we're just greatly troubled is all! -we bent our frustration on others, not knowing we only _**worsened**_ our problems!"

"It's not our fault!"

"Yeah? And what of those who are bullied by you? They didn't asked to be bullied either." Konami countered.

"...we're corrupt. -we're corrupted! Plain and simple! But try to satisfy yourself then! Try to satisfy yourself when you came back at us!"

"Hmph, no, we won't do anything _you_ want!" Konami countered again.

"H-Hey, just what is it you want? Revenge? Is that it ... ...? -we're just troubled people, it doesn't matter if it's demons or people, everyone gets screwed! It ain't matter if it's us or the "dark" of the heart!" ...Konami has heard that term before, "dark" of the heart ... ... something everyone fight everyday perhaps ... ... ... ...

"Hmph, perhaps removing doubts from our minds is the key ... ... ... ...just kidding! Huh, that live you're seeing is not channel twelve at all ... ... right, Reira?" Konami came out, and Reira is just by the door way, having heard the whole thing, and he actually planted a camera on this room, which is being shown on a false 12 label on the screen, making it look like it's on live television show ... ... Reira shyly comes in and goes behind Konami. "Reira planted a camera and all of your crazy activities are there. Did I scared you? Huh, don't worry, all problems have solutions. So fear not about that. Solve your problems, okay?" Konami gives them a wink ... ... which they cried altogether, hugged each other, joyously and feeling refreshed at that ... ... "There, Reira, your problem is solved. And I just deleted that picture they had, I snuck in earlier, too, as I tried to delete that."

"Oh, then ... ... it's gone?"

"Ah. It's gone. Then, the rest is up to you now." Konami leaves then, his job as a janitor is over from this shift, and he doesn't plan to show himself back here.

...

...Later, outside LDS tower ... ... ... ...

...Lambda smiled at Konami for a job well done, and unbeknownst to them ... ... someone was watching the whole thing earlier, and they chuckled, at that ... ... "Very interesting person ... ...hm ... ... ... ... " ...An alternate counterpart of Rio Kamishiro, Kir Kamijou ... ...

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Dark Side of Dimension**

 **Chapter 4: Showdown on a Warehouse ... ...**

...At the town's district ... ... ... ...

...Konami is walking with his hands on his pockets, and Lambda is with him as usual - - "Say, Lambda, you say you can fuse with other monsters, right? Does that make you ... ... well, not to pry on Yugi-san and the others, but that doesn't make you ... ... "

"...I have the same special abilities as the card of the legendary knight of Atlantis, Timaeus, I can fuse with other monsters ... ... and form out new possibilities - - thus, I suppose I'm a similar manner to Super Fusion, except of course, I cannot use the opponent's monster as a fusion substitute."

"Ah, I know that ... ... well, that was one exercise that I wouldn't want to chow down on after a midnight routine, so how about we grab something to eat first before we go back-?"

"To that run-down apartment? Hmph, I don't know if you can even consider it as a temporarily base or something, but ... ... huh?" Suddenly, Konami's partner of a duel monster spirit spots Yuzu coming from the other side of the street and she seems to have gone shopping - - Konami recognized her as well as Lambda who disappeared back to the Duel Monster world ... ...

"...That's ... ... " Yuzu herself noticed Konami and is extremely surprised to see him ... ...

"You're... ...You're that duelist that won in that seemingly impossible to defeat AI dueling machine!" She said with a pointed finger, which Konami saw as a bit of rude - - and he ought to respond, "Uh, yeah, well, see yah."

"Ah, wait! Thanks a lot for that last time, you did something no one would dare to do to LDS students or personnel, you really surprised us too when you won against that AI after Yuya's duel. Oh, and about last time, I'm really sorry about barging into your apartment."

'...It's not MY apartment ... ... ' Konami thought in his mind. "So you're by yourself right now?"

"Oh, I'm actually doing some shopping right now, I'm kinda on an errand even though it's already evening. So what brings you here?"

"I'm shopping on my own, too, I suppose." Konami responded.

"Oh, I see ... ...then, I bid good evening." She said bowing politely and formally, quite angellic, as Konami thought ... ...

"Well, I bid you good evening, too. But, be careful. There are a lot of _strange_ people out there ... ... don't be surprised that someone might start taking pictures of random people for no apparent reason ... ... ... ... " Konami said, as he takes his leave until suddenly ... ... "Yuzu-nee-chan!" A small girl said as she came running, and is taking her breath ... ... ... ...

"Ayu-chan! What are you doing here, and getting all worked up all of the sudden ... ... " Yuzu and Konami went to her ... ... ... ...

"It's ... It's ... ...It's trouble! I saw some people earlier!"

"You ... ... saw some people?"

"Yeah! I thought I recognized them, it was the people from before who took Yuya-nii-chan's Pendulum cards! I think I saw them going to the pier or the docks ... ... "

"WHAT!? You mean Sawatari Shingo and his group!?"

"I think so ... ... They were laughing about how they took Yuya-nii-chan's Pendulum cards, especially that Sawatari person ... ... "

"Why that little weasel!"

"Yeah, he's kinda of a bad person ... ... "

"Thank you, Ayu-chan, you're really a great help!"

Ayu blushed at that and is seems to be greatly delighted at that praising from Yuzu, "Oh, it's nothing really ... ... Hm? This is ... ... " Ayu recognized Konami from before.

"Then, Ayu-chan, wait here, I'll go after Sawatari and his gang!" Yuzu ran off to the docks, surprising Lambda, who is unseen and unnoticed by Ayu, and by Yuzu, earlier, too, Konami and Ayu-chan herself ... ...

"Y-Yuzu-nee-chan...!? ...I-Is she ... ... I hope she'll be okay by herself."

"...Idiot. That Yuzu is an idiot, go after her!" Lambda said to Konami and he ran for it.

...

...

...Later on, at the Piere ... ... ... ...

" _huff, huff,_ ah ... ... I made it here." Yuzu said as then, Konami also showed up, unnoticed by Yuzu, as he hid behind the cargo boxes that are stored about, and he took a peek of the situation - - Yuzu boldly, and foolishly, went to barge in here, all by herself - - which Lambda sees as foolish or foolhardy, as he just couldn't help or bring himself to leave this girl now, neither does Konami, actually - - they both tailed her as she just boldly, and foolishly, goes inside the warehouse and looked around for any signs of Sawatari and his gang - - "Ah!" She spots them at the nearby corner ... ... ... ...

"This card and this card will make your deck a lot stronger, Sawatari-san!" Anshi, the male member of the group along with Sawatari, said, and Sawatari chuckled a bit at the comment - - "Tch, tch, tch, correction: It isn't the cards that make your deck strong, it's the spirit of the duelist that counts ... ... in essence, it's the cards that is defining the duelist, so now ... ... Hm, I suppose I could just dispose this back to Sakaki Yuya."

"-with this, your probability of defeating Sakaki Yuya has increased!" Mikadono said.

"Three cheers for Sawatari-nii-chan!" Koen Nene cheered at that, as they all shared a drink or a toast to celebrate at as Konami watches from the Shadows with Lambda, then ... ... ... ...

"I finally found you, Sawatari! The gig is up!" Yuzu suddenly busted in there, much to the both Konami's and Lambda's groaning, at that - - the others, Sawatari's gang, are alerted by her presence - - "-what!? -w-who are you!?" Nene asked.

"Our base is under attack, sound the security alarm!" Mikadono did just that as Anshi exclaimed, though both Konami and Lambda sweat dropped at that, as there was no need, and this isn't much of a secret hideout to look at - - as they both deemed and observed from the surrounding about.

"-what!? Hiragi Yuzu!? How did you find our secret hideout!?" Sawatari exclaimed.

"Enough of your pathetic chatter! I'm here to duel you to get Pendulum - - I-I mean Yuya's Pendulum cards!"

"You? Duel Against me?" Sawatari asked, surprised and amused by the proposal or challenge - - "Are you sure that's wise?"

"You must be stalling cause you're afraid to lose to a girl! Your petty tricks won't work with me unlike it did to Yuya! I'm a completely different type of opponent!"

"Hahaha, hahahahaha, you sure are full of yourself, Hiragi Yuzu. You really think you can beat the best duelist of LDS?"

"The best!? Yeah, right! You're more a second rate duelist! No, you're more a third rate duelist! No, you're more of a fifth rate - - no, a hundreth rate duelist!" That made both Konami and Lambda sweat drop from all the mocking and insulting exchange from Yuzu and Sawatari, "You always talk a big game, but never had the skills to back it up! But I'll show you what a girl like me is capable of, so get ready to get your ass kicked!"

A vein appears on Sawatari's forehead, having cannot stand this insults anymore! "How dare you speak to me like that, you'll regret this, Hiragi Yuzu, if you're about to quit and give this up, this is your LAST CHANCE!" Sawatari said, activating his duel disk - - while Yuzu got out hers, as well, and subsequently activated it, too.

"If it's a duel you want, then it's a duel you'll get!" Right then, Konami stepped out and Koen and Anshi are the first ones to notice while Mikadono went to the Solid Vision room wondering if the Solid Vision for an Action Duel should be activated - - so Mikadono decided to watch from here - - but then Konami's presence is seen ... ... ... ...

"Um, S-Sawatari-san ... ... "

"B-Behind you ... ... " Nene said informing Sawatari who turned to Konami and is shocked as a result.

"-what the!? -w-who the hell are you!?" Yuzu, too, is surprised and shocked to see him. Konami, that is.

"Konami!? -wh-what are you doing here? Perhaps ... ...you came to help get revenge for Yuya? Thanks, but I can handle this, I don't want anyone else get involved in this mess!"

"...Idiot." Lambda said in spirit before disappearing.

Konami stepped up, ignoring Yuzu's plea as he stood beside her. "Konami, didn't you hear me!?"

"...This is a run-down place, no food, no drinks, and no fan service! So ... ... " Konami gives a goofy smile for some reason, and Koen is a little amused at that, but she becomes concern again ... ... " ... ... So, Sawatari, was it? Is it true that you stole Yuya's Pendulum cards?" Konami asked, getting serious all of the sudden - - making both Anshi and Mikadono sweat drop at that. "Ah, I did. But, I rather not resort to drastic measures - - as I say, perfect judgement, undeterred fighting spirit and good looks make a perfect duelist! To that, I don't need these Pendulum Cards of Yuya, so ... ... here, you can have them!" Sawatari kicked the box containing the container of Yuya's Pendulum cards - - Yuzu picked it up. "But, if you still wish to duel ... ... then you may - - Huh?" Konami suddenly turned around, and said - - "No, since you found honor, in the end, there's no need to duel this out of a feud, so, let's do this when you have free time." Konami said, leaving, making everyone else wonder what he'd meant. "Ah, ah. Come on, guys, let's get out of here. This isn't worth it, after all."

"Ah, ah. I suppose so." Anshi said.

"You're lucky Sawatari-nii-chan is merciful today, or you would have lose that duel!" Koen said to Yuzu which irritated her greatly at the mockery of an imagination regarding how he she may fare against Sawatari. As the gang of Sawatari left the warehouse ... ... ... ... "-what's with them? Stealing someone else cards then returning them in the last minute."

"-well, there's a saying that all humans are weak." Konami said. "And to that, they may do something extremely or become the epitome or embodiment of stupidity, so let's help them see the error of their ways and just bare with it as we love each other. That's simply to it, don't hate, _hate_ them for it, out of privilege, of course. So, Ja ne!"

"Ah, wait a minute!"

...

...

...Later on ... ...

...Both Yuzu and Konami are by the pier's sight of the sea or ocean, and Yuzu is thankful to Konami earlier so she offered him a drink or a juice from the nearby store, and Yuzu is paying, too, at that. "Thank you for your help earlier, but, I could have taken care of that myself. But, you did ended up helping me, so, thank you. You're really great, by the way, I guess you were talking _casual_ earlier?"

"Ah, that's right." Konami said, taking a sip of his drink - - then, he put it aside and spoke, "By the way, is Yuya ... ... your boyfriend or something?"

"Eh? B-Boy..." She blushed like mad at that - - "D-Don't say idiotic things! He's just a childhood friend of mine! B-Besides, didn't you hear that when we were at that exhibition duel demonstration back when he strong against Strong Ishijima!? -w-well, I suppose you wouldn't get it immediately, s-so, any way, did Ayu-chan asked you to help me?"

"No. I went on my own." Konami said. "-well, actually, someone did urged me to."

"Someone? Someone you know?"

"Ah, you could say that. -well, I guess I should probably get going. You know, that was pretty brave of - - Oh, no ... ... "

"Hm?"

-Konami groaned at the sudden arrival of, a bunch of nasty looking people who are all mean-looking, enough to make Yuzu stand up and stand behind Konami - - they're all eyeing her. "Hey, nee-chan, is that your boyfriend? He doesn't look man enough, so why don't you go hang out with us, instead, eh? Hahahahahahaha!" Their ridiculing is enough to make Yuzu sick from all of this, and Konami remains unfazed, as he has _Clear Mind_ , something he learned as a morale lesson back at the Synchro Dimension - - to stand up against delusion, you must clear your own mind of _**doubt**_ of that, as in to brace the unknown and stand up against the most powerful enemy in the universe - - the darkness strongest suit and strength, _**deceiption**_ , it's something Yusei learned from Vizor and Konami, whom managed to befriend the latter and ended up being chosen by the former to help him against Yliaster, as for why he was chosen, Konami helped him against Ghosts, and later helped him, too, against both Primo and Lester, thus, Konami, as instructed by Duel Monster spirits, aided Vizor or Bruno, later on - - and he got to befriend Yusei later on and learned of the technique called " _ **Clear Mind**_ ", thus, it's the way to face uncertainty ... ... ... ...

"Nii-chan, you have a very cute girlfriend there, so, mind sharing her with us, or else, she might end up dumping you, instead, hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"...Yeah, well ... ... I wouldn't be a man if I can't even lay a finger on her," Konami said jokingly which confused everyone at that, then he spoke further - - "That means, if I'm a man enough of your caliber, that means, I'm someone decent, sweet-speaker and quite respectful in his tone. So, ja ne, everyone." Konami jokingly bid farewell with a wave, then, Yuzu followed him suit from behind.

...

...

...Later, near the path-way towards the shopping district of this part ... ...

"Oooiii!" Yuzu came following after Konami after walking all the way here, "Oh, it's you again. You shouldn't go there, they only leave that Sawatari person and his gang because they're LDS students, and they have influence all over the city, or the world in globe-wide, actually - - well, I managed to get out of there, or that circumstances, by talking myself out."

"Eh? You mean ... ...handle things without violence?" Yuzu asked.

"Ah. That's what it means: You shouldn't use power for attack, we use it for defense, fun, entertainment, _**never**_ for attack." Konami warned, and taught Yuzu, of that. "That's why, when you went after Sawatari, you should also consider the other's point of view - - that is, you find the reasons for bad guys' actions, capitulate it, and help them out, too - - for everyone has problems, you need people, other people, to help you out of a jam." Konami said and walked away - - Yuzu is left standing by herself then, but ought to ask ... ... "Hey, you're not from around here, right? Then, where are you from... ...?"

"...well, it's hard to say."

"Eh?"

"...Let's just say, I'm currently staying here in this city, but you got nothing to worry about me. So, Mata ne!" He bids farewell again, with a wave.

"Ah, wait! Since you're new here, you want me to ... ... to show you around? You did helped me out, after all."

"Huh?"

...

...

...Later on, at the shopping district part ... ... ... ...

"How the heck did I ended up in this situation?" Konami asked, as he's being escorted by Yuzu around here, and Lambda appeared in spirit. "-well, can't look at the hourse mouth without getting in front, and you just did something that you shouldn't have."

"Tch, whatever. Any way, Yuzu, where are you taking me?"

"-well, since you're new here, you might as well get something to get yourself to start with. First, our duel disks is not like the one you're carrying right now, oh, you can buy things with DPs alone here, if you have enough level of at least 5, normally, it takes 40 wins in a row without losing, but it also comes if you defeat a very powerful deck - - though, I suppose, you have no problem with that, right? Since you defeated that strong dueling AI, you shouldn't have problem about that? How many did you received last night?"

"...30000 DP."

"30000? Haha, lucky you! You've gained a lot of prestige on your first day here! Hm, you're really lucky, when you look at it."

"Huh, not much lucky, I think. So, those duel disks ... ... how much do they cost?"

"Oh, they are at least ... ...at least ... ...15000 DP when it comes to buying them through DP, and uh, 25,000 yen, which is quite more than enough to buy a high tech in this kind of era," 'No kidding.' Konami thought.

"Also, they can be used in a Solid Vision duel called Action duel, do you know of it?"

"No, I don't." Konami said.

"I see. Then, I'll explain it. -when the Solid Vision used in the past, which is just to materialize holograms of monsters, this time, it's actually the entire field now. Unlike in turbo dueling, this one is not just on the monsters or the duel field, but the entirety of the area, thus, duel monsters can fight alongside their owners, or that we become to understand the strain that monsters undergo - - it's the new type of entertainment duel, it can also come at cooking, entertainment or comedy performance, but it can also be that of a challenge, similar to a boxing or martial arts." Yuzu explained thoroughly which Konami got a bits of it. **(Note: I never watched Arc-V much, so I don't know how Action Duels are performed, I only got familiar with it in the game of Arc-V special. And the characters, too, actually, and it's the same for 5Ds, I never watched the anime much, but I got familiar with it through the game of Tag Force 6, 5 and 4, and some fanfic stories about them, too, including Arc-V. And reading some wikis about them, too. So in here, there are no Action cards, included, but I don't know if the other description element on this story fits the one on the manga or anime. But in here, duel monsters still become materialized, making them able to fight alongside their owners or duelists. And, the cards are materialized using the Solid Vision, thus, unlike in previous duels, the duelists here don't hold the cards but they are shown on the screen and simply touching them there can activate the cards and set or summon them. The cards that are under the grasp of the Solid Vision are put in the same manner as you do in the monitor of the disk or duel disk. And, it can hurt should they land a direct attack that the duelists do not dodge. That is all.)**

"I see ... ... Huh, dueling has become a lifestyle, eh? -well, I wouldn't mind buying but ... ... I'm broke." He said nonchalantly. "-well, I'll think of something to get something to get by."

"Eh? You mean you don't have ... ...anywhere to stay at?"

"No, I don't. Well, I'll think of something." Konami said taking his leave as he takes the other direction.

"H-Hey, where are you going?" Yuzu asked with concern in her tone - - Konami turned to face her.

"Gonna do something about my situation, I suppose. Well, I suppose it was helpful of you to come along, now then, I suppose I better get going now. Ja ne." He said, taking his leave then, leaving Yuzu with a concern face.

...Konami kept walking about and Yuzu ought to ask. "Heeey! -what is your name?"

"...Hagure Konami, you are?"

"Hiragi Yuzu! I'm a student from You Show Duel School! I hope we can get to each other - - I-I mean I hope we can stay intact to each other."

"Ah, I guess so. But I guess I really have to go now, ja, mata ne!" He bids farewell one last time, before disappearing from sight - - from all the star-light lightings about, but right then, some punks with leather jackets and are quite muscular eyes Yuzu - - right then, as she goes about to this district, Konami noticed those guys with leather jackets tailing her, then, he, too, makes a run for there.

...

...

...At an empty district of this part of the shopping district ... ... ... ...

...Yuzu felt like she took a wrong direction in this part - - she was just exploring here yesterday, and felt like she could do the same again, but ... ...maybe she got lost this time, and right then, she felt shadows or presences lurking about, which got her alarmed and she walked in a fast pace - - right then, Sawatari who is also passing by witnessed her, and two guys tailing her ... ... and Konami, too, actually, so he tries to get there as well ... ... ... ...

...

...

...Later on, Yuzu is certain now that she's being tailed at, and she keeps her pace quite fast, and right then, two guys showed themselves and she ran for it - - with Konami and Lambda, following behind, as they ran through the alley, followed by Sawatari who is also on the run, and he ought to return the favor at least - - for at least, sparing him, if it's the right way to put it - - as in her pursuing him and insulting him and giving the chance to meet Konami, and give enlightenment, yeah, he's returning the favor.

...Konami ran out of the alley, and off to the nearby alley-road once again, to catch up to Yuzu without being seen, for now, followed by Sawatari who is on pursuit - - "Goddamn, those idiots are loitering in here everyday, I see them everyday, and I would hit a dart pool strike whenever I see something that lets them get dispirited, but goddamn! -that Yuzu girl is more trouble than she's worth!" Sawatari cursed in his mind as Yuzu kept running followed only by Konami from the alley-way and by Sawatari, as they then come across a warehouse where then, Yuzu is cornered by more of their men - - laughing menacingly.

"Yo, Sweet-heart! How about you ride with some time of your life with us!"

"""Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!""" Yuzu feels very sick from all of this, and she thought she could just buy something for dinner for her and her dad, the principal of You Show, but then this happened ... ...

"I'm not afraid of you! I can take you all on in a - " Everyone laughed again, as then, Konami emerged and Yuzu is the first to take notice of his presence, and recognized him. "K-Konami Hagure!"

"""Huh-?""" All of the thugs came to turn their attentions to him, as Sawatari just hid for now, making sure he's not noticed. Though one guy, Shun Kurosaki, who is on top of a house or in the rooftop, is watching him and Yuzu ... ... and feels familiar. "Ruri...! ... ...No, you just look a lot like her." He said in melancholy in realizing it's not his sister, Ruri.

...Konami approached the gangsters or punks in leather jackets - - "Hey, you guys have problems, right? So, why don't you stop wasting time and get to it, huh? Sounds like a fair deal?" Lambda appears, _"They didn't understand ... ...extremely unfortunate."_ He whispered which greatly upsetted Konami.

"Don't take us for fools!" They said as they brought out knives, baseball bats and even sharp pointy things.

"You think you can play us for fools!?"

"I don't care who you are, any one who messes with a yakuza must pay!" The leader said.

"Huh, you failed to understand, unfortunate." Konami said in an upset tone. Sawatari, too, could relate, meaning he's really _**saved**_ in a tight spot, and couldn't stand it if people aren't giving it their all, or having fully used every fiber of their being to achieve satisfaction. "Huh, I don't care if you are yakuzas, at least, I can solve my own problems." He said, pointing at his head.

"He's right! -we're not here by luck! Everyone works hard to get where they are, it's like that that we're able to gain easy lives and you're all nothing but trouble!"

That irritated the punks. "You're like all the ressssttt! You would never understand how we feel! -we feel like pukes or garbages, in the pile! You would never understand our point of views, it's survival to the fittest in the world! And we can grab our fortune by luck, power is not earned, by gained! I'm above this stupid low or law as I have power!" He said the last part in English.

"...Blahb, blah," Konami easily dismissed their refusal or debating words. "Everyone has problems, of course, there are some things I would naturally not know. And everyone keeps blaming society's rules or something, you say power is not earned, but gained? Huh, that's ... ...is where you are wrong." Konami glared at the leader which sent a shiver down the yakuzas spines - - and Konami glared even more. "You know what, you're right, I don't understand how you feel ... ...it's only natural. Since we just met, and also, power is gained through effort, like you turning on a tv, climbing up a stair, climbing up and pushing a button - - see, it's effort. And you're not even applying effort ... ...tch, come on, you wanting something yet not doing anything? Come on, that's plain stupidity!"

That shocked and made the yakuzas gasped in surprised.

"T-That's...! You...! You have no idea what we've been through!" The leader hissed towards Konami.

"Blah, blah, everyone has problems. People solve them on their own, and the help of those who are also trying to solve their problems. You keep blaming them, huh, what a loser. Like I said, you need effort to get somewhere. Like how you walk, in order to get somewhere. It is fun, but in your case - - it's damn boring. So, fine, go solve your own problems!" Konami said, dismissing them as not worth it. Sawatari couldn't take it any more and ... ... "Hahahahahahahahahahaha! You hear that, you hear that it's the word of a perfect duelist! Heh, of course, you lowlives won't know what it means to live in luxury, cause you're not deserving of it! Huh, you're all a bunch of lowlives to begin with anyway!"

"...Sawatari, right?" Konami asked.

"Ah, I'm the perfect duelist who was once a bad guy who would resort into berserk fits, but, I'm a reformed person! So don't worry about me, and get this little showdown started already!"

Sawatari said that and the yakuzas couldn't take it anymore.

"You bastards! You'll regret messing with us, so, come on!" The yakuzas charged at full throttle, and suddenly, Konami took Yuzu's hand and pulled her to the warehouse with Shun deciding to head there, as well.

...At the warehouse ... ...

...The yakuzas surrounded the three teens altogether - - they all snicker as Konami, Yuzu and Sawatari braced themselves. "Just so you know, my dad is really influencive, so why don't you try to scatter away before he tries to rain down his wrath on you!" Both Yuzu and Konami looked at Sawatari, who thought, _"That was a test! I wouldn't let my old man's reputation get tarnished because of petty lowlives, and also ... ...this might get into something interesting, after all."_

'...what is that Sawatari thinking ... ...? ... ...If this gets all bad, we've all be in trouble!' Yuzu thought in her mind, about the numbers game or otherwise, worst things that could happen.

The yakuzas snicker as both Konami and Sawatari prepare themselves - - as well as Yuzu, then, the leader stepped up. "You brats! You'll know what it's like to mess with the yakuzas!"

They all prepare their weapons at that, and both Shingo and Konami prepared their cards, as they felt a calling to it - - Neos and the other ace card of Sawatari, then, they both brought out their respective duel disks - - Konami's a battle-city version, given by Kyosuke Kiryu of Team Satisfaction's leader, after he and Kyosuke form the new Team Satisfaction, and Sawatari got out the latest duel disk system - - that is colored yellow and Konami and Sawatari prepared to duel. Lambda also appeared, and cast something on both duel disks - - then, disappeared.

"I summon Neos!" Konami said, summoning Neos using OverSoul and Graceful Charity, then, subsequently used OverSoul to revive Neos from the graveyard. The yakuzas laughed at this. "Fool! You think a hologram can scare us!"

...Konami smiled sinisterly at that, and Lambda gives the "go ahead" gesture, at that, before ... ... ... _SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM-!_ -"GYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH! So it wasn't a hologram!"

...The punks all got sent flying all over the warehouse they're on, as they all got blown away by Neos's brute force - - Lambda materialized the cards, and Sawatari realized he could do the same, and he just smiled at that. "...wha-!? K-Konami ... ...!"

The yakuzas groaned as they moaned on the ground, feeling pain and Lambda notices Shun Kurosaki's presence and ought to inform Konami. "...That shady guy is here. Look." He gestured much to Konami's shock upon seeing Shun Kurosaki. "...Kurosaki!" He thought. And the yakuzas groaned further as they all lie helpless and feeling they're about to die - - at any moment. "That is the penalty for this dark game. The rules are that we can use anything as a weapon, so, I use Duel Monster cards - - so that's settles it, I guess."

"No, it doesn't." Shun said, as he jumped down. Much to the shock of both Sawatari and Yuzu. He'd approached the group. "I got tons of questions to ask."

"Y-You're... ...! I've seen you before! There was that other guy who attacked me!?" Sawatari said, shocking and surprising both Yuzu and Konami at hearing that and Yuzu remembered that there is a news regarding Sawatari being attacked by Yuya, as Sawatari claimed.

"You're...! You were attacked ... ...!"

"-we didn't finished our conversation last time? You're the one who beat Yuto, answer me, how do you know Ruri? Also, how come you're the one to get that information and not us? Just who the hell are you?" Shun asked Konami, and glares at him.

"Huh, I have no reason to answer to you."

"-what!?" Shun said in offense.

"First of, who the hell are you?" Konami countered back and Shun glared at him.

"H-Hey, try to be nice, will you?" Yuzu asked or implored. "You shouldn't start a fight at just about out of nowhere?"

"Hmph! You won't be able to say that once you learned that this guy killed someone!" Konami accused of Shun as he remembered that scream he'd heard at the alley, and when Shun just ignored him. "More to that, he's cold-hearted, and could care less about the well-beings of others!"

"Eh?" Yuzu is visibly extremely shocked at that. "Is this true?"

...Shun stared at Yuzu and felt the urge to fight the hesitation that is building up inside.

"Hey! -where is that other guy! I would like a rematch against him! I can beat him this time, as I have a new deck, the Abyssal deck!" Sawatari boasted, showing his new cards - - and Sawatari demands a rematch.

"Yuto is recovering, seems like you landed a shock that he could more than handle." Shun said to Konami, "So, I'm going to avenge him. Get your duel disk on."

"Fine by me. Let's get to it!"

-Konami said activating his duel disk as both Sawatari and Yuzu just felt stepping aside to the side - - ""DUEL-!""

-Turn 1: Shun's turn.

Shun Kurosaki: 4000 LP

Konami Hagure: 4000 LP

"Now, I had enough of your arrogance, Kurosaki! Now, let us see who can handle their problems, shall we!?" Konami dared and threatened, and perhaps taunted, at Shun which aggravated him.

"Ore no taan!" Shun drew a card - - and instantly used a magic card, after activating his duel disk that is green in color, "First off, I use Dimension XYZ! This card lets me use Overlay units on my hand to removed from play, and plus to that, I can use this turn to gather more cards with the same number of Overlay units I just removed. So I draw two cards, now, come! Raid Raptor - Fuzzy Lanius, and Pain Lanius, with this, I gain access to the Overlay Network! Now watch as I tear asunder your beliefs and your damn fusion that you used against Yuto! And for him, too!"

"Hmph! Do your worst!" Konami dared.

-Both Raid Raptor monsters became purple orbs and entered the vortex above, "Now, come forth, bring forth the revolution that we so long await and wait that we can barely keep living at all, in the verge of ruins and disaster - - XYZ summon! Come forth, Raid Raptor - Devil Eagle!" The red-like holographic monster is summoned on the field, and it seems to be emanating _**real**_ fire - - from its own background texture, much to the shock of both Sawatari and Yuzu.

"Now, feel our rage! I will let you taste the heat of our overwhelming rage and hatred, right here, and right now!" Shun declared and let out a howl that is of a phoenix yearning for "Justice", and forcefully gestured at Konami - - "Now, attack, I use the Overlay units that are removed from play, as a means to facilitate in my attack - - Now, with each overlay units that are fire, half of their ATK points increased Devil Eagle's power and once a certain amount of level is used, that is of a semi-ritual card, I can turn this into the revolutionary attack of 10000 ATK power!"

-This shocked the trio of Konami, Yuzu and Sawatari as Raid Raptor - Devil Eagle gains 10000 ATK power!

"Oh shit!" Sawatari cursed in English - - "...what the ... ...I-I never seen that card before!" Yuzu said in shock.

"Now, you bastard, what will you do!?" Shun attacks, and the attack is _**real**_ as then Lambda manifested in spirit - - "This guy has the same power as Aki, it's like a psychic duel power!" He informed Konami who then used a small monster card on his hand - - "Kuriboh! Take the attack for us!" Kurriiiiii-! The small fluppy creature took the attack head on, and Kurosaki is shocked at that, as Kuriboh is shattered and reduced all LP damage to Konami to 0.

"All overlay units can then be returned to my graveyard using Raid Raptor - Reactor, this lets me bring back the discarded Raid Raptors from play back to the graveyard.

"Huh, Raid Raptor factory? Revolution preparation, are we?" Konami mocked in his tone. "I acitvate Alchemy Fusion! Plus, a magic and a trap card that lets me use this chance to gain new special effects, thus, I can have a limited number of six-hand cards! If I have more than six cards I discard them to the grave, and if not, then I draw more cards, thus, I use that chance now. I draw four cards from my deck!" Konami said prior to - - "I end my turn!" - - Kurosaki declaring an end to his turn.

-Turn 2: Konami's turn.

"Ore no taan! Draw! Hmph, I discard one card as per effect from my usage of the new special effect! Plus, the card I discard, should this card be discarded to the graveyard by effect, I can revive it! Come forth, Manticore of Darkness!" The golden like monster rose up from the graveyard, and like the raid-raptors it's like holographic, and then it stands before the Devil Eagle.

"Hmph, I activate the magic card, Raid Raptor - Return! Once there are cards returned from outside of play, I can summon them on the field at the same time! Come forth now, the Revolutionary movement that we're all been waiting for!" Both Raid Raptors that are used as Overlay units are summoned altogether, as strong as before.

"Hmph. Not bad. But ... ... I summon Silent Swordsman, in ATK position! Plus, I activate a Shield Counter effect, by offering total amount of five level of a DARK Monster or more star level, I can give one Shield counter that can stand to at least 20000 damage percentage, so, Silent Swordsman gains that. Meaning once per turn or battle phase, he can't be destroyed, but the shield counter will drop instead." Konami explained - - shocking both Yuzu and Sawatari. "Even a tiny winny punk can take down a dinosaur, once he trains hard. So, here, let me show you! Attack Devil Eagle, Silent Swordsman!"

"Fool! Imbecile! You think I wouldn't be alble to catch up!" Shun mocked as of then ... ...

"Raid Raptor, Lock Chain! By offering two Overlay units on the field, I can make Devil Eagle's attack or more precisely, indestructible and use the Overlay units as shield!"

"Hmph! I saw that one coming!" That surprised and shocked Shun - - "-why else would you bring those small fries any way? That is because ... ...for defense purpose!" Konami points out with an accusing finger. "Now, I use, Attack-All! -with this, I can attack all of your monsters, at the same time!"

-At that, Silent Swordsman aimed for Devil Eagle, and subsequently sliced it in half - - creating a massive explosion, that reduced the shield counter to 0. "But, I'm not done yet! Mirage Ruler! This brings back the state of the monsters and my own LP to how they were depending on the turn I choose, I choose the one earlier, where Silent Swordsman has shield counter, thus, he can attack again, get rid of those two Raid Raptors! Now, Sword Slice!" Both Raid Raptors are destroyed simultaneously - - as Shun is impressed. "Impressive. But ... ... Raid Raptor Sanctuary! Like your mirage Ruler, I can bring back the state of my own field, thus, the Raid Raptors I had before are returned to the field - Come, Devil Eagle, and both Raid Raptor Overlay units! Plus, I overlay the Overlay Network! XYZ summon! Come forth, Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon!" Another falcon, that is blue in its appearance, and also holographic appeared before everyone, and it's illuminating brightly as it's shimmering - - "Now, I use even both Devil Eagle and Blaze Falcon for an XYZ summon, witness this, the time for the revolution has cometh!" Shun raised both of his hands as the Overlay Network is accessed, vastly, and he begun the chant - - "Falcon that wanders for hope, for the lost comrade in the war-torn lands ... ... deliver us to this wretched wasteland and shine forth the revolution to come, XYZ summon! Come forth now, The Revolution Falcon!" Another Raid Raptor is summoned, this one is rather pale white - - like Shun's color fits him. "Hahahahahahahaha! You're finished now, with this, the slaughtered echoes shall rise upon you!"

"Plus, I use, this, Rank-Up Magic Skip Force! This makes a Raid Raptor empowered by the Overlay units that are XYZ summons as well, this in return for costing 3000 LP, I can turn the ATK power of the Raid Raptor that is an XYZ become infinite! And plus to that, I can negate activation from the opponent's move by using Raid Raptor - Symbol! Now there's no escape for you! Hmph." Shun smiled sinisterly and Konami is on a pinch now, but ... ... ... ... ... he looks at his hand, as per effect of using the special effect through Alchemy Fusion, he can draw cards up to his six-hand cards limit - - "You're finished now, go, Revolution Falcon! Eternal Evolution Falcon wrath!" That attack is connected, and Konami is finished by then-! -The latter remains composed until ... ... ... ...

-"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahaha!" Shun laughed menacingly until ... ... "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha... ... huh? ... ... ... ... " Shun noticed a smoke on Konami's field and he'd just used then, two Pot of Greeds, and Copy Cat, that he'd used Graceful Charity and raised Manticore of Darkness's level to 12, plus, it seems he'd just summoned Neos Knight using Super Fusion using both Elemental Hero, Neos and King of The Swamp to fusion this monster, then, he'd revived Kuriboh using a certain magic card that revives level 3 or lower level monster. "Like your friend, Yuto, I use a semi ritual card that in exchange for offering two twelve level monsters on the field, and one level monster, I can instigate an automatic victory. So, piss off! Kurosaki!" -with a flick of a finger gesture, Konami lay it on the Rising Falcon or Revolutionary Falcon. "In the end, you shall be the one to struggle, not us! Until we're satisfied at that! So ... ... ... ... ...Take this, light wave!" A light wave pierced through Revolutionary Falcon from Kuriboh who bravely faced the huge or gigantic monster then, with one flick of a finger or simply a glare from Kuriboh, the monster exploded and reduced Shun's LP to 0... ... ... ...

Konami: 4000 win

Shun : 0 Lose

-Shun is in utter disbelief, his revolution plans have been ... ... put to naught or ended here ... ... "SHUUUUUUNNN!" Suddenly, Yuto comes flying down from the ceiling and punched out Shun for acting recklessly and for acting cruel to random people - - like they are enemies ... ... "Konami-san, I apologize for my friend's behavior."

"Yuto." Konami recognized him as well as Sawatari.

"Ah! It's you!" Sawatari said with an accusing finger. "You're the one who I thought to be Sakaki Yuya, when I first saw you!"

"...It's you. You were harrassing some students, so I had to put a stop on you." Yuto said which surprised Yuzu and disgusted her. But then ... ... "Ah ... ... Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you." Yuto said apologizing to Yuzu. "You just look a lot my friend, Oh, I mean, you look exactly or a lot like my friend, Ruri, she's a sister of my friend, Shun. So, I apologize. Konami-san, please excuse us." Yuto said, grabbing the unconscious Shun, and left.

"...what was that about?" Konami asked.

...

...

...Later, outside by the warehouse ... ... ... ...

"It's been a long night, you better get to your home." Konami said.

"Ah, you've caused quite a bit of stare by falling into the den of thieves and pirates alike, but lucky for you, I am influencial here in this part!" Sawatari boasted which annoyed Yuzu, but then, she turned to Konami.

"You were brave there, but ... ... How did you do that!? You summoned that ... ... that ... that hero monster you also used earlier, and managed to punch the yakuzas into unconscious states ... ... "

"Oh, that ... ... well ... ... I'll tell you some other time. Any way, looks like some cops are coming. I guess they heard the explosions from that duel. Let's split up!" At that, both Sawatari and Konami sprinted and Yuzu reluctantly followed Sawatari since he's closest... ... ... ...

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Dark Side Of Dimension**

 **Chapter 5: The Revelation**

... ...During the afternoon, at the pier ... ... ... ...

...Koutsu Masumi, a fusion student from LDS, being accompanied by Yaiba and Hokuto, who are close subordinates of hers, are looking about in this pier - - where Marco, a professor of LDS whose profession is that of the fusion method or strategy, is last seen by students and professors alike, and right now, one big fan and admirer of his, Koutsu Masumi, is looking tirelessly for him ... ...

"This is where they last saw Marco-sensei, and it's where suspicious people were last seen. Someone wearing a bandanna or a red scarf, I think, and someone who is said to be look like - - or maybe Sakaki Yuya, according to that Sawatari person who is also a student from LDS, and he's highly influencial due to his father, I think." Yaiba, the one with the wooden sword, said, and unbeknownst to them, except for Masumi who notices the latter's presence, Yuto, was watching the whole time - - and he just jumped to the other side of this area, and into an alley-way where he just tossed a card with a person's image on it, and Masumi picked it up and is shocked utterly upon seeing it's her teacher - - Marco - - on it ... ... ... ...

...

...

...Later on ... ...

...Yuto is walking down an alley-way, and he's looking down, feeling guilty for the suffering he and Shun have caused, well, mostly Shun, actually, and Yuto is hesitant about all of this activities they've been doing.

"You think that would atone for your sins?" Konami, who is just ahead in the exit/entrace of this alley-way from the other side, asked. "Konami-san!"

"Yuto, you just brought back the card of a person, right?" Konami asked.

"Ah, I felt remorseful, you were right, Konami-san. I was no different from the ones we're trying to defeat. After you pointed that out, I lost my way, but you also gave me a new path to follow - - Ruri, who is Shun's sister, would never want to see me like that, and so ... ... I want to clear things up." Yuto said as well as Konami giving the same stare of seriousness that is deadly - - "-well, I got couple of quick questions myself."

"Let us share information then."

"Okay. Then, you first."

"Hm, okay. You see, it's like ... ... "

-From Yuto's story, there is an alternate dimension - - Fusion dimension - - where an alternate duel academy or even the island exists, it's like a dark counterpart of the duel academy where Konami and Lambda hailed at - - also, this academy is training the Obelisk forces, a bunch of elite units who are invaders from that dimension, and according to Yuto, they have invaded heart-land city, the XYZ dimension to be precise, and kidnapped Ruri, a sister of Shun and Yuto's friend, and then - - Heartland City was invaded and turned into a rabble before long, and the ones responsible are the one in the academy ... ... specifically, the head of LDS, Leo, the father of Reira and Reiji Akaba and the husband of the chairwoman of such constitute. Yuto and Shun came here to interrogate people about him and find Ruri who is currently held captive - - since LDS is connected to Leo, they started their search here, naturally, but so far - - no one knows where they are ... ... Ruri, or even Leo, the head, in other words, and now ... ... Konami has a extremely shocked expression after hearing all of this, and it made him think that Duel Academy is having a dark side counterpart after all this time ... ...

"That's our story. Now, I need to know your own story. Just who are you, Konami-san?" Yuto asked.

And right then, Lambda appeared and he and Konami agreed with a nod to show Lambda to Yuto, then, he manifested out which surprised Yuto and he's taken aback. "This is my Duel Monster spirit, partner, Lambda. -we've been together since we begun travelling through dimensions to bring about unity in all of them. And ... ... " Telling of his own version of Duel Academy, the peaceful one, where the head is Chancellor Sheppard, and that it only teaches and introduces people to dueling while having an advance curriculum regarding certain basic subjects like Math, English, and Science - - Daitokuji-sensei handles such field of the latter, Professor Crowler handles a bit of English, but also the ancient history of Ancient Egypt where Duel Monsters originated at - - and other Math is handled by Professor Sartyr who is a math expert along with some Ra Yellow staff and students - - this version of Duel Academy is peaceful and fun-loving, with no small part with a _certain someone's_ influence - - and that of Konami ... ... ... ...

... ...Then, during the Synchro dimension travel - - to the 5Ds era, where Synchro summon is vastly used ... ... the city is revived by Yusei Fudo and the Signers after managing to unite the former Domino City - Satellite - - and that of Neo Domino City, thus, Konami met Yusei and the others and helped out the others in their struggle with the _Dark Signers,_ but more especially, _**themselves,**_ where Konami helped out Jack regain his self-esteem, and helped Yusei with his conflict with Kiryu Kyosuke, former leader of Team Satisfaction, who has gone insane from the influence of the Earthbound Immortals and that of his own "dark" of the heart ... ... ... ...

-Then, he'd helped out Akiza Izayoi from her own insanity of being secluded by many, for being a "witch", and that of their own, group called the Arcadia Movement - - led by Sayer, who is killed by Carly in her attempt of vengeance, and has becometh a dark signer, where she is soothed by another dark signer, Misty Lola, where they both resigned themselves to their fates, and promised to look out to each other ... ... ... ...

...Then, the twins, Rua and Ruka, are also helped out, to help Ruka in her destiny of being a Signer, and Rua's resolve to protect his sister ... ... Konami being a force to be reckon with during such struggles, and then, the battle with godwin who has also becometh a Dark Signer - - Konami, with a new card, Stardust Dragon of his own, who then used Super Fusion - - along with the other Signer Dragons in their assault mode, and Junk Synchro being offered as a tuner monster of sort - - that resulted in the summoning of the Crimson Dragon's adverse, effect, that resulted in automatic victory - - as the Signer Dragons have put down the Earthbound immortals once again, and put them back to the depths of the Earth once more, and destroyed them ... ... ... ...

-Then, the ordeal with Yliaster came about, as the Machine Emperors - - Lester, Primon and Jakob appeared, then, later merged to their true form, Aporia, the embodiment of despair, but due to the battle against Konami and Yusei, that resulted in their victory - - after Yusei had mastered the Clear Mind ability, taught by Vizor, later named Bruno, as Jack also learned Burning Force, and got his own new godly Synchro monster - - Konami once again aided the Signers against this new threat, Yliaster ... ... Yusei managed to summon the new Synchro monster - - Shooting Star Dragon - - that like Stardust Dragon it can negate destroying effect, but this one doesn't sacrifice itself. And it stays on the field, while Jack's new ace card, Red Nova Dragon, is able to repel its enemies without suffering draw backs of having have to destroy other monsters - - and it's a stable power, that can also destroy all other monsters of the opponent that are not attacked by the end of the turn ... ... **(Note: These are their special abilities in this OC dueling rules that is RPG like, which is akin to a real battle situation.)**

-Then, after Aporia suffered a change of heart and battled their "god" instead, Z-One, who is hailing from the future dimension, after the five Signer Dragons are summoned, through normal fashion - - and Konami using his own Stardust Dragon, along with respective tuners at that, then, Konami once again used Super Fusion that transcended time itself - - and defeated Z-One once and for all after that as the Machine Emperors are defeated one by one, at that, and Arc's Cradle is halted as Z-One is then defeated and his life-support system is destroyed, Yusei rescued him ... ...in the last moment, Z-One asked if he was wrong, Yusei says he's not, as he was only trying to save the future - - and telling everyone on this time-line what kind of disaster would befall, he did just that - - then, in the last moment, where both Konami and Yusei entered Arc's Cradle to destroy it once and for all, Z-One, who had a change of heart, decided to ram the core and sacrifice himself ... ...Z-One teleported both Konami and Yusei to different places - - Yusei, back to his friends, and Konami to a distant future time-line again - - this time, to the Zexal era - - Konami made Yusei promise that should anything happen to him, promise that they won't look back ... ... Konami's hat is the only thing that remains as a memento as he's transported back to the future time-line and told the others that he has to go for now, but promised to go back some time in the future ... ... ... ...

...Then, during the Zexal era, that he managed to get himself involved in another warfare - - the first time he's got himself involved in such thing is when he fought against the alter-ego of his best friend - - Judai Yuki - - the Supreme King, and actually fought the alter ego himself, but he wasn't able to pull Judai out of the darkness, but that is until Jim Crocodile Cook and Austin O'brian sacrificed their every being to save the poor soul, Judai, from the darkness, and managed to get home - - with Jim himself doing the actual pulling out of the darkness - - and right then, Konami once again experienced war-fare, _literally,_ as the Barian Empire has struck - - and Konami had to fight alongside Yuma and the others, after battling all of them during the Duel Carnival tournament, where he dueled Yuma and beat him, and much to the latter's surprise, and even Astral, that he could actually see Astral - - which they deem him worthy of respect, and he met various people, who, at first, mistook him for Nasch or Shark, or even Yuma, at one time, that is how he met them and dueled them - - and got to know them ... ...

-After defeating Don Thousand and restoring both Ryouga or Shark and Rio back to their original selves, and pushing the fate that decides the end of the Barian world - - Konami once again finds himself being transported back to the distant future time-line and this time, in this era ... ... ... ...

...

...

...Yuto has heard the long explanation is utterly astonished and shocked ... ... "...what the ... ...so there's actually a peaceful version of the Academy, huh ... ... " Yuto said in wonder - - and looked to Konami. "Also, there is another Heartland City, huh? -wow, I couldn't believe it, but I am glad that there are those that did not met the same fate as us. Hm, thank you for sharing all of this, well, the reason we're here is to find our friend Ruri."

"I see ... ... well, don't stir up trouble." Konami warned and advised.

"I know. Then, I'm a little busy, so, I'll see you later. Be careful, Konami-san!" Yuto said, taking his leave ... ... Lambda is already back to the Duel Monster world as he looked at Konami, "You think he'll be okay?"

"He's tougher than he look, so don't worry. Come on, we may have work to do." Lambda said.

"Ah. Let's go."

...

...

...Later on, near the side-shore of Miami City ... ... ... ...

...Konami and Lambda are wandering about, trying to get familiarize with the city even more - - though both of them are perplexed about all of the upcoming uptake that may transpire, and to that, Lambda has informed Konami of an upcoming tournament called the Junio League Tournament that will transpire in one week from now - - Then, suddenly, Konami and Lambda sees Yuya, Yuzu and three children, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi, running along the side-walk as Yuya seem to be running from Yuzu - - who is wielding a paper fan, while chasing Yuya, as the kids go about to try to mediate with them - - that is then that Yuya bumped onto Konami, who managed to remain standing, still - - "Ah sorry about that, I was - Huh? Hey, you're ... ... "

"Yuya! You're - Huh? You're ... ... " Yuzu and the kids stopped and recognized Konami, too.

"You're ... Hey, you're that Red Hat duelist who dueled against that outrageously strong AI! It really is you!"

"And you're Sakaki Yuya, right? The one who introduced Pendulum Summon?" Konami asked.

"Ah, I invented Pendulum Summon, I suppose. Haha, imagine bumping onto you here, you're hard to miss, Hagure Konami Red Hat-san!"

"It's you ... ... " Yuzu greets Konami like they've known each other for quite some time, which confused Yuya and the kids.

"I see you're doing well, Hiragi Yuzu." Konami said casually.

"Ah. I thought you'd be still hiding but ... ... I guess you're fine now?" Yuzu asked, again, confusing Yuya and the kids.

"Yuzu, do you know him?" Yuya asked.

"Oh, it's ... ...we got entangled into a complicated situation before, and he helped me out." Yuzu explained, but didn't told about the hazardous part, at least, _not yet._

Yuya blinked in confusion, then turned to Konami, then to Yuzu, then back to Konami and finally, to Yuzu and then to Konami - - "Say, what exactly happened between you and Yuzu?"

"Hey, Yuya! We're gonna be late, you can't afford to get late again! My father can't just ignore your attentiveness in class!"

"Well, don't let me keep you. Then, see ya!" Konami said, walking away.

"Ah, wait!" Yuzu called out and Konami has turned around. "You ... ... Have you encountered those people from before now? Or have they ... ... "

"I don't know. Well, I'll deal with any problems that comes my way, all problems have solutions, any way. Ja ne!" Konami bids farewell to Yuya's group.

"Ah, let's see each other again, sometimes!" Yuya said as he waved at Konami. "Now, then, time to keep up the pace, haha! Try to keep up Yuzu!"

"Hey, Yuya! Get back here!" Yuzu and the kids followed suit before Yuzu turned to Konami, wondering if he has an hidden agenda himself.

...

...

...Later on, at a certain district ... ... ... ...

...Konami finds himself wandering in this part, then, suddenly, without warning - - he comes across the three girls who were bullying Reira, "AAAAAAHHHHHH! It's you!" They all said in unison while pointing at him.

"Oh, it's you. Have you done some repentance?" Konami asked deliberately.

"Oh, y-yeah. Wait! That's not something you should ask lightly!" The leader, the one with long black hair, said.

"I didn't took it lightly. Well, that's good." Konami praised.

"Um, t-thank you very much for what you've done!" The other girl said.

"Yeah, if you didn't intervened, we would have been in a much larger trouble as it is. We ended up cleaning the entire dormitory." The third girl said. "So, thank you very much." They all said in a bow mannerism and Konami just frowned as reaction.

"Well, everyone helps others with their problems. Well then, I'm a little busy. So I gotta go." Konami said taking his leave.

"Be careful on your trip!" They bowed again in gratitude and went their separate ways with Konami.

...Konami decides to wander more in the city, which then, he noticed that unlike Heart-land City, or Neo-Domino, this place, while highly advance in technology compared to Neo-Domino or Heart-land city, it seems it's still having the modern demeanor or design about it that makes it very lively - - oh, and it's gone night time now that Konami has wandered thoroughly around the city which his feet are sore now that he can't move another inch ... ... ... ...

...Suddenly, however, he hears a voice at the nearby alley, and decides to snoop in a bit - - with him stuck on the wall as cover, and slowly took a peek through the alley - - and sees that Yuzu is being held by a very tall and large, muscular guy who seems to be like a thug and Yuya just came out of a store with juices - - that he just dropped off the ground as he rushed into Yuzu who is in trouble - - "Hey, nii-chan, you got a pretty girlfriend here!"

"Let go of Yuzu!"

"Idiot! why would I do that? I need a pretty girl to survive in this kind of world!"

"You'll do it, if you know what's good for you!" Konami said, stepping out of the shadows - - much to the shock of all parties involved.

"You're ... ...! You're Red Hat Konami-san!" Yuya said.

The thug then turned to him. "-who the hell are you!?"

"Let her go. If you know what's good for you, is that good enough reason for you?"

"Hahahahahaha, idiot! what kind of reasoning is that!?"

"Hmph." Konami smirked sinisterly at that - - which alarmed the punk. "All problems have solutions, and right now, you're the idiot if you don't even know what's good for you. So, let her go, if you know what's good for you!"

"Hahahahahahaha, you can't do anything to me!"

"Huh, but I can. I can solve my own problems, while you cannot. Hmph, see? I have the _**upper hand**_."

Everyone is shocked at that, as everyone is frozen. "You...!" The thug hissed, right then - - Lambda appeared, in spirit, beside Konami - - and the latter just then, put on a flicking finger position, and Konami aimed at the thug. "You can't do anything to me! You can't - " Right then, he's sent flying all over the other direction and fell onto a pile of dumpsters.

"whoo." Konami blew his finger off, as a sign that he'd just used supernatural force.

"GYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhh! FUUUUCCKKK! I-I-I have been ... ...who the hell-" Konami sent more flicks of fingers that are like almighty punches, courtesy of Lambda's power, towards the punk continuously, and he says, "I'll satisfy myself, that's when you shall be released."

"GYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

... ... ... ... ... ...Yuya and Yuzu are both stunned and shocked, they're witnessing a supernatural phenomenon here.

"Y-You're ... ...!" Yuzu said, but then, she recalled that Konami did something like this before, which it came to her that he's doing it again, as it seems. "You did it again ... ...just who are you?" Yuzu asked Konami with Yuya being confused from all of this.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him or anything lethal. I just knocked him unconscious or unable to stand, I suppose. This is ... ...the power of Duel Monsters." He said, re-adjusting his finger and he's all composed.

"Power ... ...of duel monsters?" Yuya asked.

"Ah, I just used it on him." Konami said. "Come on, let's get out of here and let's call the cops." Konami urged them both to follow him, which they did so.

"GUAUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAARGGGhhh!" The punk exclaimed in agony before passing out.

...

...

...Later, at the same slope where both Yuzu and Yuya first met Konami at the earlier of the day ... ... ... ...

... "Okay, as promised. I would explain everything. But first, meet my friend, Lambda." Lambda suddenly appeared shocking both Yuya and Yuzu, as they screamed in mild surprise - - at his sudden appearance beside Konami. "I am Lambda. A duel monster spirit partner for this guy here." He gestured towards Konami.

"D-Duel Monster partner!?" Both Yuya and Yuzu asked.

"Ah. I have connection with Duel Monster spirits, and I can use their powers. -what you've saw just now, as well as the other day - - were me using Lambda's power, that's how I stopped that baseball bat from before, and knocked down a couple of thugs before."

"Eh?" "Oh." Now it made sense to Yuzu of how Konami summoned Elemental Hero, Neos, that time, and crushed all of the thugs that time, as they all sent flying and unconscious afterwards. "So, that's how you did it." Yuzu said.

...

...

...Later, after an explanation from Yuzu ... ...

"EEEEHHH!? You were harrassed by a couple of thugs!? And Hagure Konami-san was the one who bailed you out of trouble!?" Yuya asked, looking at Konami after looking at Yuzu and he turns back to her. "Really, Yuzu?"

"Yeah. He saved me in a nick of time."

"Oh, and also, Sawatari? -wow, it sounds like he'd changed ... ...that's ... kinda cool." Yuya said in amazement.

"Hm, also ... ...there is something else I must tell you both." Konami said as he ought to explain about Yuto and Shun, and about Ruri ... ... ... ...and Konami's own background ... ... ... ...

...

...

...Starting at the GX era, Konami was a transfer student in Duel Academy - - and he immediately impressed his peers with his dueling skills, and right then, Konami made friends there too, like Judai Yuki, Asuka Tenjouin, Syrus Truesdale, Daichi Misawa, Chumley Hammington, Dr. Velian Crowler, and many more ... ... Jim Crocodile Cook, O'Brian Austin, Aster Phoenix, Sartorius, Kagemaru, Chancellor Sheppard - - Jasmine and Mindy who became supporters of his after he'd helped out both Fubuki and Asuka, then, Johan Anderson, and many more afterwards ... ... ... ...

...Then, at the Synchro Dimension, at the 5ds era, he'd helped out the Signers and those connected to them - - Mina Simington, Ushio Trudge, Carly Nagisa, Misty Lola, and the Signer themselves - Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izayoi, Jack Atlas, Crow the Bullet, Rua and Ruka and many more, too, Vizor or Bruno, Sherry Leblanc, Kiryu Kyosuke, leader of Team Satisfaction, and even Aporia and Z-One ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

...Then, during the XYZ era - - the Zexal Era, he dueled Yuma and the others during Duel Carnival - - and beat the best of them, Kaito, Shark or Ryouga and even Yuma and in his Zexal form.

This forged a bond of theirs - - then, he'd also helped out the Kamishiro twins during their struggle, and helped them realize their purposes and roles, then, he'd helped out both Yuma and Astral against Don Thousand - - and finally, put an end to the Barian world ... ... so to summarize this all, Konami has travelled to different dimensions, and he has changed a lot of lives ... ... ... ...

...

...

"...wow, Konami-san ... ... I-I mean, Konami, you've actually came from another dimension? That's... ...kinda cool ... ... No, it is VERY cool!" Yuya said in excitement.

"-well, I suppose it's like a teen revealing he has supernatural power. Kinda like in anime you see, eh?" Konami asked in a relaxed pose, Lambda is back to the Duel Monster spirit realm.

"Yeah! Yeah, it is!" Both Yuya and Yuzu claimed in excitement.

"Don't get excited. Besides, seeing Action Duels, you can communicate with Duel Monsters, isn't that right? So hearing this shouldn't surprise you." Konami said.

"Ah! Ah, I am able to talk with my monsters - - yeah, I guess it's no surprise." Yuya said.

"Yeah, huh ... ... " Yuzu said.

"-well, even amongst the technology, it's already supernatural. You see, the internet and all sort of stuff with the help of electronics and technology is already supernatural. Take how monsters materalized in duel disks, that's already supernatural." Konami explained.

"I ... ... see... ... Yeah, huh. Yeah, I didn't thought about it much from before." Yuya said.

"Ah. But I guess I see your point. But you're telling this - - Shun and Yuto are looking for someone ... ...who look exactly like me?" Yuzu asked.

"It seems like it. I told Yuto that the one they're looking for is in the fusion dimension. A dimension where fusion is common, I guess." Konami conjectured.

"I see. -wow, it's like we are in an anime setting, already, eh, Yuzu?"

"A-Ah." Yuzu nodded. "But it's so unreal - - all of this happened in one day. So, uh, Konami, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Me and Lambda still got something to do before we go back to our own dimension. But maybe ... ...like Judai, Yusei and Yuma, perhaps there IS something I can do for you, Yuya." Konami said to Yuya and Yuzu which mesmerized both of them, as they feel like fate is at work here. "Say, Yuya, how did you get Pendulum anyway? Did someone gave them to you? The cards, I mean."

"No, it's ... ...well, it's my pendant. -when I dueled Strong Ishijima at a time, I used it, but that is not the first time I've used Pendulum Summon, I actually did it before when I dueled with Gongenzaka - - Oh, he's a friend of ours. You've seen him before, I think. You know, the big guy who is the man in our group." Yuzu sweat dropped in how he put that, since it sounded ... ...off ... ... ... ...

"-well, yeah. I guess." Konami said.

"-when I dueled that time, I thought of my dad, he disappeared three years ago - - and when I thought of him, my pendant just glowed, and my cards turned into Pendulum cards! I was surprised, too! Oh, and your supernatural power of Duel Monsters is also like this, I think! Say, you think it was the power of Duel Monsters?"

"Yeah, it is." Lambda suddenly appeared, and scared the crap out of Yuya and Yuzu. "I-It's you! Don't scare or surprise us like that!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Yeah, like she said."

"Sorry." Lambda said with sincerity.

"-well, you didn't meant any harm, though. So, it's okay." Yuzu said.

"-well," Lambda continued. "That is indeed the power of Duel Monsters as I can see, those Pendulum cards aren't of your dad, they are yours. Follow your own path, Sakaki Yuya. -while reflecting that of your own father's footsteps." Lambda said in a philosophical and emotional manner, which surprised both Yuya and Yuzu - - "Eh, he's been like that. He tend to surprise everyone with his warm-heartedness." Konami explained. "-which is surprisingly not out of character from his part. And he's actually very kind and warm-hearted person, so don't worry."

Both Yuzu and Yuya stared in fascination at Lambda. "So, um, L-Lambda-san, are you always with Konami?" Yuya asked.

"More or less." Lambda said.

"Ah, I guess he's a partner for life for me." Konami said.

"That's great, a friend you can always rely on." Yuzu said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Konami said. "-well, I don't know what will happen, but it seems like your father has left something of a great impact so well, that it's now shaping up to your Pendulum Summoning." Konami said as a warning, and Yuya and Yuzu get the point ... ... ... ...

"Yeah, yeah, I see your point. So, like, just what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"That I don't know ... ...well, I suppose we'll just have to wait." Konami said.

"Y-Yeah, huh ... ...then, Konami-san, will you be helping us?" Yuzu asked.

"Ah, of course." Konami said and Yuya smiled at that.

"Come on, Yuzu, he's a duelist with honor! So he's good at that!" Yuya boasted and Yuzu boasted at that.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks a lot, Konami, you're really something!" Yuzu said.

"Hm. Oh, and remove "-san" from now on, Yuya."

"Oh, uh, okay." Yuya conceided at that.

"-well, I guess I better get hom - - Oh, right. I don't have a place to stay." Konami said and Lambda frowned and nodded.

""Eh?"" Both Yuya and Yuzu asked, but then they realized what the circumstances is.

"Oh, that's right! You guys just arrived here, huh?" Yuya asked.

"Ah. -well, we can't ask - - "

"No way, we can't! You can stay with us!" Yuzu said.

"That's right! Don't worry, if you're a friend of ours, my mom will let you stay!" Yuya said and Yuzu nodded at that.

...

...

...Later, at the Sakaki Residence ... ... ... ...

"Oh, Yuya, and Yuzu, you're - - Oh, you brought a friend?" Yoko asked, and later on, as the explanations, which are not complete and a bit of lie in the trio, Yuya, Yuzu and Konami's part, the reaction of Yuya's mom is ... ... "Oh! I ... ...see, so he's a friend of yours who doesn't have a place to stay at?" Yoko asked.

"Ah, well, he's got a friend who allowed him to stay at, but uh it's a bit inappropriate in its situation right now, so ... ... " Yuya said, and by "friend", he means Lambda who offered Konami to stay at the Duel Monster Sanctuary where he dueled Ruka at one time - - he can teleport Konami there and subsequently summon him back to the human world, but Konami prefers that he has a roof, which Lambda agrees. "Anyway, mom, it's much more comfortable here, and it's no different from his alternate accomodation." Yuya said.

"Ah, I see. -Then, you can stay here. Konami-kun. You seem to be pretty cute, and is a friend of Yuya, so you can stay as long as you want!"

"Oh, thanks! That saved me a lot!" Konami said. And Lambda smiled in spirit.

"Oh, there is no thanks necessary. Then, Yuya, prepare Konami's room that used to be your dad's."

"Oh, that's right! Konami, you can take my dad's room for now."

"Hm, I'll do my best to earn my keep then." Konami said.

"Oh my! You're polite, too! Hehe, you seem reliable and sweet." Konami blushed at Yoko's flattery.

"Come on, mom, don't flatter him too much, it's quite uncomfortable for anyone, you know. Now, come, Konami, let's get you something at the ... ... "

...Meanwhile, outside ... ...

...A Black car with Nakajima and another subordinate, Taichi, is seen driving and they recall that this is the home of the Sakakis. "This is the legendary Yusho Sakaki's home, and it seems they're all asleep. Hm, well, our objective is this Konami-person, so let's get to it."

"Ah, ah. Let's just get this over with."

"Fool! Don't take this lightly, our careers are on the line!"

"R-Right! The Chairwoman is adamant on bringing him to LDS, I wonder how strong he really is."

"The chairwoman and President said they saw him win against a very power deck that is outrageously strong, so I can't really describe ... ...Anyway, let's go, we'll have to investigate Sakaki Yuya for another time."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Dark Side Of Dimension**

 **Chapter 6: Junior League Tournament**

...At The Sakaki Residence ... ... ... ...

"Hai, hai ... ... " Yuya woke up at the sound of his alarm clock, and he just shut it off - - he ought to wake up Konami, who slept at the other side - - at Yuya's father's room.

"Oh right, Konami! Konami, you awake - - Hmm~~ ... ... " The sweet aroma of pancakes came over Yuya's sense of smell, as he then concluded his mom is making sweet pancakes - - right then, he decides to wake Konami again, "Konami! Are you awake? Excuse me for barging in," He said, opening the door - - "Konami - - Huh?" Much to Yuya's surprise, Konami isn't around, but rather - - he's not present in this room right now, and he ought to check downstairs and right then - - "Mom! Have you seen ... ... Huh?" Konami is by the kitchen, with a white apron - - "Oh, Yuya, good morning."

"K-Konami!? -what are you?" Yuya asked with a surprised tone.

"I didn't cook it. I ... ... uh, well, Lambda's power gets by, it's godly, by that. Due to the prestige that we've both earned for ourselves. Right, Lambda?" Lambda appears in spirit, and Yuya, and Yuzu, is able to see him casually now, for some reason. "Lambda's powers can come into various forms, ranging from summoning objects or foods - - oh, this is not a normal pancake. I just put it on a stove, put some heat to it and that's it."

"-w-whoah, really? That's ... ...That's awesome! You keep surprising us again and again!"

"-well, it's really Lambda doing it ... ... " Lambda suddenly appeared as Konami said that.

"-what are you talking about? This power is mine to produce, but the shape is up to the user. In other words, it's you."

"Huh? But didn't you shaped it yourself?"

"I'm not good at shaping or ... ...well, you could say, I'm not good at various stuff, that you have to follow a pattern or flow in order to shape the power, which you are able to do so. In other words, we depend on one another."

"Oh, ... ...right." Konami said and Yuya gets it or understood it as well - - and praises both of them.

"You two are amazing, well, I suppose no one can handle things by themselves." Yuya said smiling.

"Ah. I guess so." Konami said. Right then, Yoko came back.

"I'm back. Oh, Konami-ku - - Oh! Did you cooked this pancake?"

...

...

...Later on ... ...

"This is such a great taste! Konami-kun, you're a great cook!" Yoko said, though both he and Lambda are glaring at one another, with Lambda in spirit - - _"Oi, why did you asked me to take the credit? It was your doing,"_

 _"I told you, it was the shape of the power that matters - - in other words, I just provided and you've used that to manifest something beneficial."_

 _"Yeah, but your powers made it possible."_

 _"Yes, but your imagination or thinking made it possible."_

 _"No, yours!"_

 _"No, yours!"_

 _"Yours!" "Yours!" "Yours!" "Yours!" "Yours! "YOOOUUURSS!" "Shut up and be a man of their expectation, you april idiot!"_ Lambda gave that derogatory comment as Konami glared and grew a vein - - before Lambda disappeared and Yuya tried his hardest not to laugh as he saw them bickering with Lambda in spirit form - - "You're such a great young man, Konami-kun! -why, you even fixed our electricity at one time." Yoko said, while in Konami's mind - - ''That was Lambda's power, I just pretended to be working with my hands while conjuring up the shape of that power with my imagination, and then, it was fixed. Again, Lambda takes the credit.'' _''_ _ **April idiot.**_ _''_ -Lambda mocked again, much to Konami's irritation - - much to Yoko's obliviousness.

...

...

...Later on ... ... ... ...

...Konami, again, using Lambda's power, that he'd used to clean the house - - but he had to make a broom something like a instrument material to conjure up the shape of Lambda's power which is enough to clean the entire living room, while Yuya goes to school - - You Show Duel School - - with Yuzu who caught up with him, and they both decided to go to school together, at that, as they both ran to go there.

...Afterwards, Konami wrote a note on the table - - for Yoko-san to read as Konami decides to head out, and goes to look more info around town - - more likely to get to know some of the "hottest" places in town - - like the game center or game shop where they sell Duel Disks that is of this era - - Konami thought of using his DPs but decided against it for now - - since he's still broken for now ... ... ... ...

...

...

...Later on, after school ... ... ... ...

...Konami received an e-mail from Yuzu - - who wants to introduce him to the rest of the You Show members, Konami, thinking of courtesy, accepted. And he ran for the designated location where Yuzu is waiting for him, then - - catching sight of him, Yuzu smiled at the sight of him, "Konami! Thanks for meeting me out here, you met some of the You Show members, and I thought I might introduce you to the rest of them now. I'm sure Yuya would be surprised and I bet they're dying to meet you after what we told them."

"Oh, and uh ... ...regarding me and my buddy ... ... " Lambda appeared in spirit at that - - which Yuzu, too, is able to see him.

"Don't worry, we can't tell them about that, any way." Yuzu said and assured.

"I see. All right, let's go see them."

"I thought so! I knew you would agree, come on then, we even got a new virtual reality system so that we can have a duel with the other. Any way, come on, let's go there!"

"Ah. Let's go!" Konami said as he and Yuzu ran off to You Show School - - Lambda just smiled casually, and disappeared.

...

...

...Later on, at You Show School gates ... ... ... ...

...Yuzu takes Konami to this part of You Show, and ought to give him a tour around the campus's premises, then, first of all, she has to take him to her father - - The Principal of You Show Duel School - - and introduce him to everyone else, of course ... ... ... ...

...

...

...At the usual spot of the You Show members ... ...

"Oh, Yuzu! -welcome back! -where were you!?" Yuya is the first to greet Yuzu, while everyone else waved at her cheerfully, she returned it with a cheerful wave of her own.

Konami, then, showed up. "Oh, K-Konami! Haha, you actually came!" Yuya is the first to greet him.

"Ah, I thought I might as well introduce him to the rest of you." Yuzu said and everyone recognized him from that duel with the Dueling AI with outrageously strong deck that was said to be the most powerful of the archetype in the series of duel monsters - - and so, everyone is surprised to see him. "So you're Konami eh? I finally get to see the duelist that helped Yuzu get to Sawatari, eh, I am, the man, Gongenzaka Noboru, pleasure to meet you!" Gongenzaka said offering a handshake.

"I'm Hagure Konami." He took it and accepted the handshake.

"Oh, so we meet again!" Suddenly, Hiragi Shuzo arrived and greeted Konami. "So you're the famous duelist that my daughter keeps telling us about, I wanted to personally thank you for helping my daughter in her time of need, so hey, thank you very much!" Shuzo said bowing in gratitude before Konami.

"This is my father, Konami, he's the principal of You Show!" Yuzu introduced her father.

"Huh, I see. Uh, I've seen before. Back at the exhibition duel demonstration." Konami said.

"Heh, haha, I've seen you, too, and I must say, you really are the diamond in the desert! I've never seen someone able to stand up to 4000 ATK powered monsters, and even more, an infinite ATK powered monster! You're really something!" Everyone else become hyperactive at that comment of Shuzo.

"I'll say!" Sora, the blue-haired boy, said jumping off the sofa. "I've seen that, too! Hehe, honestly speaking, I thought you were gonna lose there, but hey, you sure showed us! I've never seen that card before - - Elemental Hero, Beyond Divinity Neos, or something - - But I wanna learn something like that, so please - - "

"Oi! Don't make him feel uncomfortable!" Gongenzaka reprimanded the little midget.

"Yeah, we just met him, Sora! Don't make him feel uncomfortable!" Yuzu objected as well.

"Hey, Konami! Sorry about all the noises here, it's just we get excited when we have new guests!" Yuya said.

"Heh, I've been through similar people, so no worries." Konami said.

"By the way, you seem like you utilize in the Standard and the fusion technique, is that your style of dueling?"

"Ah. I guess you can call it that." Konami said. '-well, in my case, it's like a gambling deck similar to Joey Wheeler, but then again - - I managed to draw the five parts of Exodia in just one turn, three times in a row during the GX tournament. Heh, it's the same for Judai drawing the Golden Sandwich six times in a row in six days - - or almost a week. Heh, it's similar, eh? All right, it's the same for our drawing of cards from our deck, actually. But then again, I did won when he battled me. But to made up for it, at one point, I won against Supreme King Judai ... ...and lost to the "dark" of the heart within Judai, my friend's, heart. I couldn't bring him out of it, but Jim certainly did ... ... ... ... ' Yuya noticed a bit of melancholy in Konami's expression which the latter noticed. "Ah sorry, I'm just reminiscing. So, this is You Show."

"Ah! -what do you think? It's pretty awesome, eh? Our motto here is that everyone should be friends!" Everyone said altogether and they all laughed merrily, Konami smiled at that ... ... it reminds him of previous friends, Judai and co. Yusei and Team 5Ds, Yuma and his friends ... ... ... ... "-well, Konami, if you wouldn't mind me asking, would you like to join You Show? You could be our representative, too. Or rather, please, I'm asking you." Shuzo said begging.

"H-Hey, dad! You shouldn't force something like that onto him! Let him think first - - "

"Okay. I'll do it." Konami said shocking everyone.

"Eh?! K-Konami, a-are you sure?" Yuzu asked.

"Ah, plus, it's my way of repaying Yuya and you." Konami said, as both Yuya and Yuzu recall him staying at Yuya's place, but the others are confused on what he meant by that as large question marks appeared above their heads.

...

...

...Later on ... ...

"I see ... ... wow, I guess you and Yuya are staying with each other for now, eh? Haha, what a coincidence! Good things happen to good people after all! Yosh, now that's settled, why don't we all start with the lesson session now. Konami, if you want, why don't you offer a bit of advice and insight here and then?"

"Sure thing." Konami said to Shuzo, which delighted everyone.

"All right, now that's more like it, Konami will be like an instructor from here on out. You can provide tips for our younger members here." Shuzo points at the three young members who waved at Konami which he waved back, a bit embarrassed.

"All right, our subject for today is fusion! Let us all get to the basics - - "

"Hold on, dad! First off, Konami is just new here, so shouldn't someone let him get familiarized in our school?!" Yuzu asked.

"Oh, that's right! Hehe, sorry about that. All right, Konami, as our new member, Yuya and Gongenzaka and Sora will show you around."

"Really?! -we get to learn more about Konami and his - - " Sora got a bit of a punch, knuckle punch from Gongenzaka - - "Ow! That's mean, what you did that for?!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, besides, you yourself have skipped two lessons already!" Gongenzaka rebuked.

"Ah, but I already know much about fusion! I've been teaching Yuzu quite a bit about it!" Sora said.

"Really?" Konami asked.

"Ah. That's right ... ... You could say it's to compensate for my loss against an LDS student named Koutsu Masumi ... ... "

"...Masumi?" Konami asked and Yuzu and the others ought to explain.

...Recently, You Show was challenged by LDS students, that is including a fusion duelist, Koutsu Masumi, then, there's Yaiba and Hokuto, who are subordinates of hers - - Yaiba is a stead-fast duelist who uses Synchro to support his steadfast duels, likewise, Hokuto uses XYZ methods or strategies to finally get to corner his opponents using the fast method of summoning powerful monsters using only the group of monsters who may be able to access the Overlay Network - - through cooperation that one is able to persevere or make great progress, if they mean well - - then, there's also Reiji Akaba who challenged Yuya, and the latter lost - - Reiji has taken a liking to Pendulum Summoning, and decided to produce more cards in LDS, as a result ... ... and he claims to be trying to form the "Lancers" for a specific purpose ... ... hearing all of this, Konami is put on a pondering state ... ... ... ...

"-wow, this Reiji person sounds ... ...like a real bad news." Konami said, and Lambda appeared in spirit, both Yuzu and Yuya are able to see him, too.

"Yeah, and Masumi was the one who defeated me using her fusion techniques." Yuzu said.

"Ah, and Reiji has mastery of all the four methods, that completely overwhelmed me! I gotta train more, because of that!" Yuya declared.

"Ah, ah, thus, we really need your help, Konami." Shuzo said scratching the back of his head.

"All right, I'll help you guys out." Konami declared much to the joy of the others. The three kids ran up to him up close.

"You're our newest member now, get used to me saying shivers a lot!" Futoshi said, making Konami sweat drop at that.

"I'm glad we can be friends now, Konami-nii-chan!" Ayu-chan said blushing.

"I recently joined You Show Duel School, too, it's nice to have an addition here, Konami-nii-chan!" Tatsuya said.

"Ah, ah. Okay, Shuzo-san, you may proceed with the lesson. I guess I'll go with Yuya and the other two."

"Yosh! All right, let's get to it!" Shuzo said declaring the start of the lesson.

...

...

...

...All the while, 3000 years ago ... ... ... ...

...An evil being, the embodiment of darkness, Zorc Necrophades, invaded the capital of Egypt - - not withstanding his destructive power, the Pharaoh whose name is not included into the historical background of Egypt, summoned forth power that seals his own soul and that of Zorc, into respective items, the Millennium Pendant or Millennium Puzzle, and the Millennium Ring - - the Pharaoh into the Puzzle, and Zorc onto the Ring - - both would remain dormant for 3000 years, until in the modern era - - where the Egyptian works, Duel Monsters, is still at large - - in the form of a game - where in the past they were used as both weapons and the means to access the _**Power of Darkness,**_ today, it's a way of forgetting and conquering the past to attain peace of the mind ... ... ... ...

-But right now, an evil group called Neo Yliaster is plotting against the dimensions, the standard, the fusion, the Synchro, the XYZ dimension - - and one in particular, who has long purple haired bangs with pale expression and pale demeanor about him, that makes him an enigma, among the other members - - Iyusha - - is among them, others are alternate counterparts of various individulas, an alternate counterpart of Dartz, former king of Atlantis, this Dartz, a member of Neo Yliaster, is also a King of Atlantis in his own dimension - - other members include Yuri, an alternate, and evil, counterpart of Yuya, other members include Leo Akaba, head of LDS, Aster Phoenix, alternate counterpart, Don Thousand, and ... ...Yusei Fudo, actually an alternate counterpart of Z-One, in his not aged form. And the last ... ... Zorc Necrophades, not _that_ Zorc Necrophades, but a demon that is a powerful warlock that is able to access to various dimensions - - and is after pieces of something called the Platinum Puzzle.

"All will bear fruit, in due time." Don Thousand said maliciously as the others just stood about, ready to take orders from Zorc.

"As well as the absolute end of the world ... ... " Dartz said, and everyone seems stiffened at what he said. "Perhaps the only thing that is not out of our reach, is the whimsy of the gods ... ... " He said maliciously.

...

...

...Later on ... ... ... ...

...Aster and Don Thousand, as well as Dartz, are walking a darkened hall-way or path-way, speaking about something ... ... "He seems rather suspicious, doesn't he? Isn't he a new member? Iyusha, was it?" Don Thousand said.

"-Hmph, why bother? He's just another sadist with someone with an almighty complex, heh, I've seen weirdos like that before, so it doesn't concern my nature." Aster said.

Dartz stopped at that, "I don't know about that. During our visit to the fusion dimension, Iyusha killed himself ... ... or rather, he did something unexpected, he deliberately used the Power of the wicked gods and incinerated himself, and even stabbed himself, right in front of me!"

""WHHHAAAAAAATTT-!?"" Both Don Thousand and Aster were clearly and utterly shocked at that.

"-why would he do something like that?" Aster asked.

"You think we know the answer?" Don Thousand said in response,

"He's up to something ... ...we must be cautious about him ... ... ... ... " Dartz declared, while Iyusha is looking at the three moons above, as if to give him calmness, but the truth is, he deliberately killed himself, wanting to know if he's still alive - - with all of his fiber and being being consumed by his own insanity ... ... so yes, it was to find out if he's even still alive ... ... ... ... "...There is a dark side of things ... ...pure ... ...corrupt ... good ... ...evil ... ...peace ... ...war ... ...the dark side is all around us, and the dark side is _**always**_ with us ... ... ... ...hahahahahahahaha ... ... "

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Dark Side of Dimension**

 **Chapter 7: Junior League Tournament part 2**

...At the "Time Emperium" dome ... ... ... ...

"All shall fall into the darkness of dimension, and the mortals who cling onto their fragile "lights" are all destined to fall under our influence ... ... " Zorc Necrophades, _not_ the embodiment of darkness, said with Iyusha being the only one present in this dome, for now, and he's more like listening other than conversing with Zorc at the moment. "And the darkness where they all linger - - Hmph, I may be the source of all darkness, but _you_ are your own _**worst enemies**_." Zorc said, with Iyusha just snarling at that, as he feels like his greatest enemy right now is none other than the "parasite" inside his own heart, that is of insanity - - and someone he's been ordered to target at ... ... since he carries the will of the Nameless Pharaoh ... ... ... ...Yugi Mutou.

"Iyusha." Zorc called out and Iyusha is caught by his attention. "The Standard dimension is yours, Dartz shall have to lay foot on the same dimension, but he's after that of that connects all the five dimensions for now - - the offspring of the head is planning to clash blows with their father. Hmph, a common tale of late."

"...And I have to deal with the one ... ... ... ...who has been preserved through the ages as Duel King, one who has outmatched even that of the Nameless Pharaoh - - and ... ...the Sangenshin." Iyusha closes his eyes for a bit, imagining or seeing through visions of this one ... ... ... ...who has aged throughout the years, though he's near the end of his high school days - - and he's grown considerably taller than in the times where he just had "sit on the side-lines" for then, until he's grown enough to actually withstand all sort adversaries as in "preparing for the worst", starting with the entity known as "Yami Bakura", then, against someone he's been fighting along side with from the beginning - - "Mutou Yugi." Iyusha snarled.

"Yes, the vessel of the Nameless Pharaoh. Though right now, Dartz is more focused on reviving the eyesore sight of the Orichalcos, and adding to that - - most of our "members" are more focused on their own rights, hmph, Iyusha, perhaps you are no different. If you seek to find comfort, then, kneel before me ... ... "

...Iyusha does so, as he just knelt before Zorc Necrophades, and silently, and intensely, filled with rage and anger, he seems determined to actually fulfill his mission in hand, someone who share his fate, yet, Iyusha's own side is that of the more darker side - - unlike that someone - Yugi Mutou - - who has his own grandpa, and in Iyusha's case ... ... ... ...residing in the Synchro Dimension, Iyusha lived with his grandpa, too, and is often getting into fights which is his only calling as well ... ... ... ...

... ...Then, at one time, Iyusha, on his way home, met his grandpa who is stricten with a heart attack disease, and Iyusha had to call the ambulance - - but he was delayed by his own enemies, and especially, his own "dark" of the heart, where he could have withstand and beat his enemies no problem, and out of intense rage - - awakened to his unreal and insane strength ... ... ... ... and brutally kills all of them with a very violent streak, only for then, however, that he also lost everything for strength ... ... ... ...

 _...In the past ... ... ... ..._

 _... "...Grandpa ... ...gr, my fault ... ...perhaps ... ... ... ...hmph, mere words will not save you huh .. ... "_...A young Iyusha claims as he wanders in the aimless city he resides on - - but then, he got into more fights as he could and killed a lot of people - - making him rather a class-A bounty, with anyone coming after him, ended up dying one by one - - then, at one point, he finds a mass murderer and easily subdued him - - Iyusha asked him what he gains by killing someone, the murderer responded he doesn't have a motive, but simply likes it ... ... Iyusha claims he's not even using real words, so he didn't even know how to reply ... ... the murderer, angered, says that everyone gets in his way and that he, too, is getting killed by his own insanity ... ... Iyusha ripped off his heart organ, and mocked him, that he's depressed that his wife left him - - as Iyusha developed an ability to read the "dark" of the heart, inside people - - and he became very depressed and got into street fights and develop an insane streak of mania of wanting to beat up anyone ... ...then, Iyusha proceeded to crush his heart organ and killed the mass murderer ... ... ... ... _"The dark side of things is always present ... ... ... ... and at that, it's always with us ... ...Fear ... ...anger ... hatred ... suffering ... ...but, amidst the false love and justice of humans, comes that of the darker side of things ... ...pure ... ...corrupt ... ...innocent ... ...murderer ... ...peace-loving ... ...war-loving ... ... ... ... ... ...save ... ... kill ... ...understanding ... ...disagreement ... ...harmony ... ...discord ... ... chaos ... ...There is a dark side of all things, looking at the shadows everywhere, it is only when you embrace the "light" is when you shall face the darker side of things, you live in the "light" but refuses to see the darker side of things! And just by looking at one's shadow, one can see that you are of the darkness yourself if you harbor that of which is called "dark" of the heart, throughout history, many people have become "successful", yet they still fell onto the "dark" of the heart, I've seen it many times now, and it's become common that this world will that of the staging ground of strife and struggle that awaits ... ... ... ...Though, right then, only then that people's true colors are shown, and looking at it, those with the darkest of intentions and those who yearn for the dark side of dimension, deliver no such "light" like "love" and "compassion", and to that, we shall show these pathetic humans what it's like to feel Endless Hell!"_

 _... ...back at the present ... ... ... ..._

...Iyusha was recruited by Neo-Yliaster as his strength was acknowledged as well as his connection to Duel Monsters, something he's been provided with, though its ancient in its demeanor - - a duel disk that is like a DiaDhank, and it's his membership on the organization, along with others who are content on bringing forth the Dark Side of Dimension - - Iyusha himself developed a series of cards that he has yet to deliver to the public, in order to "enlighten" humans of their sides ... ... ... ...

"Iyusha! You understand your own mission?" Zorc asked, after noticing Iyusha's spacing out.

"Ah. I do."

"Hmph. Good, I am the god of destruction that shall set forth to these pathetic mortals that which they cling forth - - the fires of that they tried to harness, yet, they end up becoming one with it, and see that they don't want to, in the end." Zorc said, recalling someone from that time where a certain scientist was able to discover the Shadow Realm - - and that someone claims he's dedicated his life to that discovery, only then, that Zorc pretended to be under his command.

-Only for the latter to imprison him then, and Iyusha revealed that he's the one who provided the means for that person - a scientist - - to gave access to the Shadow Realm, which he only replied, _"No, that's not true! It's a lie!"_ and Iyusha snarled a bit, mocking, _"I thought that you've dedicated everything in your life to the Shadow Realm ... ...now you shall become with it, how's that sound?"_

 _"No...! No, I don't want to be devoured by the darkness!"_

 _"...I'll ask again, weren't you saying you've dedicated your whole life in becoming one with the Shadow Realm?"_

 _"No! I don't want to become the darkness!"_

 _"...Haha... Hahahahahahaha! Delicious, pride... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How delicious, delicious, I tell you ... human pride is pure stupidity ... ... ... ... ...Too late! Become one with the Shadows, now!"_ the last thing that was heard was the scream of that person as he just became one with the Shadow Realm with both Zorc and Iyusha laughing menacingly afterwards ... ... ... ...

... ...Back at the Arc-V dimension ... ... ... ...

...At the Action Duel room ... ... ... ...

...Gongenzaka and Konami are having an Action Duel right now, with Gongenzaka being in the offensive so far, having Synchro Summoned a lot of monsters in a stead-fast dueling Synchro Summoning Style, that he claims he've learned a lot from a certain mentor of his - - so Konami is backed down from the corner, after summoning Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl along with Apprentice Swordsman, that he managed to block Gongenzaka's series of attacks that he keeps summoning - Synchro Summoning - monsters in a steadfast dueling style, and Konami used the Standard and Fusion methods - - that using both Dark Magician and his apprentice powerful combinations, that switching Dark Magician, with another monster using "Monster Replacement", and a magic card that as long as Dark Magician is on your hand and his apprentice is on the field, a series of magic cards can be used from the grave, which Konami used Reckless Draw, that lets him discard the top 15 cards on his deck - - that as long as Dark Magician Girl is level 8 like her master, that Konami used Retrained Celtic Guardian to fulfill the condition to raise her level, along with a magic card "Toss Down", that can increase a monster's level, with the same, except minus -1, level of the designated monster on one's hand, and Retrained Celtic Guardian is level 3 thus, two were increased and Dark Magician Girl got eight level as a result.

 **(Note: Here are some OC cards that I ought to explain or their special abilities:**

 **Apprentice Swordsman - Discard total amount of ten level of DARK monsters to copy the ATK power of an opposing monster.**

 **Toss Down - Magic card - Transfer, except Minus -1, of a designated monster from your hand to a monster on the field.**

 **Darkness Burst - Magic card - Increase all DARK monsters ATK by double. You can only keep one of these cards on your deck.**

 **Light Burst - Magic card - Increase all light monsters ATK by double. You can only keep one of these cards on your deck.**

 **Dark Magic Trick Luster - Magic card - If Dark Magician Girl is on the field and you have Dark Magician on your hand, when Dark Magician Girl gains eight star level, you can activate magic cards from the graveyard.)**

...So far, Konami had used Darkness Burst, to repel most of Gongenzaka's steadfast attacks - - then, Apprentice Swordsman's special abilities, with the support of two Pot of Greeds, that he managed to repel every attacks so far, and right now, Konami is on the pinch - - after Konami's Apprentice Swordsman was defeated, at last, by Gongenzaka, and right now - - "I activate three trap - - I-I mean, Magic cards, using Dark Magician Girl's special effect now, with her master on my hand, I can keep activating magic cards from the grave! So now, I use ... ...Alchemy Fusion, and two other magic cards to gain a six-hand cards limit now! As long as I don't have six hand cards, I draw cards from my deck - - and otherwise, if I have more than six cards, I discard them to the grave." Konami explained with made everyone else - - the You Show members - - in awe at that.

"Hm, I see. Then, get to it." Gongenzaka dared.

 **(Note: Also, the Action Duel System in this story is OC, as well. For one, there won't be any Action Cards involved here. But in here, the attacks of Duel Monsters is** _ **real**_ **and they may hurt someone like it's a punch or something like a massive force enough to hurt someone, and Duel Monsters can be interracted with, like riding on them, them defending their summoners, and many more. I suppose Action Duel is more like a fighting fiasco at this case, I suppose, for the sake of sportsmanship and entertaining the crowd. Oh, in this OC Action Duel, you don't have to activate a Field Spell first. And your hand cards are materialized in this part, that you just have to pick them on the monitor screen of the disk, other than holding them, thus, making this more bland than a normal duel, albeit, it's more straining, though, as per it being like a fiasco.)**

"Hmph, my turn. Hm, allow me to show you a magic trick - - " Dark Magician Girl puts on a pose, that seems to suggest that she's going to do a magic trick - - "First, Paradigm Shift Choice, I get to pick five cards from my deck, and you got to choose one of them to remain on my hand. Also, I cannot show you the cards, so you have to choose randomly." Konami said as the Solid Vision materialized the five cards he chose on the screen of his new duel disk - - provided to that he bought one using his DPs and he got a red duel disk with red-outline and black design color everywhere - - then, Gongenzaka is faced with a choice with the materialized cards above Konami - - "Now, choose! You can only pick one!" **(Note: Paradigm Shift Choie - trap card, pick five cards from your deck, you do not show them to the opponent but presents them and they have to pick one that will remain on your hand.)**

Everyone else, the You Show members who are watching are in awe again - - "Five cards choices? That's ... ...That's kinda cool, Oi! Gongenzaka, don't bother to take too long on this!"

"Yuya! Don't distract him, he's thinking right now!" Yuzu reprimanded Yuya.

"No, it's okay. Heh, quick decision making is also crucial, too. So, I choose ... ...That one, near the right side end!" Gongenzaka said, pointing at the just card he just mentioned.

"Okay, I discard the others and keep that." Konami said as he just discards all the cards, by simply pushing the grave on the screen of his disk, then, all the materialized cards are sent to the disk's grave sub-stage, as they all got pulled there by the Solid Vision device - - that is so improvised that it's capable of making the duel more entertaining now.

"Next, I use a magic card on my grave, using Dark Magician Girl's special effect right now - Hmph, I'll put on a magic trick." Konami snapped his finger, much to everyone's curiosity, and he says - - "This turn ... ...will be ... ...my victory!" He said, shocking everyone else - - especially Gongenzaka.

"Your victory? Hmph, are you underestimating me? Then, show me what you got!"

"Hmph, sure. Here goes," He snapped his finger again, and a magic card is activated from the grave, using Dark Magician Girl's special ability - - as she dances like in a concert, much to the kids' astonishment, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya and some of the boys got excited at seeing her exposed body parts, which annoyed Yuzu a bit, as she just stomped on Yuya's foot, which his scream caught everyone off - guard - - "Ow, Yuzu...!"

"Don't think of something out of place, Yuya!" The kids groaned at the stomping of Yuya's foot as it was intense.

"Now, with the magic card I'll just use - - I can bring back monsters that are of DARK element be brought back to my hand should they be discarded to the grave, not by battle, but by special effects. To that, the ones I've just discarded is also applied to that effect - - " To that, Konami just picked up the cards that he just discarded using the trap card he'd used earlier, and now ... ... "Huh. I win. This turn will be your last ... ... " Konami said, placing all the five pieces of Exodia on his disks' summoning stages, and they all appeared to be materialized then, as Dark Magician Girl remained there, surrounded by sublime and star-light like lights everywhere, as if this is an idol's concert - - then, she disappeared, amidst the star-lights, and in her place is the Egyptian Guardian - Exodia, the Forbidden One!

"Huh?!"

"Huh?!" "Huh?!" "Huh...?!" """HUH...?!""" -Everyone was greatly shocked at that, as they've realized that Konami is about to use a semi-automatic victory effect here.

"Hmph, fire of anger! Exo-Flaaaammmeee-!" Gongenzaka is astonished and shocked at this, as his monsters are then obliterated by a strong force of flames, then, it landed on him, as well, making him groan in pain, a bit - - that it's like a punch, as his monsters are all obliterated, one by one, and his LP drops to 0. Konami wins the duel by default, then.

Konami: 2400 Win

Gongenzaka: 0 Lose

-Everyone is estatic at the duel just now, or the duelists' performance. "Nice device ... ... " Konami thought, astonished at his new Duel Disk and the Duel Solid Vision device that is able to produce a field like materializing method - - that it allows duelists to fight along side their monsters, "Are you all right, Gongenzaka?" Konami asked offering a hand but Gongenzaka politely declined the help - - "Ah! I, the man, Gongenzaka will not go down that easily, hehe! Besides, it gives me some warm ups, too! So don't worry!"

"Hm, okay." Konami said.

-Then, they both exited the Action Duel room - - "Amazing, Konami! Is this your true strength?" Yuya asked excitedly.

"Well, sort of. I've not used all of my strength. But, I have to admit, Gongenzaka's spirit was enough to back me down from the corner."

"Hehe, yup, it will take more than a few show-corners to take down, the man, Gongenzaka!" The latter boasted, which made everyone chuckled.

"That was an amazing, performance, Konami! I knew I made the right choice to make you our representative!" Shuzo praised. "Heh, I can feel your passion for dueling burning there for a moment!"

"Ah, ah." Konami said.

"We're honestly shocked when you just summoned that Exodia monster, but I guess you're really full of surprises. Plus, we've seen you summon the fusion and Synchro methods, me, Yuya and Gongenzaka cannot do much other than our own field of summon. Oh, I'm of the fusion method, Yuya is of Pendulum." The latter scratched his nose while chuckling at that - - "Gongenzaka, as you've noticed, is of the Synchro Summon."

"Hehe, yup, I, the man, Gongenzaka is of the steadfast dueling style!" The latter said smiling.

"Hm, I see." Konami said and Lambda appeared. "Well mine is a combination of the standard and fusion, they're always interlinked after all."

"Yup, it's the fusion and standards that is considered basic. But of course, fusion can act on its own, but Standard is regarded as the most basic and rather effective method, and Konami just demonstrated just that." Shuzo said. "Now then, now the demonstration is over, let's all go back to class!"

"Yay!" ""Yaaaaaaayyyy-!"" -Everyone cheered at that, as Konami just followed everyone else.

...

...

...Later that night, at the Sakaki Residence ... ... ... ...

"We're back!" Yuya exclaimed as he and Konami entered the residence, arriving home from school. "Welcome back, Yuya! Hm, and you too, Konami-kun!" Yoko said girlishly.

"Ah, ah. So, what's for dinner?" Konami asked, putting down his backpack.

"Oh, you're gonna love it! We're gonna have meat loafs today!"

""Meat loaf?"" Both Yuya and Konami sees that there's a bunch of meat loafs provided on the table. "Whoah ... ... " Yuya drooled at the sight of them.

"Yuya, it's bad manners to stare at the table like that when no one is there yet." Yoko gently wiped the drool from his mouth, which Yuya felt a bit embarrassed about.

"Ah, sorry. Okay then, let's dig in." Yuya recommended.

"Ah, let's go." Konami said. """ITADAKIMASUUU!"""

-The three of them ate altogether, as Konami decides to ponder on what to do for tomorrow. "Oh, Konami, have you heard about the Junior League tournament?"

"...tournament?" Konami asked.

"Ah. the president of LDS is going to announce it tonight at the television channel - - Oh, I'll turn it on." Yuya said, standing up to turn on the tv on the news channel.

"Ah, you might as well want to see it." Yoko said.

"Ah, I'll do that." Konami said as he just continued eating while watching TV.

...

...

...Later on, as Yuya, Konami and Yoko are almost done eating ... ... ... ...

...Some people came in, "Sorry to intrude in!" Yuzu and the others came, including Shuzo, Gongenzaka, Sora and the three kids. "Y-You guys ... ...!" Yuya said standing up from the table.

"Hehe, sorry to intrude in, but we thought of watching the announcement of the tournament altogether and in the same place." Gongenzaka said.

"Yeah, that's right! Hehe, it's a lot more fun, right?" Sora asked.

"Eh? R-Really?" Sora asked.

"Ah, it was Sora's idea at first, but we all came to like it. So here we all are!" Yuzu said.

"Hm, oh well. It's a lot more fun this way." Konami said and Yoko agrees.

"Yeah, come on, everyone, we have a lot of leftovers here!"

"Oh, I could go for that!" "Yay!" """Yaaayyy-!""" "Yipeeee-!" -Everyone is enthusiastic about sharing dinner with the Sakakis tonight.

...

...

...Everyone ate altogether, with Konami and Yuya asking for doubles - - so that they can eat altogether with the others. "You shouldn't eat much, Yuya, you need to have more builts if you want to be like an entertainer duelist like darling was." Konami stopped at that.

"Say, what exactly happened to your father, Yuya?" Konami asked and everyone else stopped eating. "Oh, sorry, maybe I shouldn't have ... ... "

"Oh no, no, no, it's okay. There's no way you're not allowed to know. Well, it started three years ago, my dad was supposed to be competing against Strong Ishijima, but he never showed up - - some accused us, me and my mom, and Gongenzaka was there for us."

"Ah, some ungrateful losers demand that Yusho Sakaki would show up, thinking we're hiding him in the house. So LDS themselves came to confirm, and he's not here." Gongenzaka said, as he just swallowed a meat loaf. "Wouldn't stop pestering us about it, too."

"Oi, Gon-chan, don't eat while you're talking, and vice versa." Sora said.

"Since when did you started calling me "Gon-chan?" And who cares if I'm not part of LDS!"

"Well, that ... ... " Yuya continued. "My dad told me to follow my own entertaining style, while it reflects that of his own."

"Well, isn't it the truth? That you should follow your own style of dueling, Yuya?" Yuzu asked.

"Ah. Don't just copy, Yuya, you can do it, by simply believing in your self." Konami said.

"Yes, yes, just like Konami-nii-chan said!" Ayu said.

"Ah, I agree, too!" Tatsuya said.

"Hm, me three!" Futoshi said.

"Well, that aside, look, it seems the announcement is about to take place." Shuzo said as everyone else is informed and alerted that Reiji Akaba is now on TV - - "That's ... ...! Akaba Reiji!" Yuya exclaimed.

...On the screens around Miami City and t.v.s, Reiji is on, and he says - - "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for waiting. I am the President of LDS, Akaba Reiji, and now, we present to you the most astonishing event for this city has to offer - - the Miami Championship tournament, also dubbed as the Junior League tournament!" Everyone yelled or went hyperactive at that as most or some duelists become excited at the idea of having a competition or tournament about in this city - - they reside on.

"But first, you must need the requirements: One, is a duel disk developed by Leo Corporation! This is your first ticket and the other is - - You must also have a partner in this, thus, this shall be held as a Tag Duel tournament!"

 _"Tag Duel?"_ Konami asked, as various tournaments that are Tag Duels: The GX tournament, the Survival tournament, the WGTP in the 5Ds era and Duel Carnival came to his mind, and they're all Tag Duel tournaments - - that requires a partner.

...Reiji continued with his announcement - - that is he's saying that the exhibition duel part, - "-First of the tournament phase is that you and your partner are to participate in the exhibition duel, both partners will duel together - - but a three set of matches of single duels is also applied here, also, you must have a winning ratio of 46% when you enter the exhibition match in order to get qualified for the semi-finals - - and then, the finals will be decided by the remaining contenders then, and the exhibition final match will be decided then, in an elimination tournament routine - - first is a tag duel, and then, a single duel that can make up for the loss in the tag duel, to test each partners mettle and skill, and finally, the results will be in. Any winners of this tournament will have the opportunity to become a student of LDS, or serve Leo Corporation or even live there - - Now then, that ends the announcement, fellow duelists, this tournament shall be held next week, right at LDS exhibition site - - that is now under construction as we speak." A lot of hyperactive yelling and cheering can be heard throughout the city then, including the You Show members, as they see the exhibition site which is an entirely wide and over-wide stadium, that is like a site of where many Action Duels can be performed, and there are platforms for each participating in the Semi-finals, while in the first phase - - everyone is to duel one another in each "blocks", and any remaining duelists will become contenders for the semi-finals, as everyone realized then - - "Hm, so that's how it's gonna be." Konami said.

"Yeah! That's the exhibition tournament for the Miami Championship!" Yuya exclaimed cheerfully and excitedly.

"Then, all we have to do now is to get qualified by having ourselves a partner." Yuzu said.

-Everyone becomes hyperactive about that. "Then, you guys may as well try out your decks against each other." Shuzo suggested - - "It's good to know your partner, and opponent, as they say. Training is the basic thing to prepare for the worst things in life, so be better prepared for whenever you're backed on the corner." Shuzo advised.

-Everyone becomes hyperactive again. And Konami cannot help but reminisced on the previous tournaments he'd participated in, he once tag with Asuka during the GX tournament with the promise of helping her find her brother - Fubuki Tenjouin. -which he actually fulfilled as he actually dueled Darkness - possessing Fubuki - right afterwards, and with the help of Zane, managed to bring him back ... ... ... ...

-Then, during the Survival duel, he and Judai dueled and Konami prevailed - - remarking by everyone he is more luckier in his draws, then, during the alternate dimension travel, he and the others got involved with the monarchy of that dimension where Brron, Mad King of The Dark world captured Manjoume, Fubuki, Asuka, Hassleberry and they are all sacrificed to attain the ultimate fusion technique for a card - - Super Fusion. But Syrus was spared, so the completion was halted - - for the time. Enough time then, for Judai to withstand all the pain - - until he cannot take it any more and had become influenced by something called the _**Supreme King.**_

...It became a brutal battle, with Judai managing to pull out a victory using Neos, and "Assault Armor", and beat Reign, Dark Knight of The Dark world, and he continued doing so even though Brron pulled out traps from all corners - - then, in the last moment, "Duel Requiem" was instigated - - prompting both duelists to revive each of their monsters that is destroyed by battle-phase at the same time ... ... ... ...then, that was when Brron lost all of his chance, as Jim, O'brian, Syrus and Konami just stood to watch as Judai lamented his failure to protect his friends - - then, Brron, left with no other choice, says he cannot summon on his turn due to his magic card.

-So Konami and the others just watched as Judai won an empty, yet fruitful victory - - as Judai simply attacked directly after attacking with Neos, then subsequently revived it, and with no monsters to protect himself, Brron lost all of his LP and lose.

-Just then, before fading, Judai is already under the influence of his "alter-ego", Supreme King Judai, who is already laying dormant at this rate, and Judai is further enraged by set-backs, like Syrus turning his back on Judai, with the only ones remaining are Jim and Konami - - and Karen, too, while O'brian ought to go look for Syrus - - it was then that Judai begun to act rather ... ...unstable ... ...even though and/or despite Jim's assurance that it wasn't his fault that everyone was captured and sacrificed ... ... ... ...

-Then, even though and/or despite Konami's own assurance that even if he did not entered the arena then, everyone would have still been captured. And tormented, even, but despite all that - - they failed to reach out to Judai who is so confused and very overwhelmed by his "dark" of the heart, and despite Jim managing to reach Judai's darkened psyche - - the Supreme King still remained in a dominant position, as he simply goaded Judai further - - and Konami ended up baffling the King after the latter saying none of his words make any sense and that they are pure nonsense. That caught the King off-guard ... ... ... ...

Jim, despite his best efforts, lost the duel, after the King used Super Fusion, much to the horror of Jim, O'brian, Konami and Syrus - - as Jim's fate was already sealed then, and Karen ought to join Jim, even in death - - Jim tried one last time to reach out to Judai as the duel ended in the king's victory "JUUUUUUDAAAAAAIIIIIIII!", even that seem to fail, outraged at the demise of his friend, Konami stepped in and tried to defeat the King - - which he managed to win by drawing the last part of Exodia in the right last turn - - which ended in his victory, then, that he actually destroyed the other duelists of Death, but even then, Judai still refuses to come out - - as the King boasted that the darkness born out of loneliness is still there and it will make him stable still, despite losing a duel ... ...realizing that not even a duel will be enough to take him down, O'brian and Konami ran for it, seeing that the King is not easily defeated ... ... though Konami hurt his pride or ego, nonetheless ... ... ... ...

-Then, it was O'brian's turn, after the encouragement of his friends, Konami and Jim, who has been sent to another dimension but is able to provide support to O'brian using the Eye of Orichalcum, O'brian managed to defeat the king in a draw - - that resulted in him clashing with the usage of Super Fusion, and O'brian managing to dispel a certain trap that would have been his demise, with a push from Jim himself - - then, O'brian managed to use his own fire against the King and ended it in a draw, as O'brian's monster lets him damage his opponent with the same damage he just took - - depleting the King's LP to 0.

... _Back to the present ... ... ... ..._

...Konami wonders why'd he remember that, he looked at his own Super Fusion card - - it's a memento and a gift from Judai before they part ways in the desert, as Konami also visited him from time to time, as he's able to travel back to his own dimension if desired, but he has to remain intact in the 5Ds era, in the Synchro dimension then, so he has little time to get back to ... ... "... ...Super Fusion ... ... "

End of Chapter 7


End file.
